It's All in The Name
by quietlykeen
Summary: A traumatic event let Kat out of the shadows of her five older brothers but it also left her out of the family. Which was fine until a nightmare started to become a dangerous reality. Will their broken relations mend in time to help her or will they never get the chance for a family reunion? Sis-fic.
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark and quiet night. Not even a cricket could be heard. Not a streetlight was turned on. Only the stars and moon gave off light in the night._

_She knew where she was though, on a sidewalk in a town she hadn't seen since she was a little kid. Then she heard it, the sound of a fast approaching vehicle, and she started to run. Her heart was racing, and the wind kept pushing her long hair into her face making it hard to see where she was going. All she could think about was running, having to run, having to get out of the street. His was after her; she knew he was after her. _

_The car was getting closer, its headlights were shinning the path in front of her. It helped, but not enough. All too quickly a rock appeared in the middle of the sidewalk, and despite all the lessons she took, she tripped and fell over it, landing on her side, hitting her shoulder and head on the hard pavement._

_The car stopped and she tried to call for help only to find it caught in her throat. Where were her brothers? Where were the neighbors? Where was her dad?_

_She was grabbed, ripped off from the floor and enveloped in darkness. But she could hear his angry mutters as he pushed in her into the vehicle. She struggled, but she found herself too weak against him as he pushed back and back. Her legs hit a box, and a familiar sense of dread overcame her as she heard the creaking of the lid open and his maniacal laughter as he pushed her into the box. _

_It should have been too small, but then it was too big as the lid fell hard, enclosing her. She couldn't tell which direction she was in. If the darkness came from the box, or the bindings. Then came the panic; the feeling of being trapped as she pushed in every direction without effect. The walls started enclosing in on her, pushing her together and she finally managed out a scream._

* * *

Kathryn woke up to her own screaming, which she quickly stopped. Panting and covered in sweat, she glanced at her bed side table to look at the clock. 4:22 am, the big red numbers illuminating her still dark dorm room.

Still too exhilarated from her nightmare, Kathryn sat up and wrapped her blanket around herself, then made her way out of bed and towards the futon. Sinking into the cushions, she curled up under the blanket, letting a hand escape the warmth to pull the little coffee table towards her. From there, she leaned forward and hit her space bar more than once until the familiar glow of the computer lit up her small room. Even then, it wasn't enough as she remembered the darkness of her dream. So she turned on her bedside lamp to create more light.

There wasn't much to do this early in the morning for a distraction. And her go-to option was currently asleep with an exam in a couple of hours. A thought crossed her mind and before it was done her finger was running through her contacts list for her video call app. When she found the one she wanted, Kathryn hesitated over the call button. A quick glance at the clock let her know he'd still be awake since it was around 10 pm his time. Unless he was out, which would mean they all were.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Kathryn pressed the call button and settled back down on the futon, her hand returning to the warmth of the blanket. It took a couple of rings, but his face soon filled the entirety of her screen.

"Kathryn?" His voice was as surprised as she felt seeing him. Gray eyes, much like hers, looked worried even through the computer screen. It should have caused her to smile, but it gave her an uneasy feeling. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

"Hey Virgil," Kathryn said weakly as she tried to remember when the last time she'd talked to her brother was. Four years ago, maybe? No that was definitely the last time she saw him in person. Maybe a couple of months ago, sometime this current calendar year for sure. At least his brown hair was shorter now, and it didn't look like a mop growing on his head.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?" Virgil spouted the questions one after the other. Kathryn could see the alertness in his eyes, the way he became medic Virgil.

"Everything's fine. I just-I just wanted to talk," Kathryn spoke softly, watching his reaction. He gave off a look of surprise, confusion and maybe a little bit of discomfort.

"Oh," Virgil said, trailing off a little. "Okay...so how's school?" The way he said it so awkwardly that it caused Kathryn to laugh a little. "What?"

"Yes Virgil, school. I'm only nineteen, eight years younger than you. You know how college is," Kathryn reminded him. She brought her knees closer to her chest. "School's good," she commented. "I had a dream though..." before she could finish the distinct sound of the klaxon going off cut her off. She sighed, rather loudly and leaned away from the camera.

"Sorry Kat," Virgil started as Kathryn waved him off. "We'll talk later," he promised, though she knew they wouldn't.

"Yeah I know. Duty calls," she said, trying to give an encouraging smile, hoping it looked real through the pixels on his screen. "We'll talk later," she promised, knowing it was empty. But it was enough for Virgil and with those final words, Kathryn watched her brother log off and head to their dad's office. She watched the blank screen for a minute, before closing it shut. She sat in the her dorm, wrapped up tightly in her blanket, and just thought, wondering what part of the world her brothers would be flying to now. She tried not to worry about the danger they were going to be flying into. A yawn escaped her and she trudged back to her bed, deciding to get a couple more hours of sleep. She would know by the time she woke up about the outcome of the mission, and sleeping was much better than worrying.

But she left the lamp on to shine through the darkness for the rest of the night.

* * *

Virgil Tracy sat in the pilot seat of Thunderbird 2, listening to his father's voice through the comms unit.

"ETA, 20 minutes," Scott's voice came through the same communications unit that connected the entire family on a mission. His voice was leveled and controlled, as it always was when he became Field Commander.

"ETA 30 minutes," Virgil responded, after checking his own readings.

"I've informed local fire departments that you're on your way. Sounds like the fires are getting worse," John's voice sounded so close that Virgil sometimes forgot that his older brother was actually in space. "It's good that you brought the whole gang along, seems like you're in for a rough mission."

"Boys," Jeff's voice sounded calm through the unit. "Remember to stay safe. Let me know when you get there. Base out."

"One out. See you on the field Virg," Scott said before going offline. For a moment Virgil thought he was all alone again, and for a moment cherished the moment of silence. Once they hit Australia, it was going to get loud. Already he could see the faint orange glow of the fires in the night sky. He wondered if Kathryn would be watching the mission through the news.

"Virgil," John said his name rather loudly into the comms unit in his ear, making Virgil flinch. From the tone of his brother's voice, Virgil figured he'd been calling his name for a while.

"Sorry Johnny," he apologized. "What's up?"

"I was just asking you the same question. I've been saying your name for a while now. Don't tell me you're not paying attention during a mission." There was a certain tease in his brother's voice, though it was lined with worry. Distraction could be a deadly thing in their field.

"Just thinking, John. I'll be fine once I get there," Virgil assured his brother.

"About what?" Virgil couldn't help but smiled at his brother's subtle persistence to find out what was wrong. He was always looking out for them, even from his tin can in the sky.

"Kathryn. She called me tonight, right before the call came in."

"Wait, really?" John sounded surprised. "Is everything alright? Is she hurt?"

"Everything's fine. She just wanted to talk," Virgil said, still surprised himself.

"Oh really? About what?" John asked, though Virgil could hear the distraction in his voice and the faint click of the keyboard. John was trying to distract himself, probably to keep himself from showing Virgil that he was a little disappointed Kathryn hadn't called him. It would have made sense to call Virgil if it were medical related, but if it were just to talk, he would have wanted it to be him. Virgil remembered when Kathryn was little and how close she used to be to John. But the decisions made a long time ago changed their relationship, not to mention the age gaps being quite big. They saw her so little over the years, it was hard to keep connected. And with John spending so much time in space, first for NASA and then for International Rescue, her saw her even less. It was a priced they'd paid to keep her safe.

"I don't know. The klaxon went off before she could tell me," Virgil thought back to an hour ago. "She started to mention something about a dream though," he recalled. That caught John's attention, and Virgil heard the clicking of the keyboard cease.

"A dream? You don't think..." John trailed off and Virgil knew what he was thinking.

"I don't know. Maybe. I would hope not. I just wished the klaxon hadn't gone off."

"I wouldn't put much thought into it Virgil. Your ETA is ten minutes so I'd put that out of my mind for now. These bush fires are getting out of hand. Scott already has mobile control up and running. I'm glad Alan and Gordon decided to ride in Thunderbird One; they'll do a lot until you get there."

Virgil sighed, figuring his older blond brother was right. "FAB," he responded, the thoughts of his sister's worries floating out of his head and being replaced with one single, exhausted thought: Australia just had to be one of the driest countries on Earth.

* * *

**A/N:** This is it. It's finally up. After having it stored on my computer for over a year, I have finally published it. And I am freaking out. So much right now because now it's out in the open and aaaaah.

I'm guessing this will be a typical-esque sis fic (I think idk I really don't read them). I tried to make it another brother cause I was like, there are so many sisfics, why aren't they any like forgotten brother stories. But I ended up making it a girl and there's fluff and it makes me happy. And now I'm just rambling.

Be nice, don't just be hatin' to hate.

See you later!

Oh and all that copyright stuff. Only peeps that belong to me are the ones not from Gerry Anderson's series.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathryn woke up to the sound of obnoxious knocking on her dorm door. "Go away," she mumbled loudly and turned over in her bed and back under the covers, snuggling closer to the warmth. She heard the sound of the doorknob turning, and the creak of the door opening. She cursed softly, regretting ever giving her spare key to her best friend.

"Get up Kat," Benjamin Benedict announced as he closed the door behind him. "You've missed breakfast and you'll miss lunch if stay in bed. It's almost noon." To make a point, Kathryn listened as his footsteps walked around her room and pulled open the curtains, letting in an enormous amount of light in. Kathryn groaned and pulled the covers tighter around her head.

She felt the bed sink as Ben laid down next to her. "Kat, it is time to get up. Or so help me I will pour this hot chocolate all over you. Besides, the Thunderbirds just finished their mission. I can't believe you missed it." That caught Kathryn's attention as she threw the covers off her and onto Ben. "Knew that would get you up." Kathryn turned towards Ben and hit him with her pillow, messing up his dirty blond hair.

"Oh I hate you," she told him with a smile. She'd never hate her country boy, but she didn't mind reminding him how horrible he could be.

Ben just laughed. "Not true Kat, not true," he said and reached over grabbing the hot chocolate he had for her. "Here," he handed her the mug. Kathryn took it greedily and held it in her hands.

"Benny I forgive you," she told teasingly as she took a sip. "Now get off my bed." She watched as her friend got off and dropped a bag onto her lap. "Oh food for me?" she asked, glancing at her clock as she set her mug next to it. The red numbers, now less haunting in daylight, read 11:50 am. Breakfast was over twenty minutes ago, and Madison Hall wouldn't have lunch up for another thirty minutes.

"Just a bagel," he said, sitting down on her futon.

"How was the test?" Kathryn asked, pulling the bagel out from the brown paper bag. It was still a little warm from the toaster, just how she liked them. With a smile, she pulled off a piece and started to eat.

"Easy as pie," Ben grinned.

"Wasn't it a test about foods?" Kathryn asked. "I don't know why you're taking History of Culinary."

"Because it is the exact opposite of all the med classes I have to take," Ben sighed as he readjusted himself on the futon.

"That's what you get for being so damn smart," Kathryn teased. She looked at her best friend, as she ate her bagel. From where she sat, Kathryn couldn't help but see what every other girl on campus saw in Ben, a hottie. It helped that he was Southern, so he still had those chivalrous ideals that girls loved, and he slipped into his sweet southern accent now. More importantly, Ben had dirty blond hair short, but long enough to run you hands through, vibrant green eyes that couldn't seem real. Not to mention working on his parent's farm in the summer over the last couple years gave him some major tonnage.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, looking down at his shirt. "Did I spill something?"

Kathryn looked away, reminding herself that he'd been her best friend since high school so nothing could really happen. "I was just wondering if you're going to shave today or you're going to leave that stubble. It doesn't make you look like a 6 year med student, just a rebel," she teased him, finishing up the last of her bagel.

"Maybe that's what I'm aiming for. Life as a med student is so dull," Ben grinned, leaning against the futon, with arms outstretched against it. "I should have gone into something exciting. Like English."

Kathryn crossed her legs and pulled her blanket back over herself. Why were New Jersey winters so freaking cold? "English is exciting?" she asked him.

"Oh yeah. You wouldn't know though, since you're majoring in International Business and Photography." Kathryn stuck her tongue out at him to prove a point. "My point made."

"You're annoying," she informed him, finishing up her bagel and returned to her chocolate. "But you brought me breakfast, so I suppose I'll tolerate you."

"I'm glad," Ben said, and then turned serious. "Kathryn, why did you oversleep? You never miss breakfast. You always make it to breakfast, even if you make it to class late." Kathryn sighed and scooted over, and opened up her blanket shawl for him to get under.

"It's a long story."

* * *

Ben waited on the futon as Kathryn got ready in her bathroom. He was slightly solemn, seeing as was he worrying about his friend and the fact that her nightmare had come back after such a long time. He'd known about the kidnapping since the 9th grade, when she'd spent Winter Break at his farm and he'd run into her room one night when he heard her screaming.

He knew everything about Kathryn Sally Swicord nee Tracy. Born in Kansas, youngest with five older brothers; there were five years between her and the second youngest, Alan. But most importantly, he knew that even though all of them worked for Tracy Industries, they were also part of the most important organization in the world: International Rescue.

At first he resented the Tracy men; what kind of family cut off from their youngest member? But then, as time passed and he got to know the youngest Tracy and learned that perhaps it had been for the best. Not to mention he was in contact with one of her brothers, who filled him in on a lot of it.

"Ben," Kathryn said dramatically, opening the bathroom door and leaning against it. "Must we go to class today?" Ben raised an eyebrow at her, grinning slightly. He knew where this was going.

"I suppose not," He told her, watching her gray eyes gleam mischievously. "I'm sure we could skip Bio for the day." Kathryn's grin widened and he watched as she twirled back into the bathroom. Ben watched her leave, the way her long auburn hair swished behind her.

"I still can't believe you convinced me to take that class," he heard her say. Without responding -she always complained about Bio whenever it was brought up- he looked around her dorm. Her shelves were filled with camera gear, class books, and photo albums. Any photo not in an album was tacked onto her wall of corkboard. His eyes lingered on a colorful shadow box. He knew what it was; he'd given it to her for her birthday a year ago. It was her USA team leotard, folded, and the three medals she'd won while on the team. Bronze for the floor event, silver for Team USA's overall second place standing, and her greatest strength, gold for the uneven bars.

"Ben," he turned around at the sound of his name and found himself face to face with Kathryn. So close, he could smell that Herbal Essences shampoo she used and he couldn't help but grin.

"Sorry, what?"

"Come on," Kathryn said, and he watched her carefully as she avoided his gaze. "Let's get out of here." She held out her hand for him and he pulled himself up with it, wondering what she had in store for him today. Not that it mattered, he would do anything she asked him to.

* * *

Austin Jacks was not a man who enjoyed being made a fool of.

And that's exactly what had happened to him eleven years ago in a small town of Kansas.

It had been a smooth and perfect plan. Kidnap the girl, ransom her off, get the money, escape and live wealthy for the rest of his life while the Tracy family searched frantically for the daughter they would never find.

He couldn't remember there being any flaws in his plan. The Tracy princess was hardly known; it was only by coincidence that he had found out about her. That meant they'd pay whatever he wanted them to get the only girl back. A boy would have been okay, they had enough of them to go around, but they would have struggled much more, and they were older.

The timing had been perfect. The swimmer Tracy and Kathryn had their sports at the athletic center at the same time. Only the gymnastic practice ended half an hour before swimming practice did, so she always walked alone to the pool and waited. After working there for months, he'd gained everyone's confidence (co-workers, bosses, members and above all the Tracys'), that it hadn't bothered anyone when he went up to talk to Kathryn on her way to the pool. Or later when he informed the swim instructor that Kathryn Tracy had been picked up by her father and not to expect her.

The hiding place was excellent. His grandfather still had land under his name, and while the old man was gone, Austin had planned to stuff the girl in the cellar, right in the middle of the wheat field. The old house used to stand there until it burned down in the 20th century, making it long forgotten. No one would find or hear her there, not while he had her hidden in the chest.

But something had gone wrong. In no more than eight hours from her disappearance, she was had been found and handed over back to her family. And Austin? Well he had been discovered and sent to court. By Kansas State law, he could have been given a sentence of 165 months, or 13 years and 9 months. But only if had harmed the child, which he technically didn't. Though he had locked her up in a chest with nothing but breathing holes, so something about intent had let 146 months in jail, or 12 years and 2 months.

It was the biggest humiliation of his life. To end up on the news the way he had, disgracing the good name he had. And for what? A snot nose brat who belonged to a new money family? Who would grow up not knowing about how life really was. How her daddy's business was going to get little guys like him out of the market and onto the streets. Oh that Tracy had more than he deserved.

But Austin wasn't just going to sit around and wait to be let out of jail. Not at all. He'd made friends on the inside, some who even wanted to see Tracy go down. So for eleven years he had put himself through a daily routine, thinking and plotting secretly. So it was only a matter of time, eleven years into his sentence to be exact, he was let out early for good behavior and parole. Which he of course broke as soon as he could.

Now he was on his hunt again. Oh he was doing what he did best.

"See you later Joe." Austin looked up to see a couple of college students walk past him. He put his mop against the wall and smiled at them, and waved. He recognized the pair immediately. Inseparable these two were, not to mention he would remember those gray eyes and face as long as he lived.

"Later Ben," he called back, and grinned. That's right; he was doing what he did best. It was only a matter of time till he got his revenge.

* * *

**A/N:** Part two. Eeek. Sorry if this is a weird cut in the story, I just didn't have it set up so that I could break it into chapters for the website so I'm trying to figure it out.

But anyway you've met the antagonist of the story! And my favorite couple ever, which is weird. Is it weird to ship a ship you've created?

Read and review my fellow readers. Danke!


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're on first name terms with the janitor," Kathryn teased Ben as they walked down University Plaza towards the train station Dinky.

Ben raised an eyebrow at her, and grinned. He was glad she was in a better mood than earlier, and from the direction they were heading, he could only imagine where she was planning on taking him. "What if I am?"

"How come you don't make friends with people your own age?" Kathryn asked, looking up at him, glad he was taller than her to block the bright sun.

"I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Only because I let you," she teased. Ben laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"Or I let you," Ben pointed out. "Besides, being friends with Joe could have its benefits one day. You never know."

"Joe the Janitor, now doesn't that just sound odd to you?" Kathryn asked him; in such a way that Ben had to look down at her to see what she was thinking.

"You don't like Joe?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I feel like I've seen him before, or something," Kathryn confessed. "It kind of weirds me out."

"You've probably saw him around campus last year," Ben assured her. "He just got assigned to Mathey College and Blair Hall this year. I bumped into him outside our hall this year, which is how we met." He knew Kathryn was always unsure of strangers, so he didn't see anything odd with what she was saying. Looking down at his small friend, he was amazed that everything the trauma she went through as a child, she was relatively okay. Besides the few panic attacks and a little claustrophobia, Kathryn was fine as long as she felt safe. It did make him pull her a little closer to him though, just to reassure her that she was safe with him. He'd told time after time he'd take care of her, not to mention he'd promised her brother that as well. "So where are we going?"

His question cheered her up a bit as she started going into the plan she had for the day. Ben listened, amazed that she'd managed to play the NYC trip in only a couple of minutes in the bathroom. Not to mention that Kathryn had also grabbed her camera bag without him noticing, which meant they were heading to Central Park for the better part of the day.

He couldn't help but having this thought in the back of his mind though, that he should look into Joe. If only to appease Kathryn's worries, he figured.

* * *

Virgil crashed onto his bed with a loud sigh of relief. It had been almost a twelve hour work schedule and he was too tired to even change out of his uniform completely. The fires had gotten out of hand while IR had been there, spreading quickly throughout the dry land. He had almost expected the ocean to dry up around Australia it had been so hot. He wished once more that Australia wasn't the driest country in the world so that rain could help put out the fires.

But it hadn't only been fires. IR had helped in the evacuation of many Australians, and in Alan's case, the movement of many animals. All three of their fire vehicles had been used at one point: the Firefly, the Fire Truck and the Fire Tender. John had been right; they'd need all hand on deck for this one. There were times where he even thought their dad, or Tin-Tin, should have come along and helped.

But he also knew it would have been too much pressure for Tin-Tin, being as inexperienced as she was. He cared for her like a brother, and he definitely wouldn't have wanted her at that mission. They did fine without her, on this mission at least. And not to mention Alan would have been more preoccupied in making sure she was safe than helping evacuate wildlife.

Speaking of Alan, he wondered what his brother was up to. What all his brothers were up to actually, because he seemed to recall something about a meeting after the mission. But he was just too tired to actually want to do anything, and his bed was just so comfortable.

Virgil didn't know if he fell asleep or just spaced out for a moment, but he definitely regained consciousness as a delicious smell wafted into his room, followed by quick steps and the opening of his door. "Come on Virg, we're all waiting for you," Alan said through a full mouth of what Virgil presumed was food. "Kyrano made us brunch, it's delicious. And Lady P and Parker are here."

Virgil sighed and pushed himself off the bed. No doubt he looked like a mess, probably still soot streaked and sweaty. Alan on the other hand, seemed to have taken a shower, water still dripping from his blond hair. But he was tired; his blue eyes rimmed red from irritation and exhaustion.

"I'll be down in five," Virgil told him, heading towards his bathroom. "Just let me wash up."

It wasn't until Virgil had gotten out of the bathroom and was making his way down the stairs did he remember his short conversation with Kathryn. He slowed down and stopped on the stairs, looking at some of their childhood pictures. There were five high school graduation pictures, and each one was the exact same as all the others. The only difference was the boy in blue and everyone else's height. Then there was the sixth picture, and it was this Tracy that Virgil kept looking at. Kathryn was in every one, her gray eyes just like his and that auburn hair which no one knew where she got from.

By the time Kathryn had graduated high school, she had taken their mother's maiden name, and they'd made sure there had been no relation to the Tracy name. So, they couldn't have just showed up at her graduation without raising questions. Parker had gone in their steed, under disguise, but Kathryn had managed to figure out who he was anyway. She'd posed for her picture for him and had to learn that they'd been on a mission in Thailand at the same time. He remembered, because that mission lead to Alan having a badly injured ankle which made John have to come down and Alan start his rotation early.

Virgil just looked at the pictures of his family, their lives together. Or supposedly. He noticed how there wasn't a new recent one of Kathryn, and the last one of the Tracy siblings was taken at Alan's high school graduation. That was six years ago. He tried to recall her face from last night's video call, trying to see how her features had changed, if at all. But all he could remembered were her grey eyes that looked tired, and worried. Why hadn't he noticed that last night when she called? He could have called her back while driving 2 to Australia, or had John check up on her while they were in the field. He'd just been too shocked to really react to anything.

He didn't know how long he had been standing there thinking. He probably would have stayed until the hunger reminded him he had to eat. Or until he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Virgil turned to see his blond haired, blue eyed brother, Alan, looking not at him, but at the pictures. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"Alan asked, turning his gaze towards him. Virgil nodded and took one last look. "Do you ever think that maybe dad didn't make the right decision? That maybe we agreed too quickly, or that we didn't search for different solutions." Alan paused for a moment and looked back at their lives hanging on the wall. "I always wonder how things would be different. How things would work differently here on the island. Her room is next to mine you know, I pass by it every day and know that it probably still looks the way it did when she was fourteen. I wonder if she and Tin-Tin would get along. Or if there would some fights for female dominance or something."

Virgil put a reassuring hand on his little brother, though he chuckled a little at his last comment. "I know Alan," he said, guiding him away from there and down the steps again. "I wonder too, but I think the right choice was made in the end. She's safe now, and happy. It's what everyone wants for their little sibling right?" Alan nodded, a little hesitant. "So, you think there's any food left?" On cue, Virgil's stomach growled making Alan grin.

"Not if you don't hurry. Gordon was already on his third plate when I came to get you. Doubt there's anything left by now. And boy, did you miss out," Alan teased, his somber mood slipping away.

"Come on squirt," Virgil said, ruffling his brother's hair and getting out of Alan's reach quickly. Alan laughed and chased after his brother. Neither gave a second thought on what they'd just talked about. Neither noticed as a graduation picture fell from the wall, its frame and glass shattering beyond repair.

* * *

Kathryn sat under a red light, flipping through the pages of a binder, looking for something. She would have sworn she had taken and developed a new roll, but she couldn't find it. Frowning, she got up from her printing station; made sure the photo paper was covered, and turned on the lights to the dark room.

It took her eyes a moment to readjust to the light. And as soon as she could see, she glanced at the clock to read the time. It was close to ten at night, and Kathryn had promised Ben they'd have their movie night today, but she couldn't go before she found out what happened to the roll. It wasn't that the roll contained some great pictures, because they were mostly campus shots, but she'd never lost a role before. She was extremely controlling of her photography gear, needing to know where everything was and making sure they weren't damaged. So it was easy to say that she had never lost anything photography related. Not even when she had to travel for team meets, or moving from school to Ben's for the summer, or even when she came to Princeton.

Kathryn had been using the dark room in Blair Hall since the first week of her freshman year, and had started using it this year even before school had officially started. Heck, she even had a key to the room. This thing most people called a hobby, Kathryn called a passion. It had definitely helped her through losing her ability to do gymnastics, which had devastated her. Photography was important to her. And all Kathryn really wanted to know was what had happened to her roll of film.

Her cell phone started to buzz, then Ben's ring tone, and she knew it was going to have to be a mystery she would solve tomorrow. If she didn't head up now, he'd drag her out and she did not want that spectacle to be repeated again. Grabbing a pencil and paper, she scribbled down a note for everyone who came in to know that her roll was missing. Maybe someone had taken it by mistake, she figured, trying to talk herself into that logic instead of going back in and scourging the room top to bottom.

Kathryn hadn't been expecting to see anyone in the hall this late into the night, but she almost ran into a custodial worker down the hall as she hurried back. "Oh sorry," she exclaimed, before stepping around and noting that it was the same one from earlier in the day, the one who knew Ben.

"It's alright," he said. For a moment she thought the man was wearing round glasses, which made her heart skip a beat. "Shouldn't be lurking about the halls this late at night any who. The name's Joe," Joe introduced himself. Kathryn smiled nervously; meeting strangers really wasn't her thing. Being alone with them at night wasn't really her thing either. She always imagined them wearing glasses, like her nightmare from before.

"Kathryn," she told him after a moment. The proper manners she'd had drilled into her as a child, then at finishing school, made her respond.

"Ah yes, Ben's friend," Joe said, a silly grin on his face. "Good kid that Ben. Always looking out for everyone, that boy is. Too bad he can't be around all the time." Kathryn nodded, getting this weird feeling down her back. The one that made your skin crawl when you knew something was coming.

"Yeah, too bad," she said, taking a step back. "Sorry, but I have to go. It was nice meeting you though," she told him and turned around, forcing herself not to run up the stairs and all the way to her room.

"Nice meeting you too, Kathryn," she heard Joe call after her as she went up the stairs. Even as she made her way to her dorm to drop off her things, Kathryn felt as though Joe kept watching her. She shivered at the thought.

"I'm just being paranoid," Kathryn mumbled to herself as she stopped in front of her dorm door and reached into her pocket for the key. She frowned, and reached into the other one. How could she have forgotten her key? "I guess I left it in my bag from today's trip," she figured, stepping back and heading down the hall and up the stairs again. Ben kept a spare of her key, so getting in later wouldn't be an issue. And even if he didn't, she could always just crash in his room.

The thought made her stomach tighten for a moment, which was odd. Kathryn had been spending basically any school break since her high school freshman year with him and his family at their South Carolina home and farm. At least when she hadn't been at some gymnastics training camp, which was more often than not.

She remembered the first time he took her home with him, winter break. She'd been a little worried at first, since they'd only become kind of friends in November, but when Ben had found out she would be returning to campus for Christmas after her camp, he just wouldn't hear no as an answer. After his parents meet her though, his mom had invited her for every break she wasn't going to be spending with her own family. Which would be none. She didn't mind though, their home reminded her of her home back in Kansas, back when she was young and spent a lot of her time at her grandmother's. Not to mention that Ben had a little sister, who she loved to play with and photograph.

It was the first trip that was what really kept her coming back. That was the trip when she had told Ben the truth about herself and her family (though back then IR hadn't really started up yet, that came later), something she had never shared with anyone before. It was then that their bond got stronger and grew to what it was now. She'd seen him in every possible way, and suddenly the idea of crashing in his room made her feel differently. Kathryn absolutely did not want to be feeling any different at all.

"Hey, you're late," Ben was at the door of his dorm, leaning against it and smiling rather cockily at her. He'd just taken a shower, because his dirty blond hair had darkened and was dripping.

"Not late late," Kathryn argued with her own grin. "Just fashionably late." Ben laughed and pulled her into his dorm, while Kathryn closed the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N:** Number 3! Sorry for the delay, last weeks before SB are always full of work. Anyway, I hope you guys are liking it. I know it's a bit slow in the beginning but it gets better, or I've been told.

Anyway till next time! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"So these are all today's pics?" Ben asked Kathryn as he flipped through her binder. He knew which once were new and which were old; he never missed a picture Kathryn took and developed. She wouldn't let him even if he wanted to. He looked up from his place on his bed and down at the ground where Kathryn was laying with all of his pillows and a bowl of popcorn. She nodded, her eyes not diverting from the screen. "You're meaning to tell me that, in the three hours we've been back, you've been in the dark room developing? You're insane you know that?"

"And it's why you love me," Kathryn teased. "You'd be so bored if I was normal." Ben laughed, because he knew it was true. It was her dedication to something, the way she would get lost in it for hours until you called her back, that he loved about her. "That reminds me. You have a spare to my room right?"

Ben shook his head. "I left it in your room this morning when I brought you breakfast. I meant to get it back later today. Don't tell me you left your key in your room." He watched as her shoulders slumped slightly in disappointment.

"I might have," she said slowly. "I think I left it in my purse from today. I thought I'd had it with me when I was in the dark room, but when I got to my room to leave my stuff, it wasn't there."

"Did you leave it in the dark room?" Kathryn shook her head as Ben kept thinking. He suppose she could have left it, it wasn't the first time she'd locked herself out after all. "Guess you're going to have to sleep in the hall." Ben laughed as he ducked from a pillow that had been aimed for his head.

"You're a jerk," Kathryn told him with a pout. "Wait till I tell your ma you left me to sleep on the cold, hard floor of the dorm hall. She'll set you straight when we head down for Christmas in a couple of weeks." Ben couldn't help but give a shiver at the thought of being lectured by his mother. She was the sweetest women, but once you step out of line you might as well be pecked to death by the chickens because it would be a lot less painful.

"Fine fine," Ben said, sliding off his bed and sitting next to her. "You can stay here for the night," he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Pout no more, Ben has helped you out." Kathryn laughed and Ben touched his head to hers, as if to whisper something like they had in freshman year. He noticed the sweet scent of the perfume he'd given her for her birthday and couldn't help but smile at the memory of the day.

It had been her favorite, and secretly his too, until the store where she used to get it didn't sell it anymore because it had been discontinued. It had taken him a lot of time and money to track down another, and he remembered the look on her face when she saw it. Everything had been worth it just for that. "Hey Katie," he said softly, his finger twirling her hair unconsciously. He closed his eyes and decided he was going to tell her right then that he was pretty sure he was in love with her.

"Ben look," the serious tone in Kathryn's voice made Ben look up to see the television movie had been interrupted by breaking news. The telecaster was talking, but all he saw was the live feed playing the background. International Rescue was in the middle of a rescue, something about an earthquake on an island. There must have been a chopper filming, because the video zoomed in on the famous blue uniforms of the IR crew. Thunderbird Two and Thunderbird One were on scene; Two had its ramp down, meaning they were evacuating the island people. Whatever was happening, they must have deemed grave enough for direct interference. Ben counted the men in uniform, only two were visible; one was on the ramp, making sure everyone hurried in and the other was on the ground talking to what looked to be the country's forces. He figured someone was inside T2, telling people where to go and the fourth member was yet to be seen. Ben watched the blue figures on the ground, the one talking to the police, and noticed the way his head would turn quickly towards a nearby building. Someone must have been in there. Ben didn't know who though; only Kathryn knew which colored sash belonged with which of her brothers.

He squeezed her hand reassuringly. "They're okay," he said comforting as they watched. "They're going to be okay." He felt her squeeze his hand back, not letting go as she nodded slowly. Then everything shook. Ben didn't know if the helicopter had been moving, which is why the picture moved, until he saw the building sway. The few remaining inhabitants either fell to the ground and covered their heads, or dropped what they carried and ran into the 'Bird. Ben watched as the two IR members looked at the swaying building as it started to topple on itself.

Kathryn gripped his hand tighter that it almost hurt as they both watched one member run towards the building, the other rushing everyone in even as the aftershock kept going. The news camera kept trying to focus in on everything at once, and for a moment they lost sight of the running Thunderbird pilot. "They're going to be okay," Ben said, not knowing if it was for her assurance or his. Finally, the camera settled and closed in on the now collapsed building.

Ben heard Kathryn's breathing stopped as the seconds ticked by and no sign of survivors. For a moment, Ben feared the worst, feared having to hold Kathryn as she cried over a loss that should have never happened. Over the bond that she should have had but didn't. Over the future that brother would never get to see or live.

But then, out of the corner of the building, figures appeared. Dirty and dust covered, but the blue uniform was recognizable even under everything. Ben let out a sigh of relief as two blue men emerged, followed by a couple of others. Ben couldn't help but notice they way one IR member supported another, but at least they were both safe. They were both alive and would recover.

Ben hugged Kathryn, rubbing her arm to calm her down. "See, they're okay," he assured her. "They're okay. They're the Thunderbirds, nothing bad happens to them. They do too much good to be wronged."

"I know," Kathryn sighed and Ben wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. "I just can't help but think, if we hadn't been watching the movie, we wouldn't have known. I wouldn't have known that my brother almost died today. How many have I missed just from being in class? How many more will I miss? What if one of those is the one?"

"Stop. You cannot think like that Kat," Ben told her firmly but still gentle. He knew how much this bothered her; to lose a brother and not having really known them at all. To have one die and not know about it until the rest of the world knew as well. Ben turned the TV off and they sat in silence together.

"Come on," Ben said, getting up. "Let's go pick that lock. You have to get back to your room tonight."

"Kicking me out?" Kathryn tried to tease, but Ben could see the way here eyes were rimmed red, close to tears.

"Not quiet. As much as I would love to have you in my bed," Ben told her, which was partially true but that was not the point right now. "You have a laptop to get to and an international call to make."

* * *

Alan Tracy sat on a lawn chair near the pool, just looking at the end of the sunset. It was nearly dark out, the pool lights already turned on for the evening. But he knew no one was going to be using them tonight. Not after today's mission at least. Everyone was still too wired, too jumpy, and too scared.

He shut his eyes at the memory of what had happened today. How he watched as the simple assistance had turned into immediate evacuation for the small island. A vacation spot that was out of season, lucky for them. The first earthquake had been big enough to cause the islanders worries of a tsunami, and as parts of the island surface had been cracked, and John's prediction that the aftershock would almost be as bad, IR had gone into full rescue mode.

It was supposed to be simple. Have everyone stay in one of the empty pods in Thunderbird 2, keeping their secrecy. Then people had started to bring in keepsakes, and children couldn't be found. Panic started to arise and they had tried to do all they could to make things go quicker. Virgil had gone off to check one last building, Scott was inside steering people away from IR secrets, Gordon was ushering people up the ramp, and he had been left to deal with the government and hurry people. Alan had kept looking over his shoulder to see if Virgil was on his way.

And then the aftershock came and with it, his own panic. He yelled for everyone to take cover in the Thunderbird as he ran towards the swaying building. His thoughts revolved around having to find Virgil, having to get to him and make sure he was safe. Alan had run straight in to the toppling building, yelling Virgil's name and trying not to get crushed by the building that was falling into itself. He could hear the screams of natives, and he followed them, ignoring Scott's command to get outside. He had leapt over fallen debris and dodged to avoid getting hit. The screams were getting louder and he followed them to a back door. He rushed out just in time as the building had fallen completely.

He remembered feeling relieved when he saw Virgil, standing with his uniform, alive. Then he noticed the way his own brother swayed and shook slightly. Before Alan even realized it, he was at his brother's side, supporting him. They walked back to Thunderbird Two just like that, and despite Virgil's attempts to seem fine, Alan had placed him in infirmary as Gordon took off on Two and Scott in One. They'd booked it to the nearest and safest location, deposited the island's inhabitants and gone home.

They hadn't even officially gathered for a meeting, though he was sure Scott, as Field Commander, had debriefed their dad once Virgil had been admitted into infirmary. All he was waiting for now was for Brain to let them know how Virgil was doing.

Alan heard the footsteps coming up behind him, and he twisted around in his chair to see who it was. Tin-Tin was walking towards him, a worried expression on her face. Alan's thoughts jumped to the worse, but before he could even ask, Tin-Tin shook her head. "It's not about Virgil," she told him, sitting down on the side of his chair. "I'm just worried about you. You haven't come in since you arrived. Alan, you're still in uniform."

Alan looked down to see she was right. He sighed and pulled Tin-Tin to his side, making room for her. "I've just been distracted, that's all," he assured her. "I'm just trying to figure out how it all went wrong. How this sunset could be so beautiful, yet there was catastrophe today. Not just about Virgil, but a lot of people lost their homes today Tin-Tin."

"And a lot could have lost their lives," Alan stroked Tin-Tin's hair as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "Alan, what you and brothers do is wonderful. It should be the sunset that reminds you how valuable life is, which makes your job worthwhile."

"But is it worth it?" Alan asked, looking down at her. "Is it really worth it Tin-Tin? All the dangers that come with what we do. We do so much good, but there are so many people that want to see us destroyed. Like the Hood. And if it's not IR, then it's with Tracy Industries. Someone always wants something. It's why we live on the island isn't it? To be a part from all that." They sat quietly, Alan still upset to talk anymore.

"If we're still talking about IR, which I think we aren't because you already know why we live on the island. It keeps from being detected, it keeps the Thunderbirds operational," Tin-Tin reminded him. "Now listen to me Alan Shepard Tracy. Yes, you may have reason to be wary, but you cannot hide out because of that wary. Remember, the only thing to fear is fear itself. Do not let fear dictate your life and keep you from doing what you love or who." With that, Alan watched as Tin-Tin got up and held her hand out for him. "My father has made dinner, come on. A full stomach will make you feel better."

Alan grinned ever so slightly and took her hand, pulling himself up. Tin-Tin was right, of course.

* * *

**A/N: **Life isn't always as pretty as the day is. Thanks for reading you guys are the best!

Again, sorry for the awkward story cuts. I really didn't write good breaks that weren't like pages long.


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn huffed angrily at her computer screen for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Is it so damn difficult to pick up?" she said angrily at the screen. She was immediately shushed by studious students nearby and Kathryn slammed her computer close and got up from her table in the library.

She mumbled angrily as she made her way outside where she could be angry louder. It had been over twelve hours since watching her brothers' rescue live on television. Over twelve hours since Ben had managed to pick the lock of her room and twelve hours since she had begun to try and contact her brothers via video chat. Over twelve hours and she hadn't heard anything.

Kathryn tried not to think of the worst case scenario. But she hated not hearing anything; it gave her bad feelings and made her uneasy and angry. And she knew she'd inherited the infamous Tracy temper from her dad, so beware of anyone who got in her way. In her mind though, she had a right to be angry. For all she knew, Virgil could be in a coma, or worse, dead. This period of waiting was almost as bad when she was in high school and Gordon had been in the hydrofoil accident. As far as she knew, that was by far the worst week of her life.

Sitting down on a low wall and opening her computer again, Kathryn tried to connect with Alan once more. "Come on Alan. Aren't you always saying we should talk more?" she muttered to herself as she waited to see if there would be a response. "Well, pick up and accept my damn video request!"

"Still haven't heard anything, huh?" Kathryn shook her head furiously, not taking her eyes off the screen as she felt Ben sit down next to her and look over her shoulder. "You would think having five brothers, you'd hear from someone."

"Scott doesn't have one, John is up on Five so I don't know how to get to him, Virgil is obviously a no, Gordon is always at the pool, and Alan isn't picking up!" Kathryn told him, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest. "I swear, if I ever get my hands on them…"she threatened. Though she didn't know what she could do to her estranged brothers. Alan was the shortest brother, just shy of six feet at 5 feet 11 inches, beating her by a good eight inches. Scott beat them all, being an entire foot taller than she was. So physical harm would not be an actual threat to them. Not that she saw them to do them any harm to begin with.

She heard Ben chuckle softly against ear and she was suddenly aware of how close he was to her. "Good thing John is up in space, he won't be able to feel the wrath of Kathryn Tracy."

"Are you aware that you're the only one who calls me Tracy? Why can't you call me Swicord like the rest of the world?"

"The rest of the world doesn't know you're a Tracy," Ben pointed out and he unwrapped her crossed arms. "Besides, I think Tracy suits you much better. You'd think one of your many brothers would bother to call, wouldn't you?"

"I'm would think so too! But this stupid computer says they're all offline so they're probably not even receiving any incoming calls," Kathryn said without much conviction. She was very much aware of her weird, almost nonexistent, relationship with her brothers. The closest she could compare it to was that it was having a long distance relative who your mother made you call on their birthday or on Christmas day because it was expected of you, not because you actually cared. She was ten when all of her brothers were out of the house and either at boarding school or college. Since then her contact with them had been limited, and then she'd been sent off to finishing then boarding school and it was pretty much nonexistent now. Sometimes it frightened her when she would realize that she didn't really care.

But there was a more pressing matter now that she saw Ben, causing her to remember another worry of hers. "Hey Ben, can I ask you a question?" she asked him, turning around to face him. She noticed he was twirling her hair around his finger again, an old habit of his, and she couldn't help but get that feeling in her stomach once more when he grinned down at her.

"Of course Kat, what's up?"

Kathryn took a breath, knowing she was going to sound crazy for saying it; especially because Ben had already tried to convince her otherwise. "Does Joe work every day? Because I've already run into him like five times today, but I've only been to three different building. Dorm, dining hall, library. I shouldn't be running into him this much. I don't know Ben, he's kind of creeping me out a little bit. I feel like he's following me. But now that I think about, I swear that I feel someone has been watching me for a while now. And with the dream the last two nights, it's like a bad omen Benny. I swear." By the end it, Kathryn was looking out onto the campus, watching as students just joked around and had fun. She envied them, slightly; their ability to be at peace with the world and not have this paranoia she carried around.

"You had the dream again last night?" She heard Ben ask, tugging gently on her hair to make her turn and look at him.

"Yeah," Kathryn sighed, rubbing her tired eyes to make a point. "Ben, I'm not crazy am I?"

"Of course not Katie," Ben told her immediately, and she knew he was worried about her. Ben was the only one who was allowed to call her Katie, and he used that privilege mostly in situations when he was worried about her. "You have reason to worry. If it makes you feel better, I'll have dad look in to Joe. You know he'd do anything you'd ask. And this worrying is probably what's causing you dreams." Kathryn knew what he was doing, trying to reassure her. It didn't mean he believed her though, it just meant he knew how to handle the situation, and she supposed that was the best she could ask. Because Ben would never really understand, hard as he tried, the thoughts she lived with.

Kathryn didn't tell Ben how this time, the dream was different. Ever since she'd been kidnapped, the man in her dream never had a face. It was because she never saw the face of her kidnapper, or at least she couldn't remember it. All she remembered from the event was that she had been on her way to the pool when someone started talking to her along the way, then the darkness. Her psychologist had told her dad it was most likely a repressed memory, and there had been enough hard evidence that when he'd been prosecuted, she didn't have to be there to testify. Kathryn had never faced her kidnapper, and she sometimes feared she would face him one day without knowing it. So it scared her when the man in her dream had more of a clear outline of the face. She remembered the shape of the mouth and nose, the gleam of the light shinning of his glasses.

Kathryn just hoped to God that Ben was right, that her dreams weren't an omen for something bad that was going to happen.

* * *

It went without saying that Ben was worried about Kathryn. Never before had he seen her so uneasy over a single person, so much that it was starting to make him uneasy. Ben figured he would ask his dad to look into it as soon as he could, which meant later in the day since his dad was in meetings all day. He didn't want to worry his ma with any of this, and only his older half-sister Julia would be of some help, only she was off on her honeymoon and he did not want to be interrupting that.

"Don't worry Kat," Ben said, giving her a hug. "I'll figure it out," he assured her. "I've never let you down before, have I?" He looked down at her with a smile and she smiled back, shaking her own head.

"Not yet."

"Not ever," Ben promised. He looked down at her gray eyes and could there was something else that was bothering her. He also knew he wasn't going to be able to get it out of her unless she wanted to say it. Stubborn, this Tracy girl was, but it was one of the things he liked about her.

"Benny, don't you have a seminar in like two minutes?" Kathryn asked, breaking Ben out of his small trance. He looked at the clock on her computer and sighed. "I'll take that as a yes," Ben smiled at her giggles.

"I'll find you when it's done," he told her, getting off the wall. He really didn't want to leave her there, but he knew he had to. Kathryn nodded and winked at him.

"I'll be fine till then Ben. Unless someone calls the funny farm and has me interned for yelling at the computer," she joked and Ben smiled. With that, he took off towards the classroom.

On the way, Ben pulled the phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. His dad might be in a meeting, but that didn't mean he couldn't leave a message now. Besides, he wanted to have good news to give the next time he saw Kathryn.

* * *

Virgil walked down the hallways of his island home, somewhat distracted. Brains said it would be normal, after all a hit to the head like that could have caused more than the minor concussion he gained. Virgil was pretty sure it gave him supersonic hearing though, because there was this loud beeping had been irritating him for the longest time. It was the reason he wasn't in his room resting like his dad had sent him to do.

The beeping led to Alan's room and Virgil sighed. He should have known. Alan was on his way back from Five with John at the moment, so Virgil took the liberty of letting himself in. With Virgil grounded, and two long, grueling back to back missions, Jeff Tracy didn't want IR to be a man down incase another tough one came along. This was fine with Virgil, because he was still exhausted from the Australia mission.

Virgil found himself in front of Alan's desk, looking at his brother's laptop. Taking a seat, Virgil prayed there wasn't a pass code as he opened it up and waited for the screen to load. Thankfully there wasn't. Immediately Virgil saw what the issue was. It seemed that Alan was getting a video chat request, and as Virgil looked at the missed calls sections, he saw that this person had been trying to reach him for a very, very long time.

Virgil didn't know why he didn't recognize the username until he accepted the call and her voice came over the computer. "About time Alan Shepard Tracy! Do you have any idea how long I have been trying to reach you?! More than twelve hours Alan! Twelve! Don't you ever listen to your computer? I'm amazed you managed to respond to this one. What on earth have you been doing all this time? It better be a really good reason, seeing as I had to watch the live footage of you last mission and then fail to reach anyone. Anyone! Do you have any idea how terrified I have been Alan? Do you!?" Virgil couldn't help but smile slightly as he heard Kathryn's temper, and touched that she had wanted to find out if he was okay. But at the same time, he wished his little sister would use her indoor-Virgil-has-a-concussion, voice.

"Sorry Kathryn, Alan must have been on his way to Five when you started. He's on his way back if you want to yell at him a little bit later," Virgil grinned. "I mean, you have me quivering in fear myself. But only just a little."

"Virgil!" He watched as Kathryn's face lit up when she recognized him. "Sorry. I thought you were Alan. How are you? Are you okay?"

Virgil nodded, noticing how she seemed to be walking at the same time because the background kept changing. It made his head slightly dizzy. "I'm fine. Just a minor concussion. Dad has me grounded for the week though, then another check-up. That's why John's on his way down. Are you walking?"

Virgil watched as Kathryn nodded. "Yeah, just heading back to my dorm. Thank goodness the halls are tap entrance. I don't think I'd be able to swipe and hold the laptop at the same time. I want to get into my room before I yell at you too." Her voice, much to Virgil's liking, had dropped a few decimals upon learning he had a concussion. Virgil tried to remember if Kathryn had every had a concussion from gymnastics, but at the moment, the memory kept leaving his grasp as he reached for it.

"What? Why? I didn't do anything!" Virgil protested instead.

"That's the point! You're fine! And yet you didn't have the decency to let me know!" Kathryn snapped at him. The screen wobbled and Virgil could only imagine what she was trying to do single handed. He could see the familiar color of her walls and he knew they'd made it back to her dorm. The screen settled and Kathryn sat down, inching closer. "Do you have any idea what I've been through the last thirteen hours Virgil? I watch that building fall on you! I watched Alan come in and then seconds where nothing happened and you both came out. Only there was something obviously wrong with you! And I had no idea what had happened inside the building! I can't get in touch with anyone and then I start thinking the worse! I thought you might have died Virgil Grissom Tracy! And all you have is a stupid minor concussion!"

Virgil frowned, noticing the way her eyes were turning red and the crack in her voice. He instantly felt horrible, and could only imagine what she went through. At least Dad had comms to touch base with him. Kathryn had no one. "I'm sorry Kathryn."

"Yeah well," Kathryn sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her sleeves, looking away so he wouldn't see the tears that were probably trying to escape. "Just don't do that to me again. Understand?" Virgil nodded solemnly. "Good. Hold on I'll be right back." Virgil watched as his sister stepped away from the screen, no doubt to go get a tissue. Kathryn never let anyone see her cry; heck Virgil couldn't remember the last time she'd cried. While he waited, Virgil wondered why no one else had picked up their sister's call. He wondered why no one had called her. He wondered if this was what it was like for those watching every mission on the television, everyone who didn't have a direct link to the inner working of International Rescue. He wondered if other people watched, and worried just like Kathryn.

Virgil knew something was wrong when it took her more time than necessary to get back. Then he could hear her mutterings as she made her way back. The thing that assured him something was wrong; the one thing that he knew he could count on even if he didn't know his sister very well, was the look on her face when she sat down again. It was the same look Gordon got when there was something wrong. It was a look, that when on those two, you paid attention to.

"Kathryn, what's wrong?" Virgil's voice was quiet, but firm and demanding. This was no time to skirt around a problem. He saw his sister's hesitance, the way her eyes flickered at him for a brief moment before looking away. It was easy to see that she was debating whether or not to bother him with the problem she was having; she must have thought Virgil had bigger things to worry about. "Kathryn."

Virgil watched as his sister gave up with a sigh and turned to face him. "It's just that," she started hesitantly, which worried Virgil. It was obvious that she didn't want to burden him with her worries, which worried him. What kind of brother was he if his little sister couldn't come to him for help. "I think someone's been watching me. And no, I don't have any hard evidence of it, but I know it!" Virgil listened as she launched into this story about a janitor name Joe, how he was always around, and the feelings she was getting of being watched. But the thing that convinced Virgil something was wrong where the last thing she said. "I think someone's been in my room," Kathryn whispered, avoiding the camera.

This caught Virgil's attention and he leaned into the computer to see if he heard correctly. "Someone has been in your dorm?" he repeated. Kathryn nodded, pulling her unzipped fleece tighter around her. For a moment, Virgil remembered that it was now winter in New England, a thought he really couldn't phantom because it was so nice on Tracy Island.

"Things have been moved around, like my photography gear," Kathryn told him. Virgil gave her a questioning look because he had no idea what she was talking about. How much gear did a person need for a point and shot? "Photography gear Virgil! You know, like lenses. I found it on the ground, and it's old, from Kansas. It used to be Grandma's, so I make sure to always keep it safe. There's no way it could have been on the ground."

"Are you sure it didn't just roll off?" Virgil asked.

"Of course I'm sure," she snapped at him. "I take care of all of my gear. And even if I managed to pump into it make it fall, then I would have picked it up. But it's not just that. There are books on my shelves that are upside down and my bookmarks are out. Someone's been in here Virgil. I swear."

"Alright, alright calm down," Virgil said, hearing the panic in her voice start to rise. He didn't doubt that she noticed the disorganization, especially if she was just as organized as he remembered her to be. It made her feel in control, especially after the kidnap. He wondered if she still had panic attacks like when she was little. He was never really good at getting her out of those, but John and Gordon could. Those two always knew how to get her to calm down. He wondered where John was right now…He tried to stop his mind from wandering and focus on the issue at hand. Kathryn needed him to; even it was hurting his head to concentrate. "Key. Who has a key to your room?"

"Ben," Kathryn responded without a thought. "He's the only one with a copy."

"Ben?" Virgil asked, trying to remember who this Ben guy was. "Your boyfriend?" He could see the change in color along her cheeks as she shook her head.

"Best friend. Since the ninth grade! Come on Virgil, concentrate!" Kathryn sounded exasperated with him and Virgil frowned. How was he supposed to remember that? It wasn't like he'd actually heard about the guy often and he had a concussion. "And Ben doesn't have the key with him. He gave it back yesterday and left it here." And there went Virgil's only suspect. He also knew that Kathryn was waiting for him to figure out a solution.

"Give me a minute," he told her, thinking. His head still hurt from the accident, and it was difficult to concentrate on just that. Virgil figured he'd have to get their dad's opinion on this. "Just stay there," he told her. "Lock the door, don't let anyone in. I'm going to go ask dad."

"Hey Virg," Kathryn's voice was smaller now and he turned to see his sister looking at the screen rather frightened. "There's one more thing."

"What is it?"He could see her hesitance as she spoke.

"Did-did the guy who abducted me eleven years ago, did he wear glasses?" Virgil frowned, not at her but at the question. It had been decided long ago they wouldn't talk about the event, and as far as he knew, Kathryn still couldn't remember anything that went on during her capture.

"I don't know, why?"

"I think he did," Kathryn said quietly. "I dreamed it last night again. He was wearing glasses Virgil. He was wearing glasses."

* * *

**A/N:** I know! So many updates so quick and soon. What else can I say but I'm in Nebraska and I'm bored. Hope it's okay that it's a little longer than usual, awkward cuts had to be made.

Still don't own the things I don't own.


	6. Chapter 6

Austin slammed his hand against his desk, hard. If he hadn't been so furious, then he probably would have noticed the dull throb of his hand. That jerk, was all he could think as he looked around the room.

His partner in crime was nowhere to be seen, but Austin knew that because of his foolishness, things were going to have to be moved ahead of schedule. Really, how hard was it to go in, plant a camera, and leave? There wasn't supposed to be anything missing, there wasn't supposed to be any sign of entrance. "Disgusting that I have to work with such lowly people," Austin muttered to himself.

Austin turned back to his computer, watching the live feed from the camera. So little Kathryn Tracy did remember him after all. Well she wouldn't now, because thanks to winnings, he'd been able to buy himself a nice couple of colored contacts. And he'd dyed his blond hair black, not to mention jail had aged him a bit; really no one should be able to recognize him.

"It'll have to be tonight," Austin thought out loud. "Before the Tracy gets the idea of coming to the rescue." Smiling, he leaned back in his chair and tapped his fingers against each other. "Our reunion will be grand little Kathryn Tracy. I'll make you wish you lived out your nightmares instead of the reality I'm going to give you."

* * *

Virgil was still sitting at Alan's desk by the time Alan had gotten back with John. Virgil hadn't heard Alan walk in until Alan called his name. "Sorry Alan," Virgil said, shaking his thoughts clear. "Your computer kept beeping and I came in to see if I could turn it off."

"Sorry," Alan apologized, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Did you get it off?" Virgil nodded, swiveling around in the chair to face his little brother.

"Yeah, it was Kathryn. Apparently she's been trying to contact you for hours." Alan smacked his head with his hand.

"Let me guess. She saw the mission?" Virgil nodded. "I should have called her! I should have come in here and heard the call! I can't believe I didn't think of it beforehand. I was just so worried about you, then preoccupied with getting Three ready to get John." Alan's loud tone made Virgil wince slightly, but he was sure Alan hadn't noticed. Virgil could see the anguish on Alan's face over not taking care of his sister.

"I know how you can make it up to her," Virgil told him, turning around to get the computer to show Alan what was on the page. "Tell me you're not too tired to make a trip down with me to New Jersey."

Alan leaned in to read the article and frowned. "Have you told dad?" Virgil shook his head.

"I just found out. Something is about to happen Al, I just hope we're not too late to intervene."

"Let's fire up Tracy One then, it's a six hour flight." Alan printed the page of the blond man with glasses, the caption underneath the picture reading: _Released early for good behavior_.

Ben walked out of his seminar class in a hurry. He still hadn't heard back from his dad, but that didn't matter. He kept thinking of Kathryn's worried looked, the promise he'd made to her and her brother, and this feeling in his gut.

* * *

"Ben!" He stopped and turned hearing Kathryn's voice from the other end of the hall. He spotted her immediately; she was wearing his university fleece jacket after all.

"That's where it went," he mumbled to himself as he walked towards her. "Kathryn, hey," he tried to act calm when he reached her. "Did you manage to reach your brother?"

Kathryn nodded. "Yeah. I talked to Virgil actually. Apparently Alan was off getting John," she told him. "He's fine, minor concussion, but fine."

"That's good," Ben told her, "It's not something too big. He'll probably be dizzy for a couple of days, maybe a bit disoriented but as long as he doesn't do anything to drastic or goes on a mission, he'll be fine." Ben wrapped his arm around her shoulders to assure her.

"Oh here's your key back," Kathryn told him, showing him the shiny gold key. "Found it on my desk." She slid it into his pocket as they walked.

"Thanks, did you find yours?" Ben asked, playing with the tips of her hair. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by it. Well he did; it was a beautiful auburn color –an almost copper color that was red with a brown tinge, not to mention it was lush and soft and all natural. He'd been playing with her hair since freshman year of high school, tugging at it to get her attention. Ben remembered what his guy friends would say about his odd habits, not to mention what they would say of the very pretty Kathryn Swicord. Even then their comments had always bothered him, because truthfully he was pretty sure he fell for her the moment she walked on campus.

"Yeah. It was so odd; I found it on my closet shelf. I guess I took it out of my pocket or something," Kathryn told him. That seemed odd to Ben, that she wouldn't remember, but then again he forgot where he put his calculator after he'd just used it the other day.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Ben asked as they headed back in the direction of their dorms.

"Virgil told me to stay in my dorm," Kathryn confessed. "I kind of told him what I told you earlier today." Ben nodded; of course she would tell him. It only made sense, all he wondered was what Virgil was going to do about it.

"Then let's go to mine," Ben suggested. "Yours is rather dull after all."

"Just because you have television, that does not make your dorm the fun dorm," Kathryn laughed.

"Oh really? What are we going to do in your dorm then? Hmm? Read a book? Play cards?" He teased her.

"Alright fine. Let's go to your dorm. We're watching a movie though, and I get to pick," Kathryn commanded.

"But you picked last time," Ben pointed out, smiling though. He knew Kathryn knew that he was going to let her pick. He always let her pick, even when they were out on the farm. His dad told him he was love-sick for her, Ben just called it being generous.

As they walked, Ben kept looking out the corner of his eyes to see if Joe was around. He wasn't, but that only made him more worrisome. He usually saw the man when he was nearing the entrance of the building, or inside cleaning. But somehow he doubted Joe would be working in the Hall today.

* * *

**A/N:** It's an itty bitty one to make up for the longer one last time.

Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed and/or favorited the story! You guys are the best!


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we watching?" Ben asked as he sat down on his couch between the arm rest and Kathryn. It was their third movie of the night but Ben didn't mind because their movie nights could go on forever. And it wasn't like either of them had class on Sunday.

Kathryn scooted over to make him more space as she tucked her legs underneath her. "Sweet Home Alabama," Kathryn grinned. "Your favorite movie ever!" Ben couldn't help but groan and roll his eyes at the same time. Of all the movies she had to find…

"I don't understand your fascination with this movie," Ben told her as he put his arm on the back of the couch. "It's not very original. In fact, it's very unoriginal."

"You're just upset that it takes place in the south," Kathryn told him as she poked him in the chest. "Make up your mind; are you a Southerner or a Midwesterner? You can't be both Benjamin."

"Pulling out the first name card, I see how it is."

"Good. Cause that's how it is."

"Sally."

"That doesn't even work! My first name isn't Sally."

"But it was going to be."

"But thankfully my mom convinced my dad out of it."

"Named after the first two American women in space. Such big accomplishments to live up to on such a small girl."

"First of, shut up. Secondly one was the first women to walk on the moon; the other was the first women in space. Thirdly, your name is Benjamin Orion Benedict. Besides the fact that Ben derives from both Benjamin and Benedict, your middle name is Orion. Your initials spell out BOB!" By then end, the two friends were in a fit of laughter, facing each other. They'd gotten in each other's face that they both realized how close they really were at the same time. Ben could smell Kathryn's perfume; Kathryn could smell Ben's aftershave. Their breathing was heavy from laughing so hard, and each one had a smile on their face. Ben saw his chance and did the one thing he had wanted to do for a long time.

He kissed his best friend.

* * *

Kathryn loved many things. She loved strawberries with sugar sprinkled over them. She loved when it was a clear day and the sun wasn't too bright and there was a gentle breeze. She loved babies and kids. She loved watching the stars at night and connecting them into figures that didn't exist. But most importantly, she loved spending time with Ben.

He had tried to be her friend since her first day in that Midwestern boarding school. Not only that, but it had also been her first day back in the States from spending her middle school years in an English finishing school. She could remember feeling completely lost and disoriented by the campus, and no doubt it showed on her face because a boy came over to help her out. Upon learning that it was her first day and she was completely lost, he took her under his wing. That boy was of course Ben. He knew the school backwards and forwards; both of his parents had gone there and his half-sister had graduated last spring. He had shown her the ins and outs of the school, gave her the most important information on teachers, classes and students.

It took her a while, but Kathryn finally settled into the life of a boarder and let Ben get closer to her once she figured out he wasn't out to get her. Back then, Kathryn had still been competing and training in competitive gymnastics, so it wasn't like she was always in school. But Ben had been there to help her out first semester and sweet-talked teachers for extensions behind her back. Somehow they had ended up being really close, and when he had found out she'd be staying on campus for the winter holidays, he immediately declared she was going South with him and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Then she told him the truth, of her nightmares and her past. How she had been born a Tracy, kidnapped at seven turning eight, and essentially put into a protective plan set up by her brothers and father, leading her to become Swicord.

As the years past, Ben had been whatever she needed of him. Mentor, friend, brother figure, best-friend. He had been the one to punch Mike Lucadis for telling everyone that he had hooked up with her after sophomore Homecoming, and "went all the way". He had been the one every single one of her important meets, even Worlds. He had been the one to attempt teach her how to drive a tractor and a car, how to fish and swing a baseball bat correctly. He had made fun of her when she had tried to cut her own hair, when the fish won and she fell overboard, when she fell into one of his pranks. He had been the one who failed the US History partner final with her and to this day still called them dream-team.

Ben had always been there for her, and she knew he would always be there for her. All Kathryn couldn't figure out was the moment when she stopped looking at him as her best friend and more as a boy. An eligible and single young man. There more she tried to talk herself out of liking him, the more she found herself liking him.

But she couldn't do it to Ben. He was so sure of who he was and what he wanted, that it didn't seem fair to Kathryn to drag him into her uncertainty. Because Kathryn was so uncertain, about everything. She knew she hid it well, because there were times when she even fooled herself into believing that she was fine. But she wasn't. Not only did she still carry the trauma and the emotional scares of that horrible day and its aftermath, but she had no idea who she was or who she wanted to become.

After the incident at Olympic team tryouts, which not only left her out of the Olympics but the gymnastics world, Kathryn had no idea what she had wanted. For years her goal had been the Olympics, to prove not only to herself that she could do it, but to her family. Prove she was worthy of the Tracy name; but she was constantly feeling like that was something she shouldn't have to be prove. She knew the sacrifices made to protect her, but since then she had just felt so out of place. Her conversations with family were usually short because any longer would just get awkward. Every day she drifted farther from them until there was a canyon in between and they all just lived in different worlds.

The point was, essentially, that she couldn't be with Ben because he deserved better. He had this bright future as a doctor, not to mention he was from a great and wealthy family and she was just this girl who didn't know anything about herself or plans for the future. As far as most of the world knew, she didn't even exist. Sure the people of small town Kansas knew, and anyone who believed the tabloids, but that's it. And she didn't want to lie to his family anymore.

And being around Ben only tortured her, but she couldn't go without him. He was just too ingrained into her daily routine to keep him away. So when they ended up next to each other on the couch, she didn't think anything of it. When they started teasing each other, she didn't think anything of it. When they were getting in each other's faces, she didn't think anything of it. When they stopped and just smiled at each other, she didn't think anything of it.

When he kissed her, she stopped thinking. As ridiculous as it would sound, Kathryn swore time seemed to slow to a stop as his lips touched hers. At first she froze, surprised by his actions, then something took over her movements because before she knew it, Kathryn was kissing him back. Her hands were moving slowly upwards and wrapped around his neck, her fingers weaving themselves between his hair. She felt his hands on her hips as he brought her onto his lap, tilting his head slightly to deepen their kiss.

Kathryn knew she should be stopping the kiss, before someone got hurt, but she couldn't bring herself to do. This was what she wanted for so long, aware how selfish this made her. But she figured she should get what she wanted once in a while.

But even dreams have to come to an end. Kathryn had forgotten her cell phone was in her front pocket until it vibrated violently between the two of them. The sudden noise and sensation brought them both back and Kathryn even jumped slightly. Kathryn looked up at Ben to see him with a cocky grin on his face.

A blush crept over her face as she fumbled for her phone. She looked down, her hair falling forward as she pulled her phone out to see who was calling. Kathryn didn't get a chance to check because Ben's hand appeared and lifted her chin, making her look at him. Kathryn watched as his other hand pushed back her hair, running his fingers through it. "You know, I don't think I've ever seen you blush before," he noted, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You've never kissed me before," Kathryn pointed out. Ben chuckled and nodded. The phone went off again violently in her hands, causing them both too look down at the caller ID. V and T were the initials and Kathryn frowned slightly. She only knew one person with those initials and she hadn't even known his number was in her phone.

"You should pick it up," Ben said as Kathryn looked back up at him. "It's probably important if he's calling you Katie." She grinned and slid off his lap before standing.

"I'll be right back," She told him and turned to leave when she felt Ben's hand on her arm. He spun her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Soon," he told her, before kissing her softly once more. "I'm never going to get tired of doing that." He told her when he let her go. "Or seeing your blush afterwards."

Kathryn felt guilty, because she knew she was going to have to tell Ben there couldn't be a next time. Because unlike the movies they watched, they just weren't right for each other. So she managed a small smile and went out the door.

The hall was quiet and dark as she stepped outside. Taking a deep breath, Kathryn opened her phone on its last ring. "Virgil?" she asked, still surprised to see her brother calling.

"Kathryn, finally!" Virgil said, sound frustrated and relieved. "Where are you?"

"In my Hall, why?" Kathryn asked, making her way to her room. She listened closer and could hear Alan in the background asking for directions. "Virgil, where are you?"

"Princeton. Somewhere between Lockhart and Blair I think."

Kathryn was shocked. Her brothers were on campus, right now. To be honest she hadn't been a hundred percent sure they knew where she went. "What? Why?" It was all she could manage to say as she opened the door to her dorm and closed it behind her.

"We're picking you up," Virgil said. "Kathryn, which hall are you in?"

"Blair. First floor, fourth door on the right side of the hall," Kathryn said still confused. "Virgil, why are you picking me up? Virgil what's wrong?" She was starting to frighten herself as different scenarios played out in her head.

"We'll tell you later" Virgil said. "Pack a bag, and see if you can get someone online. If you do, tell them we're here and then don't get off until Alan and I get in there. Do you understand?" Kathryn nodded her head. "Kathryn!"

"Oh right, yeah, I understand." Kathryn repeated, forgetting her brother wouldn't see the nod. "Virgil, you can't get into the building without tapping in. There's a guard on duty right now and since you're not family he won't let you pass, I have to go down and get you myself." Virgil relayed the message to Alan and Kathryn heard him say something back.

"Alan says Dad did something. Or John did something; I don't know but don't leave your room. I have to go, we'll be there soon." And with that, Kathryn heard him disconnect. Doing what she was told; Kathryn moved to her desk and turned on her computer.

"Let someone pick up this time," she muttered as she clicked on the video record button on accident, then the video chat icon.

* * *

**A/N:** hehehe. Too bad the happiness won't last too long. Were would the fun in that be?


	8. Chapter 8

Ben was definitely on cloud nine. He didn't know what to expect when he had kissed Kathryn, and for a moment he had thought he'd messed up, until she kissed him back. It was better than he had dreamed; the smell of her perfume was intoxicatingly beautiful and it had only made him pull her closer to him and kiss her even better.

He wasn't even upset when her cell phone rang and they found out who it was. The second kiss had been as good as the first, and he had meant what he said. He was never going to get tired of kissing her. He loved how she hadn't said no, because now he was never going to let her go. Figuratively speaking, because he watched as she left the room and his own phone went off. Looking around for it, he found it next to his computer. It had been a text message from his father about the favor he'd called in.

**Checked it out. Everything seems fine. Emailed you his papers. Call me to tell me what it's all about. Dad.**

Ben grinned at the message as he started up his Mac. His father had never been one for long or complete sentences. But at least he was quick and to his word. He should have figured there was nothing wrong with Joe the Janitor; after all, Princeton had hired him.

He clicked on his father's document and waited for it to download. As he did, he started to wonder. Why would Virgil Tracy be calling, especially at this time of night? Suddenly he had an uneasy sensation and a knot formed in his stomach as he opened the file. Then he snapped into action. First he called his father as he moved around the room, grabbing clothes and stuffing them into a backpack.

"Dad, it's Ben," he said into the answering machine. "We're coming home. That man isn't Joe. Or at least the man we know as Joe isn't him. Either way, it's not the same person. Something's wrong. We'll take the train into New York City, stay at the Cornell Club then get on a plane in the morning, first thing. Call Princeton, let them know." Ben hung up the phone and went to get his computer. He frowned, looking at the man in the picture his father had sent. It was the scan of a driver's license, from New Jersey, but the man looked to be in his early sixties with white thinning hair. And he was as pale as paper. Nothing like mid-forty, dark haired and fair skinned Joe. If that was really his name, which Ben was now starting to doubt.

He had to find Kathryn. He had to grab her and get her out without arising too much suspicion from Joe. Hopefully his dad would hear the voicemail soon and call Princeton so they could arrest the guy. And to let the Cornell Club know they were going to be spending the night. The club didn't let non-alumni in unless an alumnus vouched for them. Like his parents. It would make him feel safer, knowing that faux-Joe wouldn't be able to get in, but Ben knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep until he was safely in South Carolina and on his home and farm where he knew his Katie would be safe.

He slung his backpack on and shut everything down. He hoped Kathryn was in her room, because he couldn't hear her as he opened the door to the hall. He stepped out and shut the door behind him, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the hall.

Ben should have seen him sooner, but it was too late when he saw the man in the corner of his eye, coming at him with something. A pain burst through his head for a split second, and then Benjamin Benedict knew no more.

* * *

Virgil and Alan arrived at the entrance of Blair Hall and immediately knew they were too late. The door to the hall was wide open, to start with. Alan walked over to the sensor that electric keys were tapped against to open the door, and immediately saw it had been tampered with. "For some reason, I feel like this is the part where we pull out our guns and walk slowly into the dark building," Alan told Virgil as they walked together slowly through the door.

"You watch too many crime shows Alan," Virgil told him. They saw the circular desk, and assumed the night guard should have been there, but they saw no one. Walking slowly towards the desk, Alan leaned over and gasped. Virgil came to his side and shook his head.

"Virgil," Alan started but stopped when Virgil shook his head.

"Don't think about it," He told Alan. "Yes, there is a dead body with a hole through his chest, but don't think it's meant for Kathryn."

"I wasn't," Alan confessed. "Until now." He looked up and down the hall, wondering how it could be so dark. Maybe the power was out, or it just seemed darker with this man's murder. The brothers walked quickly, but quietly, over the tiled floor. "Fourth door of the hall," Alan reminded Virgil as they neared what he hoped to be the dormitories. Then the floor split into two halls and the brother's looked at each other with a sigh. "You go right, I go left?" Alan grinned slightly. Virgil nodded and the brother's split up.

Alan crept slowly down his hall, an uneasy feeling in his stomach, along with guilt. If only he'd picked up the call earlier, then maybe they would have done something beforehand. Or maybe if he talked to his sister like he was supposed to, like her big brother. He felt like he'd let her down. She was _his_ little sibling.

Alan didn't have many memories of the time before his mom died; he had just been five when the accident at the ski resort happened. Yet, one of the few he could remember, quite vividly, was the day they went to the hospital to see little Kathryn. Being five years old, he hadn't understood why everyone was so worried; he was thrilled that the baby had arrived before it was supposed to. It meant he could stop being the little one. He remembered walking down the hospital hall, with Scott (who had been ten then but still acted mature for his age) holding his hand tightly as he jumped up and down with excitement.

_"Do you want to see mommy first, or your little sister?" Scott asked._

_"Sister," Alan laughed. "But why isn't she with mommy? You told me you got to see me with mommy."_

_"Remember how Grandma told you that she was born early?" Alan nodded._

_"She said that she was born little," Alan said. Scott stopped and knelt down next to him till he was looking at Alan straight in the eye._

_"That's right," Scott said, trying to grin. "Well she was born just too little, so she's in a different room so she doesn't get sick. You won't be able to hold her yet so you're going to be able to look outside a big window and see her. There may be a lot of machines, but that's okay. They're keeping her safe. Do you understand?" _

_Alan nodded. He remembered getting to the big window and John was there with Virgil who was on his toes looking through the window. Scott had picked him up and Alan remembered being up and a little sad at the same time. "She's so small," Alan whispered, afraid to wake her up. "Is she okay? Why is there so much stuff on her?"_

_"They're keeping her safe remember?" Scott told him. "They're making her strong so that she doesn't have to be in there anymore."_

_"She's so tiny," Alan heard John whisper. "Like Alan's bear."_

_"She's going to be okay when the machines are gone?" Eight year old Virgil asked. "That's what Grandma said right?"_

_"Yeah, that's what Grandma said."_

_"I'll protect her," Alan said and he remembered how his brothers turned towards him. "I'm her big brother. I'll keep her safe from anything. Just like my big brothers."_

_Scott had chuckled and ruffled his hair. "That's right Allie. You keep Kathryn safe and we will too."_

Except they hadn't. As Alan would later find out protecting her would be a much harder task than they had anticipated. But he also had to remember the victories that he witnessed Kathryn achieve. Like when she was finally strong enough to leave the ICU.

_"Mommy!" Alan had cried happily and ran to her side. He leaned up on his toes to see what she was holding in her arms. It was a little baby who was sleeping and he knew it was Kathryn. But he didn't know why she wasn't behind the window anymore. "Mommy, what's wrong?" He could see the tears on his mom's face. "Why are you crying?"_

_"Just happy Allie," she promised him. "I'm just really happy." She scooted over in her bed and patted the space next to her. Alan, with the help of his dad, got on the bed and sat down next to her. "Do you want to hold your baby sister?" Alan's face lit up as he nodded. He knew none of his brothers had gotten to hold her yet and he wanted to be the first. His dad had told him how to hold his arms and then his mom had placed her gently on them. At first, Alan was scared he would drop her, but then when he looked down at her, he saw that she had woken up. Alan couldn't remember ever seeing her awake and he saw that her eyes were big and grey, the same color as Virgil's._

_"Look Allie, she's looking up at you." His dad told him. "Kathryn must know you're her older brother."_

_"Hi, I'm Alan. I'm your big brother and I'm going to keep you safe."_

They brought her home early October, just in time for John's ninth birthday party. And they were all really happy for three months until a tragedy happened. Alan would always remember the sadness and darkness in their family during the months that followed. His dad became really sad and started working a lot. Scott stepped up and did a lot of things his dad used to do. Grandma moved in to help with everything and Kathryn. Especially Kathryn. Alan knew, he just did, that she cried for their mom. He had been so sad that she would never get to know how great their mom was.

And the years went by and Alan found out it would be a lot harder to protect Kathryn. There were things he just couldn't protect her from, like sickness. Being born premature, Kathryn had a weak immune system and simple colds would never happen. Flu, pneumonia, severe bronchitis, chicken pox and measles landed Kathryn frequently in the hospital all before she was five years old. Alan couldn't count the times he had to spend nights outside of his house or hours he and his brothers lay awake wondering if they would get to see her in the morning.

But health was the only thing Kathryn was weak in. Even though she'd been born premature, she always kept up with kids her age. Gordon taught her how to swim at five and he teased Alan on how she learned faster than he did. Their dad teased them all when Kathryn learned to ride a bike a week after, beating Virgil's 5 year and 3 months record by two days. What she really got into, despite Grandma's protest that it was too dangerous, was gymnastics.

Alan heard a moan, which brought him out his thoughts. He looked around and found that he was in an entirely different floor than before. He figured he must have gone up the stairs without noticing much. There was a moan again and Alan looked around, pulling his phone out for light. He noticed the body on the ground and rushed towards it. Leaning down, shinning the phone light on their face.

"Ben?" he asked, recognizing the boy immediately as Kathryn's friend and as the guy who had yelled at him one day many years ago. He looked at the Ben's head and saw the trail of blood that was moving down his neck. "Ben who did this?"

"Don't know," Ben managed to get out. "From behind. Kathryn…trouble…" Alan went ice cold after hearing it. He had to find her, protect her just like he had promised. Then a loud, piercing, shriek exploded and the hall was filled with a red flashing light. Alan looked around to see the fire alarm, which was alarmingly loud, going off. Students were opening their door and filing out of their rooms. "Come on Ben, we have to get out of here." With assistance from a student, and major teamwork, Alan lifted Ben up and prayed that Virgil got to Kathryn in time.

* * *

**A/N:** Flashbacks are always some of my favorite things. Itty Bitty Tracys always make me happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Kathryn sighed frustrated. "Why is it so hard to get in touch with everyone? Why isn't anyone telling me what's happening!" she yelled at the screen. She wondered if she should call Virgil back, but thought better of it. They were close by, so they should be there any moment. And she didn't want to interrupt in case they were talking to the guard.

She tried reaching Gordon again, and for the second time in the last two days, she wished she were closer to her brothers in order to be able to talk to Scott and John. She didn't even know if those two had accounts, but maybe if there ever acted like the siblings they were supposed to be, they would.

There was a movement on her screen and Kathryn leaned forward a little and noticed that it was recording. "Oh that's great. I've been recording this entire time," she sighed and was ready to hit the stop sign when she noticed the figure behind her. Without thinking, Kathryn grabbed the pair of scissors on her desk and thrust them behind her. Her move had been anticipated though, and it was blocked.

"Now now Kathryn," The voice of a man said. Kathryn automatically recognized it as Joe's. She had been right. Normally, she loved being right, but right now, she wished she'd been totally, majorly wrong. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"I'm a Tracy," Kathryn said. "I make everything harder than it has to be." In that moment she pushed her chair back, slamming it into his legs and darted for the door. She didn't make it, his hand grabbing a tuft of her hair and pulling her back. She screamed, hoping someone would hear as she turned on Joe, kicking him in the stomach. He let her hair go and they both stumbled backwards a little. Kathryn looked around her room for anything she could throw.

She scrambled towards the door again, seeing nothing. Her lamp crashed above her head and she turned to see Joe had thrown it at her and barely missed. "Don't try and run Kathryn," he sneered, and showed a knife in his hand. Kathryn's breathing was labored as she tried to think of what to do next. "There's no where you can go. My accomplice is outside, so if you make it past me, he'll get you. And you don't want him to get you Kathryn. Not if you don't want to be handled by him."

Kathryn glanced over her shoulder and saw the bathroom. Maybe she could lock herself in there until Virgil came with Alan. But the other door was so close. "What do you want from me?!" she asked, edging towards the bathroom, making up her mind. She couldn't risk catching Joe's bluff of an accomplice.

"Oh that's a shame," Joe said, matching her steps. "Don't you recognize me Kathryn? We had so much fun together eleven years ago."

Kathryn froze a chill running up her spin. She knew what he meant, his voice finally really registering in her head. She knew where she had seen him before; she knew she recognized his voice. "Austin Jacks?" Her voice cracked.

"That's right sweetie. Now why don't we leave here quietly and no one gets hurt. You don't want Benny to get hurt, now do you?" Kathryn couldn't tell if he was lying to her. But Ben, she had to think of him and his safety, but then Ben would kill her for not thinking of herself first.

"I never did anything to you!" Kathryn yelled at him and took a step back.

"Your father did! And now I'm going to take it out on you!" Austin yelled and ran at her. Kathryn turned and moved, toppling her book case over to make an obstacle. She threw anything she could find, even the shadow box on her wall. She heard it shatter as it hit something, but not Joe.

Kathryn reached her bathroom and was going to open the door when a knife landed right above her hand, deep in the wood. She turned to see Austin less than a foot away. "Nice try," he said grinning, which only managed to scare Kathryn even more. He moved closer to her, and Kathryn tried to move away only to hit against the wall. She was cornered. "Game over," he said.

"Kathryn!" A new voice made them both turn and relief washed over Kathryn when she saw Virgil standing at the door way. She wondered how he made it in without a key, but then figured Joe/Austin must have left it open. Her relief quickly washed away when she saw the man step up behind Virgil.

"Virgil behind you!" she yelled, but it was too late. The man pulled out his gun and had it shoved into Virgil's back.

"One wrong move and you're done," the man said with his gruff voice. "Or better yet, your little sister will be." Kathryn saw Virgil tense slightly, how his eyes glanced towards her, and she knew there wasn't anyone coming with help any time soon. She watched as Virgil slowly shook his head.

"Alright," Virgil said his voice steady and quiet. "I'll do as you say. Just leave Kathryn alone. You only need one of us if you want our father to pay up."

"And that's where you're wrong," Joe/Austin told him as Kathryn edged away slightly, sticking close against the wall to avoid his gaze. "You see, you're father made a fool out of me eleven years ago, and I do not enjoy being made a fool. Little Kathryn here is the fault of that, and this time I'm going to make sure everything goes as planned. Really, you're more of a bonus. Or an obstacle. I will have my victory, with you dead or alive."

Kathryn knew her time was slimming; she had to get some help now before things went out of what little control she had. If she could get outside her dorm and yell, pull the fire alarm, something to attract attention, and then maybe this would all end. She glanced at her captor and then at her brother and his captor, seeing the space just big enough for her to dart in between and get out. She would have to do it quickly, but no one was paying attention to her now.

So taking in a deep breath, she pushed herself of the wall and darted towards the door. But she wasn't fast enough. A hand darted out and pulled her left arm back tightly towards it and Kathryn fell on the floor, her shoulder in pain. She closed her eyes tight, the pain in her shoulder flaring as he pulled back a little more.

"Didn't think I let you escape, did you?" Austin/Joe asked his voice so close to her ear that she moved her head away. "Good thing you tried. You reminded me just how difficult you can be." He held her tightly in place with one arm, and Kathryn started to struggle. She knew what came next; it was a moment engraved so deeply into her mind.

"No, no, no," she cried out loudly as his cloth covered hand came over her. She vaguely heard Virgil saying something, her name maybe. But she was panicking now as her worst nightmares started becoming reality. She kicked against the floor, trying to get away from it but only managing to bump with Austin.

That was his name. No longer Joe or Austin/Joe. Because she was no longer confused on whom he was really, because this scene was just like the one eleven years ago in the small Kansas athletic center. The only difference was that she was wearing a jacket now and shoes. She may have been bigger, but she felt seven years old.

The cloth covered her nose and mouth, and she tried to hold her breath as he pressed it harder against her. But she knew it was inevitable. The world started to spin and get fuzzy as she wondered if she should be so lucky to be found a second time around.

* * *

Virgil was stricken as he watched his little sister lose consciousness with the real word. He could still hear her panicked voice as she protested and could only imagine what this moment was doing to her. He had been forced to watch her struggle then go limp in this mad man's arm; a scene no one should ever have to see.

"You bastard," Virgil snapped. "Both of you. Who the hell do you think you are doing this to her? To us? Wasn't once enough?"

Austin just gave an amused chuckle as he picked up Kathryn without much effort. "Of course not," he said. "Besides, this would be Johnson's first abduction. In New Jersey anyway."

Virgil heard the man named Johnson chuckled behind him and frowned. Two psychopaths working together, this could never end up good. "Move Tracy," Johnson said as he pushed him towards the door. "Have to have you go in front, don't want you trying to mess this up."

Virgil had no choice but to walk through the door, his mind now wondering on how to attract the attention of his family. He wondered where Alan was, and upon remembering the guard at the door, hoped he was safe. They walked down the hall and suddenly there was a loud piercing sound through the air. Virgil winced, the sound too loud for his concussed head, and he turned it slightly to see Austin's hand releasing on the fire alarm.

"You're a sensitive one, aren't you?" Johnson asked, seeing the grimace on Virgil's face. "Who would have thought Tracy made 'em weak? But you see, got to have a distraction. No one will notice us disappearing through a hectic crowd. No one will notice your missing till it's too late." Before Virgil could question what he meant, the halls rang loud and turned brightly red with the fire alarm's siren. Clever, though the loud sound hurt his head and increased the headache he was having. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to go on this mission with just Alan.

Alan. Where was the kid? A fear went through him as he remembered the body of the security guard, but he had to shake it off. He couldn't think like that, Alan was smart and more than capable to handle one of these freaks.

They rushed out through a backdoor and into a waiting van. The back seats were out, and Austin sort of just dropped Kathryn in like luggage. "Watch it," Virgil snapped at Austin, who just gave him this grin and went to the front of the car. Virgil took a step towards the guy, but was pulled back by Johnson and a dull pain in his wrists. He looked behind him to see they'd been cuffed, and as he became more aware of them, he felt their pinch against his skin.

"Get in Tracy," Johnson told him with a scowl. "Or die right here." Virgil heard the clear click of a gun loading and he knew the guy wouldn't hesitate. So he submitted, which killed him, and got in the back of the car with his sister. The doors slammed shut, and there was an extra click (no doubt a lock) and then the van was in movement.

Virgil looked out the small window as the school disappeared behind them, and the group of students gathering outside the hall started to grow but get smaller and smaller the farther they were. He sighed, knowing that with each distance, their chance of being found dimmed. But he didn't lose hope, they would be found. Even if they weren't IR, his family was Tracy and they always found a way.

Virgil looked over at Kathryn, who looked asleep, and hoped that this time, help wouldn't come too late.

* * *

Alan set Ben down gently on the curb in front of the residence hall. He turned his head back to the hall, looking to see smoke rising or flames, but he didn't. Alan didn't see anything that would have caused the fire alarm to go off and right then he knew something was wrong.

"Kathryn," Alan heard Ben's voice and he turned towards the guy, only to see him standing. And swaying.

"Whoa there," Alan said, catching him. "Ben you have to sit down, that's not a small bump on your head." Ben pushed him away, and Alan saw a look of determination on the kid's face that could possibly rival Scott's. Possibly.

"No time," Ben told him. "The tree, we have to get to the tree. She'll be there, that's the plan. It's in the plan. It's the plan." Alan didn't really know what he was talking about, but could see there was going to be no point trying to fight him. Instead he stayed close by and followed the Ben so he hurt himself even more.

They didn't walk far, just a couple meters from the Hall. There was an old oak there, its tree bark split off from the main trunk and forming a branch to the side, creating a nice sitting place. Alan couldn't help but imagine Kathryn there, sitting in that place with a smile on her face as she looked down at Ben, their school books spread about. It just seemed like such a great place to sit and hang out. He'd had a place similar to this at Harvard.

"No no no," Ben's muttering brought Alan back from thoughts. Alan looked up to see Ben looking around rather distraught. "Too late, too late," he said and starting heading back towards the building. Alan's stomach churned at his guess of what Ben's words meant. Alan could see the flashing lights of emergency crew arriving at the scene, and then a loud scream was heard.

Alan and Ben set off into a run towards the building, a fear gripping both of them. Alan figured they had found the body of the dead guard, but at that moment his mind conjured up a different lifeless body. First it was Virgil's then it was Kathryn's, both each making him run faster. They didn't slow as they neared the building, and just crashed into the police men trying to make a perimeter. Alan heard their shouts to stop, but they didn't.

He followed Ben, turning right at the first hall. He saw all the doors closed, except for one and he knew. He just knew that they had been too late. They halted to a stop at the door and looked in on the mess. Alan heard the police come up behind them, saying something, looking into the room, and then calling in something on the radio. He wasn't really sure what to think or feel; he was going into this state of in between disbelief and anger. All he was sure was of how Ben suddenly swayed into him, and Alan caught him by the shoulders before he fell. With help, he set him down again.

"Whose room is this?" A man asked. "What happened here?" Alan wasn't really sure what to say.

"Kathryn Sally Swicord," Ben told the man, never looking up. "She's been abducted."

"Are you sure? That's a pretty big thing to just state."

"I'm sure," Ben told him. "His name is Austin Jacks. He went by Joe, and he was a janitor here. Only he wasn't the real Joe. The real Joe is probably dead."

"Do you have proof?" Ben just nodded. Alan was impressed for seconds ago Ben had been having struggles with complete sentences and now here he was, sounding like he didn't have a head injury. The guy should have been nauseous and in pain; and if he was, then he was holding it together really well.

"Besides the mess in here, and the sign of a struggle? Yeah, I have the actual picture that came with the work application, a current picture of the Austin posing as Joe the Janitor, and an article from a Kansas newspaper stating that Austin Jacks was released from prison not too long ago. He had been arrested about eleven years ago on child abduction charges." Alan heard everything Ben was saying and knew that this had had it all planned out for a while. Abduction like this wasn't spontaneous; it was well planned and executed, which meant he had to have had help. Alan shivered at the thought of his little sister being with two dangerous, lawless men. He wondered where Virgil was, and he feared that he may be with them as well.

He walked slowly into his sister's room, looking at what remained of it. Everything was strewn on the ground, a mess from a fight that must have happened. He glanced at the computer, and saw a red flashing light off the screen and followed it. He knew he shouldn't be touching anything, in case of contaminating the crime scene, but leaned over the computer and saw himself on the screen and the red flashing light of record. A sense of urgency overcame him as he clicked stop and save. "You might want to see this," Alan said to anyone listening as he turned up the volume on the laptop and pressed play.

On video you saw Kathryn looking quiet frustrated at the computer, then leaning in towards the camera. Behind her you could see a dark figure, and then she saw it and the entire scene of her abduction unfolded. Even though they went off camera, you could hear the shattering of glass, the taunts and thunks of objects toppling over each other. You could hear Austin speaking, and Kathryn. Then Virgil's voice appeared and Kathryn's disappeared.

Even though he couldn't see it, Alan was experience it as if he had been there. By the end, he was gripping the table so hard he thought he would break it. It was enough evidence though, and the police jumped to action.

"So what do we do now?" Alan turned at hearing a weary Ben. He noticed the sudden darkness in the guy's eyes, the way his jaw was clenched and how his shoulder's quivered slightly. There was no doubt that this guy was out for blood now, but he didn't know where to start and that just made him even more upset.

"We call in for help," Alan said and looked down at his communicator watch. They were new, Brain's had just finished the newest version yesterday, and Alan was grateful to have them. He pushed the button that would alert and connect him to Tracy Island communication system.

"Alan?" John's voice was quick to respond. "What's wrong?" Alan wondered if John was just used to being called in emergencies, or if he knew something was wrong. Of if he was just paranoid. Whatever it was, Alan was glad John picked up quickly. Every second mattered now.

"John, get dad and the guys. We have a problem."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun. I realize this is super long, sorry! No pauses in the story leads to awkward cuts in the uploading of the story.


	10. Chapter 10

Growing up as the second born of six made it so that when your little brother told you he had a problem, you worried but you didn't panic. When that brother was a member of IR, you worried a little more but you still didn't panic. When that brother was half way across the globe with another younger brother, you worried even more but still didn't panic. When that brother was half way across the globe to pick up the one and only younger sister who was possibly in danger, then you panicked. But you did not show it.

So that's what John was doing, or trying not to do, when he sounded the klaxon and waited for everyone to get into the study. It didn't take long before the thunder of feet running down the hall reached him and the first body appeared at the door. Of course it was Scott, and by the look on his face, he had expected to see their dad, not John.

Scott hadn't moved fast enough out of the way and Gordon pumped into his brother. "Sorry Gords," Scott apologized, a curious eye still on John as he moved to sit in the chair. Gordon slid onto the couch, and John could see the water still dripping off his copper hair and his shirt clinging to his body. That boy was always swimming.

"John," Jeff's voice turned all three heads towards the door as they saw their father at the door. He pointed up at the ceiling; the klaxon was still going off and rather loudly. With a nod, John pushed a button and silenced the alarm.

"Sorry," he apologized, not standing from the desk. "It was the quickest way to get you here."

"You mean to say there's not crisis?" Scott asked, his eyebrows burrowing together, appalled that John would use the emergency klaxon for a non-emergency situation. John shook his head.

"Oh there's a crisis alright," Alan's voiced appeared loudly over the speakers John had turned on. "It's just not IR. Hopefully not yet anyway."

"Alan, "Jeff's voice was crisp and firm, asking him to get to the point already. John detected the hint of worry in his voice.

"Right sorry," Alan apologized. John could hear talking in the background then they diminished. "I have to be quick; there are cops and people everywhere now."

"Cops?" Scott asked, sitting up. His face was plain with worry now. "Alan, where's Virgil?"

There was a silence, before Alan spoke hesitantly. "That's the thing. He's not here. We didn't make it in time guys. We were too late. They're gone, both of them."

* * *

Alan let his family think about the words he just said as he moved out of the dorm room and into the hall. It was about to get extremely hard to talk to them over the watch. The police were now coming in numbers, setting up camp and trying to investigate what had happened. Two paramedics ran by him, probably to check on Ben who had looked rather pale. Any second now, Alan knew he was going to be called back into the room to give a statement, and more than anything, Alan was going to have to lie.

What he really hadn't expected was his brothers' sudden outburst and demand for answers; it was so loud that he had to cover the watch with his hand to dampen the sound.

"Guys calm down, you're too loud. You're going to blow my cover," Alan told them.

"Your brother is right," Jeff's voice was calm, yet loud enough to command attention. "Calm down. Alan, can you talk?"

Before he could respond, a policeman stepped out into the hall, beckoning him into the room. Alan nodded and held up the sign for a minute, pretending he was on a phone call. The cop nodded, and headed back into the room. Alan waited a second before turning back to his family, an idea come to mind.

"Stay quiet and listen," Alan said into the watch, before lowering his hand and walking back into the room. He made sure the microphone level was as high as it could go by twisting a knob on the side as he approached the police office.

"Have you found anything?" Alan asked the police. The officer just shook his head.

"Nothing yet, but we've just begun the investigation. The other boy, Ben, said you would be able to help us out with some details, such as identifying some of the voices. Of course, we would like to know your relation to the victim, and what you were doing on a campus that clearly isn't yours?" Alan could hear the suspicion in the cop's voice, and knew that unless he helped out and thought of a story without too many holes, he could become a suspect in the case.

"Sure officer, anything I can help."

"I already told him you're a close acquaintance with her Alan," Alan heard Ben say from afar. "Told them she didn't family, that he was to call my parents." Alright, so Ben had already set up part of the cover for him. Yet it felt like a knife to the stomach when he said that she had no family, that the Benedicts were to be called. Just another thing he had failed at.

"Your relation to the victim, mister…." The cop trailed off, because Alan had yet to introduce himself.

"Sorry," Alan apologized. There was no way he could lie about his name; it was probably going to be run through the system later for clues. "I'm Alan Tracy. I'm Kathryn's… friend. I lived in Kansas when she did until I moved to boarding school. I looked her up while I was in New York, and found out she came to school here. My brother and I decided to come visit her. He called her, to let her know we were on the way."

"You said you and your brother?"

"Yes, you see officer one of the voices from the video belongs to my brother Virgil."

"Which one?" The cop motioned for the computer to be brought over and Alan pushed play, careful to place his watch near the speakers so his family could hear what was happening in the video. As the entire video replayed, Alan pointed out to the officer when Virgil spoke.

"So you're telling me, this Austin Jacks, along with his accomplice took your brother as well as our victim? All through an elaborate scheme of passing as a janitor to gain access to the residential dorm and the victim."

"Her name is Kathryn," Alan told him, slightly upset that he kept using the word victim. "And yes, that's what it seems to have happened, officer."

"Officer Kelvin," he introduced. "Mr. Tracy, we're going to ask that you stay around for a while. We may have to ask more information about this case as it pertains to your brother as well now." Alan nodded and the officer moved away.

Alan took this moment to step outside in the hall once more and get back in touch with his family. "Did you guys get that? It's the basic rundown of the entire situation."

"Alan, we're on our way," Jeff's voice said rather solemnly. Alan could hear the retreating footsteps of his brothers in the background, no doubt heading to the jet.

"What about IR?" Alan asked him, kind of surprised this wasn't an issue.

"We're on temporary leave. I don't think any of your brothers would be able to concentrate properly if anything were to come up. That would do more harm than good." Alan could see the logic in this, yet, he also knew that his father had never put International Rescue on temporary leave in the three years it had been operating.

"Besides, we're going to have to be there to clear many things up."

"Like what?"

"Like the coincidence between a Kathryn being Austin's last victim and his current victim. But mostly, and I'm amazed they haven't caught onto this yet, but _our father _and _little sister_ are bound to provoke questions. I just hope we're ready to answer them."

* * *

**A/N:** Short to make up for the long one before. Family finds out and they jump into action. Will they be too late? Find out on the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

Virgil didn't remember much of the ride from the university to their final destination. The concussion and growing headache he had been carrying made it so that he couldn't concentrate for long while looking out the small window. He was pretty sure he even managed to drift off for random periods of time during the trip.

This entire situation made Virgil sick. Besides the obvious situation, he hated that it had come down to this to begin with. When he was younger, he had agreed easily with his father's decision. It seemed logical after all: the only way to keep Kathryn safe from their kind of life and the dangers of it was to keep her hidden. He was eight years older than her, so there was always that big age gap that kept decisions like that a little less personal. It never meant he didn't love her, it's just that he wasn't quite the dotting older brother Scott had been to him or he had been to Alan. Of course he had tried, Virgil tried to justify. He had taught her how to play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" on the piano and had let her play with his paints when he was younger. He had taken her and Gordon to the athletic center half an hour away for them to train. He remembered trying to sooth her after bad dreams and sleeping in her room during thunderstorms.

But even after all of that, Virgil couldn't help but feel guilty. He had been so quick to say yes, like Scott and unlike Gordon and Alan. She spent three years at boarding school near Penny, while they fixed things up at home. Then high school would be in the States. Life went on and Kathryn had become the family secret, one kept just as secretive as the family business. He had tried to make sure that nothing change between them, calling as often as he could, especially in the beginning. But as time went on, the calls became less frequent and shorter until one day they had just stopped. There were times were he even wondered when was the last time their dad had spoken to her.

He wondered if she resented them. Or even missed them. He wondered what it felt like, being the youngest. Alan had troubles with it through his teen years, but that kid was also notorious for his temper.

But Kathryn could have a temper too, when you ignored her long enough, or annoyed her enough to drive her to that point. Now that he thought about it, Kathryn was actually pretty tolerant towards them all, especially now more than ever. He remembered the last time he actually saw her in person, six years ago at Alan's high school graduation. He couldn't remember why, but Gordon was being Gordon and giving her a hard time. Anyone else would have exploded on him, even their dad, but Kathryn handled it oddly well. Now that he thought back on it, it was like that irreparable distance was already there, which lead her to treat them like strangers with her high tolerance. Though it could have been the fact that she was being sent back to Europe the next day and didn't want to ruin the moment by fighting.

Virgil wasn't sure when the car finally stopped moving, but he realized that it was rather dark, so they were probably a good ways into the night. He looked down and realized he was within an arm's length away from his sister, who hadn't moved or awoken yet. A guilt flooded him as he realized he should have checked on her, not only as a medic but as her brother.

He didn't get the chance to do it now though, because the door opened to a rather bright light. Virgil squinted and turned his head away from the bright light which hurt his eyes. "Get out Tracy and don't try anything," Johnson snapped. Virgil could feel the click of the gun and figured it would be best to listen to what he had to say. He scooted out of the van, and stood. He felt the gravel under his feet and as he looked around he could make the outline of trees and a small house.

"Where are we?" He demanded to know.

"Somewhere where you'll never be found." Austin's voice came from afar.

Virgil couldn't help but snicker. "Like last time?"

"Oh Tracy, just like his father. Thinking he's all high and mighty. Yeah, well guess what, I'm the one with the gun. This time, everything will go smoothly or else you die." Virgil didn't doubt what he was saying and just hopped it wouldn't get to that.

* * *

Scott Tracy hated himself. He was a horrible brother, no one could deny that. At least in his mind.

He was sitting in one of the empty seats of their jet, his dad and John piloting the plane towards New Jersey. Gordon was farther back, looking out the window last time he checked, in an unusual silence. Away from him.

_Good_, Scott thought. _I'm a horrible brother; he should be away from me._ Scott hated the point they had reached. It wasn't supposed to have gone like this at all. Because being with them made Kathryn in danger, the solution was to keep her away from them so she would be safe. Now not only had they severed relationships, but she was in trouble anyway. Had it all been in vain then?

"What's wrong?" Scott turned around to see John there, looking at him with a worried expression.

"Nothing. Aren't you supposed to be co-piloting?" The eldest asked, avoiding the question.

"Dad sent me back here. It's a six hour flight, there's no need for me to be up there right now. Now talk. What is wrong Scott?"

"What's wrong? More like what isn't," Scott said, his voice rising slightly. There was something in him that was just breaking and it was either his temper or his heart. "None of this should be happening John. We could have stopped it. I could have stopped. I should have been there; I should have known something was wrong early on." Scott wasn't even mad at himself, he was beyond that. He was so deeply disappointed and filled with guilt and regret that he saw no point in being mad. Because all of this could have gone differently, if he had been different.

"I should have been a better brother," Gordon's voice made both of the brothers turn. Neither had noticed him come closer. "That's what you're getting to isn't it?"

John turned to look between his two brothers. Scott just kept looking at Gordon, the guilt obvious on his face. "Scott…"

"It's true," Scott said, falling back on the seat. He set his hands over his eyes to not look at anyone. "I should have been a better brother. If I were a better brother to her, I would have been talking to her. I would have known earlier if she had told me. I should have known when that maniac was released and done something to make sure she was alright. I should have been at the computer, waiting for her call." That was what was eating him up the most; that he hadn't been there even after he knew. He had meant to, he truly had. He had been on his way to his room when he stopped on the stairs when something crunched under his foot. He had picked up the picture frame, and saw the picture surrounded by broken glass and just couldn't take it. He'd disappeared for the next couple hours, lost in contemplation, distracted by his own thoughts. Scott had figured someone else would have been there to take the call. Because that's how it was with Kathryn; someone else could be there for her.

He wasn't like John or Gordon, who could help her out of a panic attack. Or like Alan who understood her the best because their age difference wasn't that big. There was a ten year difference between the two of them, and by the time Kathryn was old enough to comprehend and interact with him, he was in high school. He'd been dealing with girls and puberty. Not to mention being there for his brothers when their dad couldn't be. Because he knew Grandma was there for Kathryn.

"Scott, there was nothing you could have done." John said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Isn't there John?" Gordon asked, obviously frustrated. "There are so many things that could have gone differently if you had just listened to me all those years ago! We have missed so much because we kept saying it was to keep her safe, keep something like this from happening. But we didn't! We just let it go through without even bothering to check. When was the last time you talked to her John? When was the last time we actually saw her. Do you even know what she looks like now? Because I sure don't. All I can remember is her at fourteen, six years ago. Six!" Gordon was loud, letting his frustration out on his brothers, because he felt the exact same way Scott. He wasn't even mad at Scott for not being there, he'd gotten past that. Because things were now escalating quicker and his own guilt was eating him up. And now because of everything, Virgil was gone too.

Virgil was the only who had cared enough to check up on her often. Which made Gordon a hypocrite, because even as he asked for the chances to be close to his sister once more, he never did. Instead it had been Virgil who said he was going to go get her, and now he was gone. "Mom must hate us. She never would have wanted any of this. She always wanted one big, happy family and we couldn't even give her that."

His last words left both brothers staring at him as Gordon sat back down and looked out the window.

"That's not true," John said at last, breaking the silence. "That's not true. She would never hate us. Disappointed yes, but never hate. That's why things have to change, when we find them, things have to change. Yes, maybe things should have been handled differently, but that doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done. Now we have to make sure we get the chance to apologize." John's words were sincere, though he knew it would be hard. He was always up with the stars that he always missed things, but he felt it was okay because he watched over everyone from above, like his mom. But watching wasn't going to be enough anymore, he would have to try harder. For his mom. For Kathryn.

There was a silence in the plane as the brothers contemplated John's words. "John's right," Scott said standing up, turning into field commander mode. It was easier to act apart from the situation than to be a variable in it. "Now we have to make the effort we didn't before hand, and just hope she forgives us for everything."

"She won't," Gordon mumbled from his sit. The Olympic swimmer was drowning in his guilt. "But I'll try. I'll try harder than I did all those years ago. I'll find her, and Virgil." There was a strong conviction there and both brothers knew that Gordon meant it. He maybe goofy at times, but when things got serious, so did Gordon.

A part of John hoped Gordon wouldn't be the one to find them. It wasn't that he was wishing his siblings to be found, he just didn't want Gordon to be the one to find them. He knew from firsthand experience how different of a rescue it was. As IR, they found lost people often enough, but its different finding strangers and finding family. He had been the one who had found Kathryn in the field. He had gone down and heard her screams and cries; it was a moment he was never going to forgot as long as he lived. So he wished Gordon wouldn't find them, he prayed that he wouldn't.

But someone had to.

* * *

**A/N:** So you didn't actually get to find out whether they made it in time or not this chapter. But of course I wasn't going to make it that easy for you! I hope you guys liked the second half, this part has always given me trouble. I can never get it to sound Tracy enough for my liking.

R&amp;R lovelies. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Kathryn woke up with a loud gasp. There were two things she noticed immediately: the first was that the floor was cold and so was the wall. The second was that she couldn't see a thing. Then everything that had happened in the last couple hours surged through her mind and her heart started to race.

The air was caught in her throat as a panic started to settle over her. Snapping up, she became aware of the pain in her left shoulder, which had increased since she was last in her dorm room. Her hands felt around her, feeling nothing but cold concrete everywhere. She moved her to the side and found a wall on side, then she moved her other hand and found the wall again.

The walls were too close together, and Kathryn felt herself losing control. Her chest hurt and she was having a hard time breathing. It felt like she was drowning; drowning in to darkness. It was just like last time, trapped inside something small, the walls too close for her to move much. The space was starting to get smaller already and Kathryn began to feel lightheaded, but she hardly noticed over her panic. She wanted to yell, and shout for help but the words were caught in her throat. _No, no, no, no,_ she thought to herself, and then managed to get the words out this time, with little avail. "Not again. Not again. I can't, I can't." She moved her hands around her feet, trying to feel something beside the cold concrete. She found nothing, absolutely nothing. She felt breathless and her lightheaded. A part of her mind, the lone rational part left, tried to remind her that Virgil should be around. But she couldn't think clearly anymore, her thoughts going to a dark place immediately. Virgil was gone, Austin Jacks was in control, and she would never see the sun again.

By now Kathryn had her eyes shut, trying to make this all just another nightmare. Her fingers tried to grip the floor, trying to grab onto stability. Then something cool and unfamiliar touched her hand and shoulder. The sudden sensation snapped her back to reality with a scream she finally managed to get out of the darkness.

"Kathryn!" the sound of her name being yelled made her snap her eyes open. She swore she had never been so relived in her life when she saw Virgil's worried face looking down at her.

"Virgil!" she said and scrambled to get a hold of him, to make sure it was all real, that he was real. She held onto him tightly as she put her face over his shoulder, taking in the fact that she wasn't alone and that he was real. She felt his hesitance before he put his arms around her and that simple gesture just made her cry.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Virgil told her softly as she cried into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. I'm here and you're going to be okay." He kept telling her, but Kathryn knew they weren't okay. And worst of all, she remembered everything that had happened that day eleven years ago.

Finally though, Kathryn stopped shaking and crying, and her breathing returned to normal as it could after crying. She pulled away from Virgil so she could look up at him. That worried face of his was somewhat comforting. "I'm okay," she said, mostly for her own benefit. Her words were a little shaky as she caught her breath once more. "Thanks."

"You scared me so much," Virgil told her, running a hand through his hair. "I don't even remember what I woke up to. And the fire lamp had gone out so I didn't know where you were, and I could just hear you awake, having a panic attack somewhere. I called your name but you didn't look up until I basically shouted it."

"Sorry," Kathryn apologized automatically. "It was just so dark and I was in a corner so the walls were so close and I felt like I was back in that trunk and it was just too small and-and…" Kathryn stopped because remembering just made her feel panicked all over again. It was a horrible feeling, the panic attacks and claustrophobia. She'd been getting really good at working through them and keeping them at bay; her last attack had been in high school and Ben had been there to help her through it.

"It's okay," Virgil told her, watching warly. "From what I can tell, we're in some sort of cellar or bunker. The door is locked from the outside, I already tried it. The only heat we're getting is from that light fire lamp. Thank goodness you have a jacket, it'll keep you warm."

They were underground. They were underground. A small panic lit in the back of her mind, but she tried to push it down. And she needed a distraction to do so. "Are you okay?" Kathryn asked him instead. "You know, with all of this and being concussed." She felt bad for thinking it, but she was so glad Virgil was with her. It wasn't like when she was younger; she knew they were people out there looking for her. She knew she was going to be okay. Having Virgil there just added to a small bit of comfort. But she also knew what Austin Jacks was capable of. He may have never touched her, but she still carried the scars.

"I'm fine. Just a headache, but nothing drastic." Virgil looked at Kathryn, giving her a look over for any visual damage. "You're shoulder hurts, doesn't it?" Virgil asked, slipping into his medic mode.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Kathryn asked.

"You're just like Gordon. He does the same thing with his shoulder when he's done something to it swimming. Like you're trying to shake it off by moving it slightly and trying to hide it at the same time." Virgil said with a slight grin. "Take you're jacket off, let me see it."

Kathryn did as she was told, a questioning look on her face. She wasn't sure how much he would be able to help, but you always listened to your elders as Ben's mom always told her. She felt Virgil's hands gently move over her shoulder and remembered how he would play the piano when she was younger. She wondered if he still did. "Odd isn't it? That Gordon and I would do the same thing, but we don't really have much of a relationship. I haven't really talked to him since Alan was in high school." Kathryn said finally. "Ow that hurts." Virgil's fingers had pushed into her shoulder.

"Sorry. I don't think so; you're both Tracys after all. You did spend the first half of your life with him in Kansas, and you are Gordon's favorite. Similarities are bound to happen." Virgil's fingers slid over her should, trying to see if anything was wrong. From what he felt, nothing was broken but definitely tender. His fingers stopped when he reached the bump on her shoulder. "What's this?" he asked, pulling her collar out to see her shoulder better. "Kathryn, when did you get a shoulder separation?"

"Last year" Kathryn told him, turning her head around to face him. She could tell from his confused voice that he didn't know. They didn't know. And now she was going to have to tell him. "Didn't you know? It's from gymnastics."

"When did you manage to tear a ligament in gymnastics?"

"Olympic team qualifiers," her voice was soft and she looked away from him, remembering.

"I didn't know. I didn't know you even made it to the Olympic qualifiers. I thought you'd given up competitions to concentrate at school. A lot of athletes do that." Kathryn's head turned quickly and looked at her brother, feeling betrayed and shocked.

"You thought I quit?" she said in a whisper like voice. "You thought that after over fourteen years of intense gymnastics, I just quit?" It didn't bother her that he didn't know that she had been at US team qualifiers. It bothered, no pained her, that he thought she'd quit. That her family thought she'd quit. Everyone knew Tracys weren't quitters.

"Kathryn I'm sorry," Virgil pleaded. She wondered if he knew what a shoulder separation entailed. From what she remembered, it was a type three or higher. That meant she had sutures put in to hold the collarbone in place while the reconstructed ligament healed. She was in the hospital for over a week.

"How did it happen?" Virgil asked, and she felt him going back to examine her shoulder. Know that he knew that, he wanted the whole story, she thought bitterly.

"I was at qualifiers, on the uneven bars. I was doing an E level flight element, meaning I was just going from the low bar to the high bar. I'd already done a trick on the high bar and it was fine, but when I did the next trick, I remember reaching for the bar, barely getting my grip and it just collapsed. Everything went too fast for my spotter and I feel on my shoulder. I'm amazed I didn't break anything else."

"How does something like that happen, I thought the equipment was all checked."

"It is. I was the first on the uneven bars that day, so it had been checked from the day before and it had been tested just before we went. Someone had tampered with it though, that's what the police found. There were bolts missing on one side. They were amazed it held for my handstand on the high bar. If it had fallen there, I would have landed on my back and either been paralyzed or died. I was out from gymnastics for five months, and that's just too long in the gymnastics world. I missed the Olympics, but I also lost a lot of the muscle I used to have. Not to mention I was at a higher risk of injuring my shoulder even worse. I was forced to stop, I never quit. I would have never quit." Kathryn didn't like talking about it, but that day had been the worst ever. And no one had ever asked how she felt about it. A part of her felt completely lost without gymnastics as a basic component of her life, the one thing that she had going for her in proving that she too was Tracy. There had been days when she imagined her name being with Gordon's when talking about the Olympics.

But there was the other part, the dark side of her mind that felt betrayed that her family hadn't cared to even make it to qualifiers. They'd been there for Gordon every step of his Olympic journey, but they couldn't even make an appearance for her. But then again, Kathryn's expectations for her family were low.

"It's okay Virgil," Kathryn told him once more in a habitual tone. She hugged the jacket closer to her body for warmth and comfort. The pain in her shoulder was still there, but at least it was bearable. She wished Ben were there, but then that would have meant he would have been in this mess as well and she didn't want that. "The important thing is that everything turned out alright and nothing major happened. The important thing right now is to find a way to get out of here. This fire isn't going to last forever and I don't want to be left in the dark with that psychopath out there."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm fine. I'm fine," Ben repeated for what seemed to be the millionth time. It had been five hours since the incident and after being checked by the paramedics and sent to the hospital for further treatment. His parents had arrived at Princeton Medical about an hour ago.

"Benjamin Benedict you stop sassing me and lay back down," his mother said, stern voiced. Ben was still in the hospital, attempting to be released after having his head checked. He had a linear fracture on the side of his head, and the blood had come from his ear being cut from the hit. There was nothing that could be done but sleep and pain medications, so to Ben, he was good to go. But his mother wasn't letting him go so easily.

"Ma, I'm fine," Ben told her gently, getting up. "It was just a hit, it's not that bad. I took a nap, had some food, and now I'm ready to go." He was extremely anxious to get back to Princeton and the scene of the crime. Alan Tracy had chosen to remain to help, no doubt waiting for the rest of the Tracy clan to arrive. "It's not like I'm going far. Just back to my dorm."

His mother kept that worried look and was about to tell him to sit back down when his father stepped into the room. "Alice," he said gently, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "I've already talked to the doctor; they said he's free to go. Besides, the police want to have him around incase anything comes up."

Ben had already informed his parents of what had happened. His mother had been heartbroken; Ben was pretty sure she loved Kathryn like a daughter. His dad had been a little harder to read, but then again William Benedict was known for his poker face when it came to business and panic. He had gone out to make a call about half an hour ago and had just returned.

"Mom please," Ben said, begging her to understand that he had to get back. He had to help them find Kathryn. Kathryn, who he had finally had the guts to confess to, who hadn't rejected his feelings, who he promised he'd take care of. And to hell if a headache was going to stop him from doing so.

His mother sighed, releasing control. "Let's go then. Maybe we can be of some assistance." Ben kissed his mother's cheek and went out the door as quick as possible. He wasn't sure how he would help, but he would. Even if that meant getting in a car and driving all around New Jersey to find her. Because when a Benedict made a promise, he kept that promise.

* * *

They had sat in silence for a while. Virgil had been attempting to get in touch with his family through the watch Brains had given him, but he was without luck. Either the thing didn't work or he wasn't getting a transmitting signal. Kathryn had nothing on her that would help, and then they spent about ten minutes arguing when he noticed she wasn't wearing socks with her shoes.

"I can take care of myself Virgil," she had finally snapped at him, the Tracy temper evident. "I don't need you to be protecting me all the time. I'm not that little girl anymore."

It hurt to hear those words, but that was the underlying problem of the entire situation. Being the only Tracy girl, there was an automatic desire to lock her up in a tower and throw away the key to keep her safe. Virgil wasn't even sure when they went into hyper drive with it though, or how the idea for this whole life plan came up. He just knew that it was always Kathryn's safety that took priority. Somewhere through all that, they must have forgotten that she was a Tracy.

And because of it, the two of them were stuck in some forsaken place at the mercy of lunatics. Virgil knew he wasn't the best qualified to be in this position. Besides the being concussed part, he could never get Kathryn to calm down from her panic attacks like Gordon. He couldn't get her to speak her mind like John used to it. Virgil knew that if it came down to it, he'd do anything for his sister, but he didn't think he would ever be able to do what Scott could have done.

"Virgil," Kathryn finally said. "I'm sorry for what I said." And there she went again. Virgil had noticed a while ago that she was always the first to apologize. Even now, when he should have been begging for her to forgive him, she was taking the high road. "I didn't mean it. You're my brother right? You're just looking out for me. I know that. I understand."

Before Virgil could even respond the door slammed open, bringing in a cold gust of wind. "Ah, so you're finally up. Excellent. Just in time to say hello to daddy."

Austin Jacks had learned a few tricks while he was in jail. His knowledge of technology and how to use had grown exceptionally thanks to a couple of buddies he had made. It wasn't enough to make him a millionaire like Jeff Tracy, but enough to be able to hide his location from everyone. And now it was time to let that Tracy know who the game maker was.

He stepped down into the cold, old war bunker with a grin. "Enough light?" He asked, looking at the small sad lamp he had left them. Because that was the kind of man he was, generous.

"What do you want Jacks?" Virgil Tracy said, his eyes glaring. It just made Austin laugh; they way he moved towards his sister, as if that would keep her safe.

"Here to borrow the little princess of course," He said. "Why don't you get out of the way Tracy?"

"Try me." Austin just smiled and beckoned with his hand. At that moment, his coworker Johnson came in with the gun.

"Let's try this again. Come on Kathryn, we have to say hello to daddy." Johnson pointed the gun right at Virgil's face and put his finger on the trigger. He saw Virgil Tracy's face whiten slightly but stayed strong. Kathryn's on the other hand, was fearful. She knew he meant it. "Come along Kathryn, unless you want to see your big brother with hole in his face."

The threat wasn't that much more menacing than the gun itself, but it was enough to get the girl moving. Austin grinned at his cleverness years ago.

"Kathryn…"Virgil started, rising with his sister. Austin nodded his head and Johnson shot, and Kathryn yelped.

"Now now," Austin said, looking at the hole in the wall above Virgil's head. The boy was a pale white, aware of how close that had been. "Don't make unnecessary damage to the foundation. It's a bit old you know." He smirked as he moved forward and pulled Kathryn toward himself. "Stay." It was fun, commanding a Tracy like he was no more than a mutt.

He wasn't very obedient though, because Virgil Tracy made a move forward. But Austin knew how to get his attention; he was always listening after all. As Virgil made a move forward, Austin's hand made a swift move back. It was only Kathryn's cry of pain that kept Virgil still.

"Now now, what did I say?" Austin asked, smiling. "Look what you made me do; I almost pulled her shoulder out. Now something like that wouldn't be very good on a separate shoulder, now would it?" Virgil's glare was murderous, but it didn't faze Austin. No, he was in control here.

"I'm okay," He heard little Kathryn say softly, for her brother's benefit. "It's going to be okay." The lie was evident in her voice. He knew the message he had sent, how this was different. Last time he had been sure that she wasn't harmed; now he had no boundaries.

"We'll be back soon," Austin said cheerfully and pulled Kathryn along by the forearm. He had a score to settle with the Tracys, and to hell with how he did it.

* * *

The cold, winter wind was not as refreshing as Kathryn hopped it would be. Stepping out of the cellar and into the night made Kathryn shiver and wonder where they actually were.

"Where are we?" she asked as Austin dragged her through the woods to a small house "Where are we?"  
she asked again as they stepped into the house. The warmth was comforting, but Kathryn knew better than to get too comfortable.

He ignored her once more, which was fine with Kathryn as she looked the rooms as they passed by them. Everything seemed normal, as normal as a house in the woods anyway. It was only in a room at the very end of the hall that showed Austin was using it.

Kathryn guessed it had once been a library, or a sitting room, by the book cases that aligned one side of the wall. The tables were covered in computer gear and screens, each one showing familiar sites. She didn't have a chance to look at them closely, because she was pulled away and pushed into the couch. "Ouch," she said softly, hitting the thing rather hard. She sat up only to have a bright light flash brightly into her eyes. Kathryn squinted and saw that a camera had been set up. "I'm not going to cry for you," she told him upfront. "I don't know what kind of sadistic video you're going to make, but I am not going to cry."

Austin just chuckled as he moved around, clicking away at the computers. "Of course not," he finally said. "You don't cry anymore, do you Kat? Not since that night."

"Don't call me that," Kathryn snapped at him. The name usage was just a little too familiar for her liking. "Of course I have. You didn't traumatize me Austin."

"So you think," His grin made Kathryn look away. "But I got so deep into your head that you haven't even noticed."

"That's not true," Kathryn said defiantly.

"Of course it is. Let's be honest here: you're the one who pushed them away." Kathryn's first reaction was to scoff at him.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," Kathryn told him, watching him closely. "Not only are you a horrible person, you're also a horrible liar." She looked away when his smile widened in a creepish manner.

"Fine. If you didn't then they did." Austin told her, approaching her slowly. "It was only a matter of time you know. I really just speed the whole separation process along. You could even see it as a favor."

Kathryn snorted, looking around the room inconspicuously as she searched for a weapon, or a way out.

"You know I did," Austin resumed. "You're the runt of the litter anyway. Once they found out you weren't as strong or as capable as them, there was really no point to tolerate you. They sent you away because you weren't Tracy material."

"That's not true. They did it to keep me safe. Safe from people like you," Kathryn told him half-convinced.

"No, they sent you away because as they got older, they understood that you weren't really worth carrying the Tracy name. You were just a consolation prize they got after their mother died."

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up!," she yelled at him. "You're a liar!"

"I broke you that night," Austin continued. "I broke you and they know it. You know it too. Everyone can see it. Ben's the only one trying to keep you from falling apart. You don't even try, because you know you deserve it."

"That's not true," her voice was softer.

"It is. You know why your brothers don't talk to you. They hate that they have to tolerate you and share their name with you. You're worthless. If Virgil wasn't here, no one would be searching for you. Last time, people who cared knew you were missing, they had to find you. Now, no one will care that you're gone."

Kathryn remained silent her head hung.

Was he right?

* * *

**A/N: Benny is back! I missed him. **


	14. Chapter 14

Alan sat on the edge of the bed, flipping carefully through a photo album. Most police men had disappeared from the crime scene, besides the few who were now officially assigned to the case. Yet, even these men seemed to have disappeared, taking statements from anyone who might know anything, verifying documents, etc. He glanced at the clock without reading it, but knew his family would be showing up soon enough.

"Kathryn's going to freak out when she sees you've been looking through her albums." Alan looked up to see a worn, but healthier looking Benjamin at the door. "She hates when people look through them without her to explain every single picture." He went to sit down next to Alan, careful to not step on the broken glass scattered around the carpet. That was going to be a pain to clean up later. Ben figured, once they found her and she was safe, he'd head home with her for a while, till they got things to settle down. He wondered if Princeton would allow them off campus housing in light of the situation, at least for the rest of this year. It never occurred to Ben that Alan was thinking about taking her home too.

"I needed something to do," Alan told him, closing the book. The pictures were high school ones, a mixture of what looked to be class assignments and just daily life. He'd never actually seen the boarding school Kathryn had called her home for four years. It was actually very pretty and what looked to be a wide campus.

"And it's always great to get a blast from the past." Ben added "Does it help, looking at the pictures. Does it ease the worry?" Alan shook his head. "Thought so. But you should keeping looking at it, it'll help you catch up."

"What do you mean?"

"I always felt that one of the reasons Kathryn got so into photography, was because it was a way to make a visual record of everything and keep it in one place. Like a journal, or diary. I've always thought you were meant to see them, so that you knew what you missed. All she's ever wanted was to be a part of the family." Alan looked away, knowing the significance of those words. Ben would know best, and that killed Alan.

"Sophomore year, good times." Ben had taken the album and was looking through it. "I remember this. It's the first day back picnic. Same day the swim team dumped her into the pool. She was so mad I hadn't told her before hand, but she'd been the one to refuse jumping in to begin with. She refused to develop the pictures I took of her. Or talk to me." Ben chuckled at the high school memory. Kathryn had been mad at him, since he was on the swim team and therefore in on it, but since he'd kept her camera safe from the water, she wasn't as mad. He turned the pages and pointed out another picture to Alan.

"Homecoming," he explained "That's the idiot your sis said yes to." Alan gave him a questioning look. The dark hair guy in the picture looked rather harmless, even if his hand was a little too low for his liking. "Jock, hard headed, can't take no for an answer. I got detention for a month, but it was worth it. Broke his nose too." Alan inferred what had happened. And though he got angry at the idea of some guy trying a move on his baby sister, he was more upset by the fact that he hadn't known. Hadn't been able to do something about it. Rationally though, even if she had stayed a Tracy, Alan still would have been in college and she still would have been in boarding school. Alan still would have been unable to do anything. Alan looked at Ben, jealous that in some way, he had taken their place as a brother.

"Thanks" Ben looked up from the pictures, confused. He hadn't noticed that Alan had been looking at him for awhile as he walked down memory lane. "For being there for her. For doing what I couldn't, watching out for her. It's obvious she trusts you a lot." Ben nodded.

"She's my best friend," Ben told him. "Don't worry though, I've never replaced you. The five of you'll always be her big brothers." The two guys sat in silence, because there was nothing more to be said.

"Alan" They both turned their heads towards the door.

"Scott?" Alan called out, unsure if he had his oldest brother. Scott Tracy peered into the room they were in before turning towards the hall.

"In here!"

* * *

Scott stood in the doorway, looking into the dorm room, the mess it was in. He grimaced, because seeing the reality was worse than imagining it. Alan stood up from the bed and made his way towards his brother. Ben stayed put, observing the new comer. So this was the oldest of the Tracy siblings. He was definitely taller in person, not as bulky looking than the pictures he had seen. He had a stern look to him, and his brown hair was short in what Ben considered a business-like cut, but Ben could see the worry in his brown eyes.

"You're alright?" Scott asked Alan, looking at his younger brother. Alan nodded. "Good. We came as fast as we could, but Dad didn't want to fry Tracy One's engines by pushing her more."

"It's fine. You haven't missed much. They have no leads or anything. We've just been waiting." Ben saw Scott's eye look at him and figured he might as well introduce himself. His ma' would throttle him for not having good manners. And she always found when he wasn't on his best behavior. It scared him, but fascinated Kathryn who was never on the receiving end of the glare. Ben didn't think it was fair, since Kathryn had spent three years at an English finishing school and had her manners in line like no other person. One of the reasons his mom liked her so much.

"Ben," he said, extending a hand, trying to not smile from his thoughts. Scott took it, and they shook. Each side noticed the firmness of the other's grip.

"Scott Tracy."

"Come on Scott, move out of the door," John Tracy spoke behind his brother. Ben let go and stepped aside so Scott could step aside. He could tell who the other brothers were almost immediately. The red head was Gordon, the calm blond was John. Ben looked at the two blond brothers, noticing they both had blue eyes. But that's about where the similarities ended, since John was lean where as Alan had some muscle. He noticed as both newly arrived brothers looked at the havoc around the room. While Gordon's fists tightened at his side, John's jaw clenched.

"When I get my hands on that bastard," Gordon's voice was low and threatening.

"Get in line," Ben told him, drawing the attention of the two brothers.

"Guys, this is Ben," Alan introduced. "He's gone to school with Kathryn since high school. Johnson hit him behind the head when he tried to go warn her." Alan was attempting to calm his brothers' thoughts about Ben. He wanted them to know that Ben was absolutely not the issue in this problem. He could already sense Scott's dislike for him.

"Your sister is my best friend," Ben said. Part of him wanted to say girlfriend, but despite wanting to bother these guys, he didn't really know where his relationship with her stood, officially. Ben also held back a grin when he saw the other 3 brothers stiffen slightly at his words. They obviously didn't know who he was as well as they should have.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Scott said stiffly.

Alan sighed. "Scott, he knows." All brothers looked at Alan then at Ben who stood confidently as he was being scrutinized.

"What do you know," John asked in a thoughtful manner.

"I know everything about Kathryn, sometimes too much honestly." He could see Scott relax slightly and grinned. "Unless you're asking about the 'family business '. You know the project your dad started about 3 years ago? Or is it four?" Even Alan got a surprised look on his face.

"Good," John finally said, and moved towards Ben. John was slightly taller, but there were far enough apart to see eye to eye.

"What do you mean John?" Alan asked. "Isn't it not good? Doesn't it defeat the purpose of a family secret if non-family knows?"

"Non-family does know," John reminded him. "Our agents know, Lady Penelope knows and so do Parker and Tin-Tin and Kyrano. They're all non-family by a legal viewpoint. What I mean was that it's good Kathryn found someone she could trust. That even with everything that has happened, to her, she's happy. That there was someone who could to what we've failed to do." There was an evident pain in his voice as he stuck out his hand for Ben to shake. Ben took it, but he couldn't help feeling angry at these people.

"You Tracys are all the same," He told them. "Just because you aren't around, it doesn't mean you've stopped being family. She'd never replace you with me, just as how you'd never replace her with someone else. Kat loves you guys too much to do that. All she's wanted was to be one of you, a Tracy. Yeah, I've been with her since high school, sat with her through the nightmares, the panic, and the worry. I've seen her work so hard, trying to prove something to someone." His voice had risen slightly. "She talks about you like heroes, but you can't even manage a call once in a while? She's watched every mission, seen disaster after disaster and heard nothing from you. I don't know how or why she keeps worshipping you though." Ben realized his rant might not be a coherent on, but years of resentment were start to spill over. And it was causing his head to hurt. Maybe it hadn't been so smart to come straight here after having his skull hit. "So stop being sorry about it and do something!" With that, he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the dorm, needing some time to cool off.

"He's right," Gordon finally said. "First thing we're doing is getting her back. Then to hell with your rules, I'm done with them," he said pointedly to Scott and John, who nodded absently in agreement.

"So you boys are all here," the family patriarch stepped into the scene, followed closely by an officer. "Meet Sg. Lukeson, he's in charge of the case. He's aware of the situation and has agreed to keep it confidential." The men nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry boys, we have everything under control. Cameras showed us the car and plates your siblings were put in and I've already put out an alert. If they're still in New Jersey, we'll find them." No one asked the underlying situation, because no one wanted to know the truth. What if they were in New Jersey?

* * *

Kathryn stumbled back into the cellar, the door slamming behind her. She let out a shaky breath before Virgil was at her side. "Kathryn," he said to grab her attention as he looked her over. She looked okay, besides the way she clutched the arm of her hurt shoulder. "What happened? Did they hurt you?"

Slowly, Kathryn shook her head, but Virgil could see something was off. He led her away from the door and towards the little light they had. She sat down, wrapping her jacket closer to her. Virgil noticed the inscription _B. Benedict_ over the Princeton logo.

"I'm never wearing shoes," she said so softly he almost missed it. Virgil sat next to her, their knees touching like they once had as kids. "I'm never wearing shoes," she repeated and looked at him. He could see how scared she was. "In the nightmares, I'm never wearing shoes. But I'm not dreaming anymore, right Virgil?" she asked before breaking down. Virgil was stunned, mostly because this was the second time tonight he'd seen her cry. Kathryn never cried.

"It's going to be okay," Virgil tried to reassure her as he hugged his little sister. He tried to comfort her, remembering the old days and wishing this was just a bad dream.

"No it's not Virgil. He's crazy. All he wants is revenge. He's already h-hurt Ben. He'll st-stop at n-nothing to get what he wants." She had calmed down since the tears had stopped.

"How do you know about Ben?" Virgil asked.

"Johnson told me. He hit Ben with the butt of his gun. Left him lying on the floor unconscious." Kathryn had started to tremble. Virgil didn't try to tell her he was lying. While she was gone, he remembered hearing about this guy on the news. Wanted in 17 states for rape, murder, grand theft, assault and battery. On the FBI's most wanted in America list, if caught, he was going to see about seven life term arrests. Assuming he wasn't prosecuted in a death sentence state.

"What else did they tell you?" Virgil asked. Kathryn didn't respond which worried him. "Kathryn, what else did he say?" he pressed harder.

Kathryn leaned her head on her brother's shoulder. "Nothing," she quietly told him.

Virgil looked down at her. "Kathryn…" he started, seeing how tired she looked.

"What isn't new Virgil?" she told him before he could go on. "I remember everything about the night 11 years ago." This surprised Virgil. As far as he was aware, Kathryn hard woken up in the hospital without recollection of the past 8 hours. All she remembered was the beginning of the kidnapping, being shoved into the box that had meant to be her coffin. He wondered if being put into the similar situation had been the trigger. She buried her face in his shoulder and Virgil felt her tremble as he wrapped an arm around her.

He held her, offering the comfort he knew she needed. Virgil started humming the song their mom used to sing when they were sad or hurt. Even though Kathryn didn't have the memories of her song like he did, Virgil had made it his mission to sing it to his siblings after their mother's death. To keep her alive in a small way. Virgil looked down at Kathryn to see if she'd fallen asleep, but found her looking out into nothing with an odd expression on her face.

"Did I push you away?" Kathryn finally asked quietly. The question surprised Virgil as he looked down at his little sister.

"What? No, of course not Kat," he said as she sat up to look at him. "As a kid you always wanted to be hang out with one of us, even if we didn't want you too," he said a smiled a little. "In no way did you ever push us away. You might have been a little distant the last time we saw each other, and I have no idea how you didn't lose it with Gordon, but that's our fault. Us being estranged, it's not your fault. Understand?" Kathryn nodded slowly, processing her brother's words.

"It's going to be okay," Virgil told her. "You're going to be okay. I'll make sure of it," he promised.

"I know you'll try," Kathryn told him.

The unsaid words hung in the air. Trying wasn't the same as succeeding.

* * *

**A/N: **The Clash of Kathryn's Men. It's probably what I would have called the chapter if I named them. Or something along those lines.


	15. Chapter 15

With the scene investigated for any clues, and none found, the Tracy's were free to roam the dorm. Ben had returned, with his laptop and bag, after volunteering his room as an alternate command base. He didn't apologize for his outburst and instead sat himself down at the desk to keep away from everyone as they explored. He figured it was only natural for them to be curious, since they were rediscovering what was lost.

But it wasn't hard to forget that the room was a dorm. Not much space available for much moving around. "Isn't this kind of big for a single?" Scott asked, breaking the silence. He stood by the window, looking out. Ben noticed a picture print in his hand, held tightly.

"It used to be a double suite." Ben told him. "But there were an odd number of sophomore girls so she ended up as a single in a double. Kat has the best and worst luck with roommates." He couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny?" Gordon asked from his place on the bed.

"More importantly, what do you mean?" Alan asked. He was frowning slightly, wondering if she'd had been harassed by roommates.

"Nothing bad ever happened," Ben rushed to say. "It's just that Kat's never had a roommate. In high school, she got a single on the first day. Yeah, people were pissed that a frosh got a single, but it only made sense. As one of the few intense student athletes, she was always up early and went to bed late for gymnastics. And she'd be out for days for competitions. It wasn't an adequate roommate situation. She got her first roommate in college. Some girl named Sydney Winchester. I think. I only meet her twice and one of those days was move in. They were only roommates for a semester. Sydney rushed and moved into her house second semester. But they hardly saw each other to begin with. With gymnastics, Kathryn was up early and Sydney liked to party so she was out late. I think it bothers Kathryn though, having roommates. She prefers living alone."

"But why?"

"The nightmares, it's what she says. But I think it's because she doesn't want to get close to people," Ben confessed, remembering how hard it had been for her to open up to him all those years ago.

"She doesn't want to lie to them," Scott finished. Everyone turned towards the man by the window. Now, Ben could see the picture clearer. It was one of Kathryn's favorites because it was one of the few pictures he had of just her and Scott. Ben was aware of how tightly Scott was holding the picture as if wanting to grip onto what he could of her.

The computer started to ding incessantly, drawing everyone's attention towards the laptop on the desk. Ben frowned, seeing the email icon bouncing up and done, wanting to be clicked on. He read who the sender was and his frown deepened. "You're going to want to come see this," he said to the brothers. He heard them all come and crowd around him.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked, peering over Ben's shoulder.

"Kathryn's got a new email, sent a minute ago."

"So?"

"The sender is herself. She's emailed herself." Ben said, turning around to face the brothers. "If we have the computer, how else would the email been sent unless someone's logged in somewhere else?"

It was Scott who clicked on the email and then opened the single attachment.

And he then he wished he hadn't.

A dark screen appeared and the time started to flow on the screen. Then a scream came over the sound system, making them all jump. Out of the corner of his eye, Ben saw John's eyes shut, jaw clenched. Then, there were deep sobs and the dark screen suddenly read eleven years ago. Ben wanted to turn it off immediately, but he was frozen to his seat.

_"Daddy! Daddy!" a seven year old Kathryn cried loudly. The sound of small fists hitting wood was evident. She was kicking and screaming, between the hiccups and the tears. "Daddy help! It's dark and I can't move!" the cries got louder as panic started setting into the little girl. "Alan! Gordy! He-help! It's da-a-ark! Virgy, Johnny! SCOTT!" There was still crying and more sounds of hitting and then scratching. _

There was a cut in the audio and then it started up again. It was probably from later during that event.

_There were hiccups, lots of them and crying, but the sounds of hitting wood had vanished. "I'm sorry," little Kathryn Tracy cried. "I'm sorry! I'm a bad girl but I'm sorry. Daddy I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I never meant it. I'm sorry Scotty an-and Joh-Johnny, and Virgy and and Gordy and and A-Allie. I'm sorry, I'll be good now, I promise. I promise I'll be good. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't be bad anymore, I promise!" And then there was a sudden scream and the sound of kicking and hitting started again. "No no no! Daddy, daddy help! The walls, they're going to squish me! Daddy the box is getting smaller! Ouch daddy it hurts! It hurts daddy! Daddy help!" The screaming just continued and the hitting. Then there was a sudden in the background, something like a creak of a door opening and a thud. _

_"Kathryn!" There was a rushing sound and a loud clank, like metal hitting metal. Or the breaking of a lock. "Kathryn, Kathryn. It's okay. You're okay. It's me, John." The screaming stopped and the crying just got harder. "You're okay now Kitty Kat, you're okay. I found you sis; you're going to be okay."_

_"Johnny I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll be good now Johnny. I promise, I'll be good now." Kathryn cried._

The audio cut out and everyone turned to see John, whose eyes were still closed and fists clenched. "Turn it off," he managed to say. "Turn it off." Scott registered the pain in his brother's voice and moved to turn it off.

"No wait, there's more," a voice behind them said. They turned to see Jeff Tracy and Sergeant Lukeson behind them. The pain in John's voice was reflected on Jeff's face. The number of times she had cried out "Daddy" had been numerous.

"The screen," Gordon said, the attention returned to the screen. It read _Now_. Then it turned into a video, but a dark shot. Everything was in green, but the figure on the screen everyone recognized. The camera was set high from them to see her from above, probably on the ceiling.

"Kathryn," Ben said softly, his eyes automatically taking her unconscious form in. They watched as she suddenly woke, gasping loudly. Her hands touched the floor and she began to shake, visible even to them. Ben could see the panic start to set in, recognizing how it happened. He gripped the table, wishing he was there to calm her down, like he had for years. Instead, he watched her sit up quickly, her hands feeling around, first the floor then the walls around her. He cursed silently, seeing how she'd sat in a corner. It didn't surprise him when he breathing became labored, and he knew she had felt trapped.

They watched she struggled to remain calm, her fingers clinging to the concrete ground. Ben's grip tightened on the desk. "There's Virgil." He saw a movement on the side of the screen and realized that Virgil Tracy was in the same room. Ben looked back at Kathryn and he watched her eyes shut, and how she trembled. Virgil started to say her name and come closer to her and reach out to touch her hand. Kathryn screamed, most likely frightened. Ben frowned. Didn't they know you never touched Kathryn when she was having an attack? It just made it worse, which was evident by the screaming.

"Kathryn!" Virgil shouted, snapping Kathryn out of the trance. She said his name and held onto him. Her crying was evident as he held her.

The video stopped there and the face he had once thought was a friend appeared.

"Hello," Austin Jacks grinned at the camera. "I'm sure the first scene was an excellent reminder. But now you know that the two are at least alive. Actually, Kathryn's right here. I'd tell her to say hi but we got into a little disagreement." Austin Jacks stepped away from the camera to reveal a bound and gagged Kathryn glaring at Austin. She refused to glance at the camera. Austin returned to the camera.

"You bastard," Gordon growled.

"If you're watching this, then you're keeping an eye out for any sign of your little princess. Or maybe you though she was already dead and your reminiscing through her life on hard drive. Either way, this is not going to be easy. I have eleven years of hate towards you all, and I am going to take my revenge. If I happen to break them in the process, then all the sweeter this shall be." The screen went dark and the play again sign appeared.

"At least we know they're still alive," Sg. Lukeson said after a moment of silence.

"I'm going to kill him," Gordon said again. "I'm going to find him and kill him."

"We have to find them first," Scott reminded them. "Can we find out where this email was sent from? Maybe it'll give us an idea if they're even in the state." He looked towards John, but John was staring at the screen intently.

"We'll find out," the sergeant said and leaned over, grabbing the laptop. "Sorry boys, but I have to take it. Contains evidence now," he said, shutting it and walking out the door with it.

"We can't just sit here and wait for them to find answers." Alan told his brothers. "Dad, we have to do something. We have the ability to, so why don't we?" his voice lowered in discussing the IR issue.

"We've already tried tracing Virgil's watch," Gordon reminded him. "It was a no go. And Kathryn's phone would only work if she used it."

"That's assuming she still has it on her," Scott pointed out. "I really think we should get Brains' help on this. I have a feeling the cops aren't going to get much out of that computer."

Ben looked over at John, who hadn't said anything the whole time. He remembered Kathryn telling one time, that John had found her. He could only imagine what it had been like. Hearing the audio, well that alone was going to give Ben nightmares for days; but to be the one who finds her, that was a totally different scale of nightmarish.

"You okay?" Ben finally asked the blond brother. John looked over at him, and just nodded. "Hungry?" he asked and pulled out the drawer where he knew Kathryn kept her snacks. He pulled out a MilkyWay Bar and handed it over to John. "Have a MilkyWay. It's your favorite right? Kathryn once told me it was."

John took the bar, a small smile on his face. "Yeah they are. I can't believe she still remembers." Ben became aware that the talking had stopped. He turned around to see the rest of the Tracy men looking at them.

"Would you like something?" he asked, using the manners his mom had drilled in. "The fridge's under the bed. It has water and applesauce. Don't ask me why there's so much applesauce, because I honestly have no clue. Your sis is just odd like that."

The Tracy brothers shared a grin; they obviously knew the story about the applesauce.

"You boys stay here," Jeff finally said, taking out his phone. "I have a couple calls to make." And with that the family patriarch left the room.

There was a silence before Ben spoke up. "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**A/N:** Poor little Kat and little John. Thanks to everyone whose read, reviewed, followed or liked the story! You guys are amazing!


	16. Chapter 16

The last couple minutes were a horrible reminder of the nightmares John had over the years. He never told his brother's exactly what it was like, finding seven year old Kathryn when they feared they may never see her again. But now they knew. And he knew they would never be able to unheard those screams.

John wasn't sure his brothers could see his distress, because he hoped he was doing well in hiding it. But somehow this Ben kid knew. "You okay?" he asked and John just looked over at him and nodded, surprised he had even noticed. John felt his brothers' gaze on them, but both he and Ben ignored them all. "Hungry?" He watched as Ben easily opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a candy bar. It was such a relaxed movement that John knew it was a habitual thing. "Have a Milkyway. It's your favorite right? Kathryn once told me it was."

John took the bar, touched by the action that it made him smile slightly. "Yeah they are. I can't believe she still remembers." It was true, John had told her back when he would take her trick-or-treating in Kansas. Back when he had the time to hang out and talk to her, back when he knew his little sister. He wondered what her favorite candy bar was.

"Would you like something?" he heard Ben asked. "The fridge's under the bed. It has water and applesauce. Don't ask me why there's so much applesauce, because I honestly have no clue. Your sis is just odd like that." John looked up and shared a smile with his brothers.

Then his fathered excused himself and there was a silence amongst them. John took this time to look over at Ben. From the pictures around the room, he could tell he was close to his sister. From Alan's story regarding Ben's head, John could tell he was willing to protect his sister. He felt guilty and jealous; jealous that Ben had replaced him, guilty that Kathryn had to.

"So what's the plan?" John looked up to see Ben pulling out his own computer and turning to look at each one. "I mean, you have a plan right? You guys aren't really the kind to just wait around and do nothing."

"Look kid," Scott started rather intimidating.

"It's Ben," Ben interrupted. John couldn't help but grin at the way he was unfazed by Scott. Ben was either extremely courageous, or off his rocker.

"Fine, Ben. I don't really know who you are, or why your still here but get this. If there was anything I could do to get Virgil and Kathryn back, I would. If I had any kind of clue or any sort of lead, I would be on it. These are my siblings, my younger siblings. I would do anything for my family and God help those who get in my way. We Tracys look out for our own." Scott's voice was had a commanding tone to it, his glare one to make people wither.

But Ben, angry as he was with not being able to do anything, glared back at him. "Well good thing that one of those two is a Tracy. Save one, might as well save the other." The insinuation was there, and it took Gordon and Alan to keep Scott from punching the kid.

"Oh god I'm such an idiot." Everyone turned to see John staring at the computer screen.

"John?" Gordon asked, wanting further explanation. John essentially ignored his brother and turned to Ben.

"The necklace I sent Kathryn for her 18th birthday," he started, signaling to the screen of Ben's computer. Ben turned to look at the close up of Kathryn, his little sister Emily, and himself. Around Kathryn's neck was a gold chain holding two interlinking gold stars. Where the stars crossed, there was a small sapphire stone; her birthstone. "Did she wear it today? Would she still be wearing it?"

Ben nodded a confused look on his face. "Of course. She hardly ever takes it off. What about it?"

"Mind if I use this?" John asked, taking the computer and turning it his way. He didn't even wait for Ben to respond before he started typing rapidly.

"John," Scott said again, more pressing.

"Sorry. I know how we can find them." Grabbing everyone's attention, they all rushed around John, trying to figure out what he was doing. Alan immediately recognized the program John had put up as the same one on Five. He didn't know how John managed to get it onto Ben's computer, but that wasn't as important right now.

"How John?" Ben asked, looking at his computer screen, trying to figure out what was happening. All he was a bunch of writing and numbers, computer code, on a dark screen. It made his head hurt just from looking at it. He'd never been one for computer data. "What does it have to do with the necklace?"

"I can't believe I didn't think about it earlier," John repeated, which was odd since the former astronaut usually said things directly. "Once Brains got the tracking program up on Five working with the location button on the watches, I figured I may as well have all eyes on the Tracys. The sapphire, in the necklace, has the same transmitter."

"But we can't get a reading of Virgil's watch," Gordon pointed out.

"That means the transmitter isn't working. Either he doesn't have it on him, or it was damaged. Either way, from the video they seemed to be underground, making it difficult for there to be a signal. If Kathryn has it on her, and it's working…"John trailed off as he started looking at the data on the screen.

"We'll be able to track the last location before they went underground." Gordon finished. He was grinning widely as he put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. "John you're a genius!"

"Let's hope so," John said as he pushed the enter button and waited for the numbers to show up on the screen.

With held breathes, they waited.

* * *

"You know, the one of the things I regret about high school was never going to Prom," Kathryn said, speaking into the darkness.

The last of their light had extinguished a while ago, and Virgil had been trying hard to keep Kathryn calm. They'd been talking about small, things; things people would consider trivial. But to Virgil, these small things were crucial for him to know about the little sister he didn't know. While he said it was to keep her distracted, part of Virgil knew that this may also be the last chance they could ever have to just talk. They sat together, like the once had as siblings, with Kathryn cuddled at his side, her head on his shoulder and Virgil's arm around her to keep her close. All that was missing was the story book.

"You never went to Prom?" Virgil asked her, incredulous. "Really? Even Alan went to Prom at a sister school. You went to a co-ed, so it should have been easier. Isn't Prom like the dance of the year for a girl?"

"It was always the same weekend as a tournament," Kathryn told him. "I always chose to go compete instead of dancing. Besides, prom is just a longer homecoming." She didn't add that one of her fears was paying for such a dress. Throughout high school and college, Kathryn didn't really get an allowance, though anything she bought through the school was paid for automatically. It's one of the reasons no one guessed she came from a wealthy family. And now, with her athletic scholarship gone, Kathryn was worried about how she would be able to stay at Princeton. The Benedicts had offered to help out, but she couldn't take charity from them.

"But it's like a high school tradition!" Virgil stated, oblivious to his sister's worries.

"Well I was aiming for the Olympics," Kathryn snapped, making them both fall into silence. Kathryn pulled her knees to her chest, trying to forget the eerie feeling of being trapped in the dark. Though she hadn't been afraid of the dark since they moved to Tracy Island, Kathryn still got that claustrophobic feeling in the dark.

She then felt guilty for snapping at Virgil and was about to apologize when the sound of the door unlocking echoed.

"Kathryn get back," Virgil said, moving in front of her as the room was suddenly light by a flashlight. Both of them turned away, the sudden light hurting their eyes. Virgil turned towards his sister and hugged her. "Run, if you get a chance," he whispered in her ear.

"No Virgil, I can't leave you here with them. They'll hurt you," Kathryn said, worried at her brother's words. But the light made it bright enough for her to see the determination in her brother's eyes and she knew he was in rescue mode. Nothing would mater to him as long as she got out safely.

"I'll be okay. And so will you. We're Tracys aren't we?" He managed to say before he was pulled back by Johnson. The man had his gun out and pressed onto Virgil's temple.

"Leave him alone," Kathryn shouted her heart beating quickly as she watched them. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" The words came out almost pleadingly.

"There seems to be a small problem," Austin Jacks said as he walked towards her. "It seems like the bug we planted in your room was either discovered or removed by coincidence." He growled at her, like it was all her fault. Austin Jacks didn't know that the computer he had put the bug on, had been taken by police. They'd found the bug with a device and destroyed it before alerting the Tracys.

"I think it's time we got rid of the two of you before we make our escape. They could be on our trail in a couple hours, but this time, neither of you will be found alive." Kathryn's face blanched at his words and she looked over at Virgil who was struggling against Johnson's hold, only to have the gun shoved harder against his head. She saw Virgil wince and remembered his concussion. All of this was only making it worse, Virgil was getting worse and it was all her fault.

"Just leave him alone," Kathryn pleaded, hating that she had to beg to a guy like this. But it was Virgil and she wasn't going to let him get hurt because of her. It would only add to the amount of guilt she was carrying.

Austin Jacks grinned at her pleas. Finally a Tracy was pleading for him to do something. He was finally getting the power he deserved. He stepped forward and grabbed her by the arm, making her gasp and the tightness of the grip and rough movement of her bad shoulder. "We'll take them both," Austin decided. "I'm sure Virgil here would like to be close to his sister during their last moments." He pulled his own gun out and pointed it at Virgil. "Take her." He pushed Kathryn towards Jonathan, who in turn pushed Virgil. He caught her and for a moment he held her close.

"You are a Tracy, always remember that," he whispered in her ear before Austin grabbed him and Jonathan grabbed her. Kathryn looked at him confused and for a moment she was frightened that he was mad at her for pleading with Austin. Tracys didn't beg or plead, they held strong. But the she looked at Virgil, the worried look he was giving his little sister, let her know that he wasn't mad or disappointed at her. She tried to give him a reassuring smile as Austin pointed the gun at his head and Johnson shoved it against her back.

"Let's get going then," Austin grinned as he shoved Virgil forward. "And don't try to make a run for it. Though a bullet wouldn't be as dramatic as the going I have planned, dead is dead and don't forget it."

Kathryn followed after a shove and knew that their one chance of escaping was coming and going with the seconds. All they needed was to separate man from weapon. And it would have to be Virgil because Kathryn had never held any sort of shooting device in her life. Ever. Not even a Nerf gun. Moments like these she regretted spending her free time in the gym.

* * *

**A/N: **Are the Tracy men finally on the track to rescuing their siblings? But will they get to the grey-eyed pair in time? Things are beginning to move quickly, but the question is it too quick for the Tracy men?


	17. Chapter 17

The second that the coordinates had come up on the computer of the last transmission, the boys sprung into action. Ben had left to go inform the cops and get a map from his room to pinpoint the exact location. Gordon had left to go find a mode of transportation for them. That left Scott and John in the room.

"It's a good thing you didn't hit him," John told him once everyone was gone.

"What? Why? That kid deserved it. I can't believe Kathryn's hanging out with a guy like him. Did you hear that insinuation in his voice? He dared to say that we didn't think Kathryn to be a part of our family, that the only reason she was going to be safe was because Virgil was with her." Scott growled at his blond brother. "So please, enlighten me as to why it's a good thing I didn't hit him."

"Well to begin with," John said, clicking away on the keyboard. "Kathryn would have been extremely upset to know that you hit him. Secondly, I think he was insinuating that Kathryn doesn't think she's a part of our family." He looked up at Scott, who was opening his mouth to disagree when he forged on. "Think about it Scott, she's been known as Swicord since she was around thirteen. She lived with Grandma while we were all at college, boarding school, or being adults. It's been years since it's just been all of us. Besides, I like Ben. I've been looking through his computer since he left and he's actually a pretty good kid. He's in the 6 year med track here at Princeton, and he takes care of Kathryn. Did you know she's spent every break with him and his family since she was in high school? And he's been to more of her gymnastics meets than any of us ever did, combined."

"Basically, you're telling me that he's better than any of us."

"No, I'm just telling you to give him a chance. You're the big brother here Scott, so maybe you should stop acting like a jealous teen." John looked up from the screen to see Scott looking at a picture in his hands. It was the same one he'd been holding since they arrived and looked around her room. While he and Gordon had found her World medals, something that had surprised John since he hadn't been aware she'd gone to Worlds. It was also surprising to know that Gordon had been there to watch, though he never approached her.

"I've commandeered us an emergency vehicle," Gordon said entering the room, oblivious to the lecture Scott had just received. "That way we can go quickly without having to worry about road side laws.

"I don't even want to know how you did that," Ben said as he entered with his map. He laid it down and showed them where they were hidden. "It's about a three, four hour ride."

"At least they're still in New Jersey," John mumbled as he looked at the map.

"But it's only about an hour via helicopter." Ben had a mischievous grin on his face as he held up a pair of keys.

"You commandeered a helicopter?" Gordon asked, amazed. He was thoroughly impressed by this guy, and if he had indeed commandeered it, well then, he and Alan may have just gained a new partner in crime.

"Sort of," they all turned to see Sg. Lukeson and their dad at the door. "I don't really want to know how you found the coordinates, your dad has suggested I don't even ask, so I won't. Despite regulation. We found a bug on your sisters' laptop; it's been transmitting audio since it was implanted. We've destroyed it, which he'll know, but we still have the upper hand. He doesn't know you've managed to track her. We're sending in a retrieval squad, and Ben has assured me that it won't be leaving without him, or any of you." With a sigh, because he didn't want to be involving civilians on a mission like this, he continued. The Tracy men were already standing up and preparing to head out. "I can't suggest you to stay and you'll listen?" With the looks of you've got to be kidding, no way and get the hell out of my way, he took it as a no. "Let's go then."

They followed him out of the dorms and into the front of the building where a large crowd of students was gathered. The Tracys could easily hear their names being whispered among the crowd, and the media was snapping away, asking for a statement. But they ignored it all and kept moving.

Because the five of them were on a mission: to get their family back together.

* * *

Like before, the forest was cold enough to make Kathryn shiver even with her coat, but she took it silently as they crossed over to the old small house.

"What are you going to do?" Virgil asked their captors as they walked through the halls. He peered into all the rooms, trying to find a way out, with no such luck. He tried to twist around, to see Kathryn who was being taken by Austin.

"That's for you to find out," Austin told him as Johnson shoved Virgil into a room. "Say goodbye to your sibling, it's the last time you'll see each other."

"Virgil!" Kathryn shouted as the door closed. All he could see was the end of her auburn hair as she was taken somewhere else.

"Run if you can Kat! Don't worry about me!" he yelled after her, unsure if he had heard her. Then he turned to Johnson, who looked a little too happy to be in a room with Virgil.

Kathryn was shoved into another room, and Austin closed the door behind him. She tried to head towards the window, thinking about just crashing through and getting help. "Oh no," Austin Jacks' grin was rater maniacal as he pulled out his gun. "Where do you think you're going? You're bed is all ready for you princess." He went over and popped the lid on and old bed end trunk. It looked like it was used to keep in old memories, but Kathryn knew what it really was. Her coffin.

And even though the panic of knowing what could happen next started to edge in, she also looked at the door, where she last saw Virgil. His words echoed in her head. _You're a Tracy,_ she repeated as she felt Johnson's grip on her arm loosen. _And Tracys don't go down without a fight._ She wasn't going to let Virgil suffer for her anymore.

Moving swifter than she thought she could, Kathryn launched herself onto Austin Jacks, making him drop his gun. Scrambling away from him, she raced for the gun until he shot out his hand and pulled her leg back. Kathryn fell, managing to put her hands out and not land flat on her face, but she definitely felt the shock in her shoulder. And it made her slow to react and Austin flipped her over before getting over her. "You bitch," he snarled, pushing a knee against her stomach and dug it in. "Thought you could be a hero? Huh?" He asked, digging in once more. "What? You think just because you're older now, things are going to be different?" He dug in deeper, causing her to gasp. Her hand was above her head, trying to reach for the gun. "Well let me tell you something Tracy princess, you've been mine since the moment you walked out of that gymnastics class."

Kathryn's fingers grasped for the end of the gun, trying hard to stretch her arm out just a bit more. Arm extensions on her hurt arm weren't a part of her forte anymore. She turned towards Austin, who had a twisted look in his eyes as he dug his knee further against her diaphragm. "I've never been yours," Kathryn told him, her fingers grazing the edge of the gun.

"You've always been mine," he spat. "I broke you and I made you who you are. You're afraid of me, as you should be."

"No," Kathryn told him. "You're wrong. You didn't make me. I'm my own person."

"Of course not sweets. You think you'd be this way if it hadn't been for me? You know the truth, I gave you that." Austin got close to her face and Kathryn turned away from him just as her fingers started to pull the handle towards her for a better grip.

"You're wrong. You didn't give me anything. You took everything!" Kathryn shouted at him. She turned quickly, ramming her elbow into his face and gripping the gun tightly in her hand. She scrambled out from under him while he grabbed his nose. She backed up against the wall, adrenaline rushing through her as she held the gun out in front of her.

"You're pathetic," Austin told her, getting up as he looked at the blood on his hand. "I took you because you had everything and I had nothing! I was nothing and that bastard of your father was going to take it what little I had away. He had to pay for what he'd done. And you caught a handsome price. I should have killed you when I had the chance. You're just as irksome as your father. And just as weak."

"Shut up." Kathryn told him, standing slowly as he kept walking forward. She could see her hands trembling slightly. "Stop talking."

"You're going to shot me?" Austin laughed. "You. You're going to pull the trigger?" He took another step forward. "You won't, you know why? Because you're weak, always have been and always will be."

* * *

**A/N: **Definitely on the shorter end of the chapters. On the bright side, we're half way through my word document file!


	18. Chapter 18

Time. It was the answer to their problems. If time were to go quicker, Alan figured, it would mean they would arrive at their destination quicker. It meant getting to Virgil and Kathryn quicker. It would mean beating the crap out of those bastards quicker.

Through the headphones he was wearing, Alan could hear the captain's ETA. From what he'd heard, they were close to the field they were supposed to land. It was approximately 5 kilometers from the coordinates they had found, but considering these woods were dense with trees, they were lucky to even get that close.

As he looked over at his brothers, he wished they were in Two or One, dressed in their IR gear. It would make this all the simpler and quicker. But he also knew how it important that the Tracys were doing the rescue, not the Thunderbirds. It was time for a change that started with taking a step like this one.

"Preparing to land," Alan heard over the headphones. He looked out the window, seeing the trees' tops coming closer as the helicopter sunk between the thick forest of pines.

Alan turned back to look at his brothers and saw them all start to prepare for the landing. Scott has his field commander face on, Gordon's usual mischievous smile was replaced with his concentrating face and John, well he looked like his calm self as always. Alan turned to Ben, expecting to see him look nervous and maybe a little afraid. He was surprised to see the young man as serious as Scott. He looked determined as Gordon and as steady as John. Part of him couldn't help but think about what a great International Rescue member he could be. But he also knew that Ben was just doing this for one person, and that was Kathryn. It wouldn't be the first time he would wonder if there was something more between his sister and this guy than just friendship.

"Alan," Scott's voice brought him back from his thoughts and he noticed the helicopter touching down. With a nod, Alan stood; removing the headset and led the way out of the copter. Once they were all together and the noise was cut, they gathered.

"Alright guys," Scott said, handing each one an ear piece for communication. It would be linked to their main station and it would keep the divided groups in contact. "Let's bring them home."

* * *

Virgil looked at the closed door, the one his sister had gone through. More than anything he wanted her to find a way to escape and to run; leave him there and be safe. He knew that he was probably going to die, but at least she'd be safe. After not being able to give her much throughout her life, he could at least give her this chance to live and not expect to be freed.

Johnson had left him, no doubt to finish destroying whatever evidence could link him to all of this. So Virgil was alone, left to sit and wait to see what would happen next. When his execution would be carried out. The ropes were rubbing against his wrists, burning them as he tried to loosen them and wiggle out. Just because he suspected he was going to die, it did not mean he was going to go down quietly. He was going to fight until the last breath, even with the head cracking headache he had.

The muffled sounds of loud voices surprised him. He hadn't expected was for Kathryn to start a fight. And him, tied to a chair unable to help her. He wondered how good she was at fighting, something he'd have to bring up to Scott later so he can teach her something. Especially since she was at a college campus, those could be dangerous at night. Though he doubted Princeton at night was very dangerous.

Her yell brought him back from the tangent he was having in his head, and he hated the fact that this concussion was making it harder for him to concentrate. "Kathryn!" he yelled hoping she could hear him. "Get out of here!" He struggled with his bonds and tried to see if he could stand on his feet, maybe smash the chair against a wall and break it. But he miscalculated on the standing and went tumbling down. He had landed on the floor, his head bouncing up and down in consequence. His head seemed like it was about to explode any moment now. Yet all he could think of was how mad his Dad was going to be when he found out Virgil hadn't done what he said and taken it easy after he got the minor concussion to begin with. Somewhere, Virgil was very much aware that he'd referred to himself in the third person, but at that point in time he was past caring. He at the moment was more aware with the fact that his head hurt like hell, and that he had to figure out a way to get help.

The door swung open and the footsteps came in loudly, pounding. "I would have killed you. I should have killed," he heard Johnson say close by. "But he wouldn't let me. 'Not yet' he told me 'Soon' he said. It's a pity he didn't let me have a go at your pretty little sister." Virgil glared –as best as he could- as Johnson walked around him, taunting him. He was trying to get him all riled up, have a reason to shot him right now.

"I didn't think it was going to be this easy," Johnson continued, ignoring the look from the middle Tracy brother. "I was expecting an armada to be searching for you. After all, Mr. Tracy is a family man. His employees are his family, and his most prized possessions are his children, his sons." Virgil recognized his father's words from an interview with Forbes a couple months ago. "But that must be it then. His sons are his prized possessions. Not his daughter. He must have so many of you that you're just causality. Missed but not greatly."

"You're even more of an idiot than I thought," Virgil said through gritted teeth. "You don't understand what it means to love someone so much that you'd be willing to give up everything to keep them safe, happy, alive. Even if it means sacrificing them," Virgil thought about how his father had given the final word, to keep Kathryn out of harm's way. How they had given up a 'normal life' to work in International Rescue because of what it meant to their father. And ultimately what it meant to the world. "And you're getting something much worse than an armada. You're getting the wrath of the Tracy men, and trust me that's much worse."

"You talk tough kid. But look around you, no one's here. No one is coming." Johnson stopped next to Virgil, who could feel the coldness of the gun against his temple. He pushed the barrel against his head, making Virgil hiss in pain at the movement. "And I'm tired of waiting."

Virgil closed his eyes, hearing the coldness in the man's words. He only wished it wouldn't end this way. That things had been different. That he'd gotten to know the girl he called his sister.

And the sound of the gun shot resonated loudly in the otherwise silent woods.

* * *

Sometime, amongst her rising from the wall and Austin walking towards her, her mind seemed to slow everything down. _Calm down Kat, calm down, _she tried to think to herself. Somehow, the voice in her head sounded like Gordon's and when she closed her eyes, it was like he was there, in front of her. Just like when she had these panic attacks as a kid. _I've got you. You're safe here. I'm your big brother, I'll keep you safe._ _You're safe. You're okay._

But things were not okay at all. Nor was she really safe. "I would have killed you," she heard Austin say.

Kathryn really didn't have much of a plan. She just had one thing in mind: get to Virgil. They was going to hurt Virgil, and she couldn't let that happen. It was more than familial love that kept her going; it was a slightly selfish reason. They'd gone after her, they'd wanted her. Virgil had nothing to do this; he was simply there at the wrong time. So now she had to get him out of there, alive.

_Come on Katie, you can do it_. Ben's voice appeared in her mind and she almost started to cry right then. Things had just started to change between them, but she knew she'd never to able to know where it could have gone. Just like Virgil, she'd gotten him in trouble. He'd gotten hurt because of her.

_You've got to keep going Kitty Kat,_ Scott was saying to her. _You can't give up now. Tracy's never give up._

But she really wasn't a Tracy, was she? How many years had she spent in exile from the Island and basically everything the Tracy name stood for? How many times had she looked out into the crowd, trying to find the familiar faces of her family, only to see none? How many hours did she spend by the computer, or her cell phone, waiting to hear news about her brothers?

_Kathryn Tracy._ It was John's voice, calm yet stern. _That's who you were born, and that's who you'll always be. Changing your name doesn't erase your past. A Tracy is a Tracy through and through. It means we work hard, and learn from our mistakes. Because no matter what others may think, we're not super humans. We're just humans._

"You know what your brother said to me while you slept? 'You don't understand what it means to love someone so much that you'd be willing to give up everything to keep them safe, happy, alive. Even if that means sacrificing them.' Too bad he's an idiot," Austin seemed to chuckle.

"Virgil," Kathryn whispered endearingly and for a moment, thought about what he meant. How maybe they had wanted to be there in the crowd but couldn't. She had always known the Tracy men thought themselves chivalrous. Maybe they thought she was doing fine without them. Maybe they thought she didn't want to be a Tracy. "This is your last chance. Stop moving."

Austin just smiled and took a step forward.

The force of the gun going off in her hands startled her more than she thought it would. And it was just as startling the second time.

* * *

Virgil heard the gun shots and didn't know what to think about them. After realizing they weren't lodged in his head, he relaxed if only momentarily. For then he had an intense revolting sensation in his stomach, but he didn't know if it was from the concussion or the idea of where or whom those bullets were lodged in.

"I guess he finally got tired of that little brat," Johnson sneered. "Guess it's time to meet your sister on the other side." The door opened slowly and Johnson didn't turn around. "Let me have this hit Austin. You got the other one."

Virgil closed his eyes, not wanting to see the smirk of triumph on Austin Jacks' face. "I think I got this hit," said a voice that made Virgil react quickly. There was a loud thud sound, and then the pressure against his head was gone. Virgil opened his eyes to see Kathryn standing over a fallen Johnson, a cracked wooden bat in her hands. She was breathing heavily and looked at him with this almost detached look in her eyes.

"Kathryn," Virgil said to get her attention. "Kathryn." Her head snapped towards him, like his voice had reminded her he was there. Kathryn dropped the bat and ran to his side, and started working at the knots of his rope. "Kathryn, stop. Stop and look at me," he said, needing to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine Virgil," Kathryn told him, not stopping as she pulled at the rope. "Crap, this is going to need a knife," she stood up and looked at him. "Don't go anywhere," she tried to joke, but Virgil could see the emptiness of her smile. Something was off with her, and the doctor, older brother within him needed to know what it was so he could fix it.

And then he'd need to find the car keys. And with the car keys he could get the car started and drive out of there. It shouldn't be too far before they reached a house, or a gas station. He could call for help once they reached a phone. And then he would really make sure she was alright. And they could go back to the island, where they'd be safe for sure.

"Virgil snap out of it!"

Virgil looked up to see Alan in front of him. Those baby blue eyes of his were filled with worry. "Am I dead? Did you die too?"

"I'm not dead Virg, and neither are you," Alan told him as he released his middle brother from his bounds. "Though you look almost dead." Virgil looked around his brother towards the ground and saw nothing.

"Alan, where's Johnson?"

"What are you talking about Virg? You were the only one in here when we came in."

* * *

**A/N:** WHERE IS KATHRYN? Reunion! Happiness?

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed or added this story to their watch or favorite list! You guys are awesome!

Also who watches the new TV series? I haven't gotten around to it yet, is it good?

Read and review, gracias.


	19. Chapter 19

"We're closing in on the target," Scott heard another man's voice through his ear piece. "There's movement."

Scott looked over at John, who was looking at him. All his brothers were looking at him; because he was always the one in charge. Even the Ben kid seemed to be looking at him for some instruction.

Usually level headed in a situation like this, Scott tried not to fall to his urges and just run in, get his siblings out and beat the crap out of anyone in his way. "Alright guys, remember, just like a mission," he whispered to his brothers, making sure the walkie wasn't transmitting. "Cool heads, wait for orders. Don't do anything rash, we don't need to make things worse." His eyes traveled over the faces of his brothers, who nodded with concentrated looks. He settled on Ben, who nodded as well.

He knew what they all wanted though, to rush in and find their siblings. He was amazed at Alan's control, since he was usually the one to go into it in a rush. Gordon wasn't giving his usual quirky quip, which meant his head was way in the game. And John, well it was always harder to read his immediate younger brother. His face was passive and controlled, but it took a close look at his eyes to see the anger. That Ben, his emotions were all over his face; he portrayed their struggle precisely.

"And there's visual," the same voice broke through their silence, causing all of them to move at once towards the lookout in charge. He had gone ahead, and crouched in the shadows right before the house's clearing.

"It looks like the back of a house," Ben whispered.

"Well there's no back door, that's good," Scott added, already calculating. "No side window either. All front entrance. It'll make this easy and difficult."

"That's an oxymoron," Gordon whispered very softly, but Scott chose to ignore him.

"There'll be three points of entry in a house like this. The front door and two windows. There may be more windows, but they're not a main priority. They'll be too far for an infiltration."

"You're talking like we have an army here," the Lieutenant spoke. "There are only eight of us here."

"It's an Air Force thing," Alan provided.

"It's actually just a Scott thing," John pointed out.

"Enough. Focus," Scott said, trying to regain control. "It'll be easy then. We'll have two go through a window, the other two through the other. The remaining will go through the front door."

"Only two of us have a gun though," someone pointed out.

Scott was getting frustrated. This was not going well. More than once he wished this was a Thunderbird job. Things always went easier and without much fight when he was in total control.

"You bitch!" The yell was clear, causing everyone to look up from their circle. And then a gun shot. And the sound of glass breaking.

"We're moving. Now," Scott said and before anyone could say anything, he broke out of the shadows and ran. He rounded the corner as another gun shot went off and he managed to see two people run into the woods.

He was vaguely aware that the others were calling his name. "I'm going after them," Scott said, pulling out his own weapon from the ankle strap he had it hidden in.

"The others have Virgil," John said coming up behind him. He was looking at his own watch, no doubt tracing the signal. "Let's go."

With a look at his blond brother, Scott nodded and broke off into a sprint.

One of the bastards shot at his sister. This meant war.

May God have mercy on his soul. Because Scott wasn't going to give him any.

* * *

Kathryn had made it to the small kitchen before throwing up in the sink. With her eyes closed, she could hear the sound of the gun and that power in her hands. It made her puke once more before she started to calm herself down. Kathryn turned the water on and was her mouth out, then splashed the cool liquid on her face. She could feel the gun pressing against her stomach, making it angry. "Get a grip Kathryn," she told herself as she started to look through the drawers for a knife to get her brother out. "He deserved it. He deserved it." She gripped the handle off one tightly, trying to convince herself.

"You shot someone and already unraveling?" His voice was so dark and menacing that it sent shivers down Kathryn's spine. There was a point when you realized a criminal was about to commit a crime. She moved her hand slowly to grab the gun, trying not to freak out. "The bat, it was a good trick, too bad you didn't swing hard enough."

Kathryn turned around and looked at Johnson standing there with his own gun. She mentally scorned herself for not taking it away from him when she had the chance. "I've already called them," she lied. "They'll be here soon. You should leave while you have a chance. You know, get a head start from when my brothers get here."

"Now we both know they aren't coming," he said and the gun made click noise, the one before you shot.

Kathryn reacted quickly though time seemed to slow. She threw the knife right at his chest as she ran to the side, towards the window. "You bitch!" he shouted and the gun went off, hitting the window. It cracked and she threw the small bread box she found on the way, breaking the glass. And she jumped out as another bullet flew by her. Kathryn didn't even stop to see if the knife had hit its mark, or how close behind he was. At the moment, with a heightened sense of danger, she ran.

Whispering good bye to her brother, who she knew was incapable of following her, she gripped onto the weapon, and sprinted into the woods, just as another shot went off. "Oh yes! Oh yes!" Johnson yelled. "A hunt!"

Kathryn knew that for all biological reasons, she should not be able to run as fast as she was. For a moment she heard Ben in her mind, reminding her that the adrenaline that came from the adrenal gland, which was in the kidney, was a powerful thing. She wasn't even sure if that was all correct, but some reason it made her run faster.

Another bullet whizzed close to her face and she almost tripped in surprise. Steadying herself, she kept going, jumping over roots and fallen branches. There was a certain familiarity to it all though; it reminded her of the running she'd had to do for gymnastics. And the trees weren't as dense, making the moonlight her guide.

Weaving through the trees, trying to shake Johnson off her tail, she looked up once in a while to try and figure out in which direction she was going. She was afraid to be heading east and hit a shoreline, leaving her trapped between him and the Atlantic Ocean.

"You can't run forever Tracy," Johnson yelled, and she heard another bullet whiz by, lodging itself with a thud in a tree. "I'll be there, when you fall. I'll be there as you try to scramble up and away. Oh yeah, then we'll have some fun."

Kathryn clutched the gun in her hand harder as she tried to run faster. She shivered, but it was not from the cold winds, or the small streams she ran through. No, Kathryn was very much afraid, but it kept her feet moving and heart pumping. She just hoped it would be long enough.

* * *

"We have to get him to a hospital," Ben said, checking over Virgil as they waited. Being on the med track at Princeton helped him out with the minor things, and doing sports in high school helped him out with the concussion, but he was aware at how much he wouldn't be able to detect or treat here.

"Is he that bad?" Alan asked, standing over Ben's shoulder. The twenty-four year old watched as his middle brother was being looked over. Alan had found him pretty out of it, and it was no doubt the concussion that was causing it. He was overwhelmed with guilt, because he should have known better than to bring Virgil along. He had three other brothers and any one of them could have come to Jersey to get Kathryn. Three non-concussed brothers who would have been excellent replacements.

"A concussion is a brain injury," Ben started as he flipped a pen light between Virgil's eyes, checking reaction time. "So it's already bad. Agitating it could lead to a serious brain trauma, something I can't detect. And even if I did, I would be able to do anything for him here. He could die if he doesn't get checked out soon."

"I could have told you that," Gordon said bitterly from where he stood, looking out the window. With arms crossed tightly, he turned towards Ben and Alan. "Aren't you supposed to be like a genius med kid or something?"

"Only a sophomore," Ben told him. "This is all spring semester and third year stuff. Besides, I'm doing a lot more than you are," he was defensive; Gordon's attitude not rubbing well with his already distressed mind set. He too wanted to see Kathryn safe and sound, and more importantly within his eye sight.

"Guys cool it," Alan said, feeling the tension. "Gords, he's doing the best he can. He did patch up the external wounds, so give the kid some credit."

"I'm not a kid," Ben muttered as he handed Virgil a cup of water. "I'm twenty-one come January."

Alan sighed and went to stand by his brother. "She'll be okay Gordo," he told his partner in crime. "She has Scott and John looking out for her. We both know it's always best to hide when you get either of the two majorly pissed off. The guy won't know what hit him." Alan clapped his shoulder. "You'll see. Everything is going to work out."

"How do you know Alan? How can you be so sure about it?"

"Mom's watching out for us. All of us. We just have to believe in her."

* * *

Kathryn felt the burning of her lungs and the ache in her legs as she stumbled over another fallen branch. Her body was finally ready to give out.

Not hearing Johnson, but afraid he was still out there, she broke into a small clearing. Tripping over debris covered rocks, she fell to her knees and stayed down to catch her breath. Fear gripped her but the sudden urge to heave pushed that aside. It was clear to her that things had to end, now. Kathryn didn't know if she would be able to make it anymore. She just hoped it had been enough for Virgil to escape or for help to find him. That's if he wasn't dead.

The hand gripping the gun was starting to hurt, because she held onto the thing with as much strength as she could. She just prayed she wouldn't have to use it again. Kathryn didn't like the feeling of the gun in her hand. She didn't know how anyone did it; it felt almost like playing god and that was not her place. Even if she thought the bastard deserved it.

The sound of rustling dead leaves and bark breaking nearby brought her back to the reality of the situation. Jumping up, she held the gun in front of her, just like how she saw Scott do it once. She listened for the approaching footsteps, which slowed as they neared.

Kathryn knew she had to show no fear. That's what he wanted. The struggle, the pleas; it all satisfied his urge for domination. Kathryn knew that by showing it, things would go much worse. But she was scared out of her mind. She had no idea what she was doing; if the gun even had any ammunition left. And she didn't know if she could pull the trigger before him.

"I know you're there," she stated loudly, turning her upper body to follow the sounds. "It's over, right here, right now." Her finger trembled by the trigger as she waited for the person to emerge from the shadows.

"Kathryn."

* * *

John broke away from his brother not far into the woods. At the rate they were going, and by the distance the map on his watch said, he knew they would be catching up to them soon. What worried him was that they would be there too late. He'd already heard multiple gun shots in the far distance, but that must have meant none of them had met their mark if they continued.

Because John was a better and faster runner, and he had the trace on Kathryn, he'd broken off to get to her first. Be at her side incase a fight came on and Scott wasn't there. He could kind of tell where she was going, at least the direction Kathryn seemed to be heading in. John knew she was looking up at the stars for guidance, and he felt proud of his little sister for being resourceful.

He was nearing the location of the signal, which had stopped. He slowed, as to come up unaware in case they were already in confrontation. As the trees started to thin out, he knew there was going to be a break in the forestry, making it a bit more difficult to hide.

And then he stopped. Because before him, in a Weaver stance Scott would be proud of, was Kathryn. She held the gun steadily as she turned, trying to find the source of all the noise he'd been making. He took the picture of his sister in, who just wasn't so little anymore. Even though it was dark, the moonlight provided some assistance. And it was late into the night that the sun would start to rise soon enough, making it lighter. He could see the stern look on her face, the way her jaw was set and determined, even if her arms seemed to shake slightly.

"I know you're there. It's over. Right here, right now," she said into the woods and John it would be best to reveal himself now or accidently get shot. So he took the tentative strides forward, out of the shadows and into the field.

"Kathryn," he said clearly. "Kathryn it's just me. It's…" he didn't get to finish his sentence before Kathryn had been at his side and holding onto him.

"John!" She said in disbelief. He could hear the waver in her voice and hugged her close, letting her know it was really him. He was really there. She was finally safe. "You found me."

"Of course I found you. I promised I would always find you," John told her. "You're safe now Kitty Kat. We found you. You're going to be okay sis."

Kathryn pulled away, fearful now. "Virgil! He's back, at the house. John we have to get out of here. Johnson, he's out there. He has a gun. I don't know how to use this gun." She said it all in a tangent, unable to decide which was most important.

"It's okay," John said, knowing the best thing to do was to get her calm enough so they could head back to the helicopter. There, they'd be safe. "Gordon and Alan are with him. Scott is out there, no doubt already with Johnson in a ditch. They're not going to bother you anymore. You're going to be okay."

He hugged her again, bringing his hand to her head. "John," Kathryn whispered so softly he almost missed it. "I shot him. And I did it again. I killed him." He looked down at his sister, seeing that detached look in her eyes and knew what was happening. She was seeing it, that moment. He could only imagine who she was talking about, but he knew that whatever happened, it was going to haunt her. Just like how Scott's first kill in the Air Force still haunted him sometimes, how Gordon was haunted by the hydrofoil accident and how he still heard her screams. Maybe they did get there too late.

"Come on Kitty Kat, let's get you out of here."

* * *

**A/N: **They're saved! But that doesn't mean they're out of the woods yet. And John is the hero once more.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sorry guys for the delay! I've been off-grid camping and just got back to civilization. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Scott stood in the doorway of one of Princeton General's many rooms. The smell of antiseptic was making his skin crawl, and the beeping sound of the machines was driving him insane.

But he didn't show his discomfort. But it was nothing compared to what his siblings were facing.

"Excuse me," an assertive, yet gentle voice, spoke behind him and Scott turned around to see a petite nurse standing there. She had a clipboard in her hand and was looking at him expectantly. Only then did Scott realize he was blocking the entrance.

"Sorry," he apologized softly and stepped aside to let her in. He stayed where he was, but looked in at what she was doing. "Has he been here all night?" he finally asked, knowing she'd been the attending nurse for a while.

The nurse nodded, and smiled. "Refused to leave," she told him. "Wouldn't even consider taking a cot. He's been at her side all night, just waiting for her to wake up. She's very lucky to have him."

Scott nodded but was not delighted by her words. As he looked into the small, white hospital room, all he could see was Benjamin Benedict sitting in a chair beside his sister's bed. The boy was sleeping, his head on a small portion of the hospital bed near her hand. Scott knew that was an uncomfortable position to sleep in, but did not feel sorry at all for the boy. That had been him once, and it should be him now.

His gaze drifted upwards to where his sister was. The littlest Tracy, only she wasn't that little anymore. She looked asleep, with the serene look on her face. But he knew that sleeping look was caused by sedatives. His little sister was hurt and he had no one to blame but himself. In a way, it was worse than if she'd gotten hurt under his watch. Because then at least, he would have been watching. Kathryn and Virgil had gotten hurt because he hadn't been watching, by his negligence.

Now all he could do was watch by a door and believe they were going to get better. Virgil was only allowed two visitors at a time, and Kathryn was only allowed family members. Which according to the file the hospital had, Kathryn Sally Swicord had none. But Ben was allowed in because he was the emergency contact and, Scott suspected, her medical agent.

His fist banged against the metal door frame, frustrated. This was all wrong; none of this was going as it should have.

"This is all wrong," Gordon said behind him. "When did it all go wrong Scott?" His younger brother was looking into the room beside him.

"I thought you were with Virgil," he said, avoiding the question because he didn't know the answer himself.

Gordon shrugged. "Virgil kicked me out," he said, then grinned. "Me and Alan." Scott just shook his head, letting out a sigh. But even he couldn't resist a small grin that appeared on his face at the thought of the shenanigans his siblings were up to, even if their intentions were to make Virgil feel better. Or give them a sense of normality.

"You two," the voice of the nurse made them both draw their attention to her. She was looking at them expectantly, clipboard in hand. "Are blocking the door to a room you're not allowed in." Making a point, the Tracy boys stepped aside for her. She walked, stopped and looked at them. She really didn't know what their relation to her patient was, or the young man who slept. But they looked familiar, probably having one of those faces, and seemed like they were compassionate enough. "I think you should take the boy down to breakfast," she said after a thought. "I'm sure he would like to talk to someone about everything that's been happening with his friend." She grinned and moved through the door. It wasn't her part to discuss the patient's well-being. But if the person she discussed it with discussed it with someone else, then that was at his discretion.

Scott looked at Gordon, who had a slight grin on his face. He turned towards Ben, who still slept and back at Gordon, who seemed to have found his next target. For that moment, he was glad Kathryn was asleep under a sedative. The last thing he wanted was for her to wake up to Gordon harassing Ben awake and dragging the information out of the guy.

With him helping.

* * *

Kathryn had awoken to the sound of machines beeping around her. And alone, until a nurse had walked by and saw she was awake. She hadn't said anything, except to respond the questions of the doctor, and even then she kept it to a minimal.

Now, staring at the wall with her back turned towards the door, she tried to calm her thoughts. There were voices she could hear, but they belong to a memory she didn't recollect having.

_You're going to be okay baby girl, you're going to be okay._

_Kathryn, we're here. We came to get you; I'm sorry we got here so late._

_Katie. _

She closed her eyes tight, trying to keep those voices out of her head. Kathryn couldn't pick out who they belong to, just that they were familiar.

_Where are they now?_

_They know it's your fault._

_You're worthless._

_They don't care what happens to you._

_A consolation prize._

_No one will save you._

There was a light tap on the door before the creaking sound of the hinges. Eyes still closed, Kathryn muttered, "I don't want to speak to anyone."

She listened for the retreating footsteps but instead felt the edge of her hospital bed sink. "Kathryn." The voice was stern, authoritative, but soft. Surprised, she turned her head to see American hero, Jefferson Tracy sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I thought that only family was allowed to visit," she said rather icily as she looked at the man who claimed to be her father.

_He was never there for you, was he?_

Jeff's gaze saddened. "I wanted to see how you were doing." With a look to her dad, Kathryn turned to face him completely before moving to sit up, a difficult task when one arm was in a sling. He moved to her help.

"I can do it on my own," Kathryn snapped. "I don't need your help." It took a while, but she finally got herself in a comfortable enough position.

"Kathryn," Jeff started again, "I'm sorry for what happened. And don't worry about the mess in your dorm, I'll have it fixed."

_He never wanted you to begin with._

_You're a nuisance he had to hide away._

"I don't want your money," she told him. "I don't want anything that has to do with you. Not anymore." He looked surprised by her words. And she was surprised that they'd come out of her mouth. But there were so many voices in her head, telling her different things, but one was dominant over the others. But it scared her that the more she listened the more that deep voice began to sound like her own, until it entangled itself into her mind. "This is all thanks to you!" She was tired, in pain and afraid. Being with Jacks had brought up horrible memories. "It's all your fault these things happen to me. It's not mine! I've never done anything wrong! They've always just been to get to you." There was a growing pain in her chest.

"Kathryn," Jeff said, reaching out for his daughter.

"Stop it! Stop pretending you care! You've never cared. You've never cared! I remember everything, _dad_! I remember calling, begging for you to come get me. But you never did! John found me, not you. And even at the hospital, Scott showed up before you! Scott, who went to Yale, was at my side. And when Grandma died, it was Gordon who held me when I cried. What did you do? You took me from the only home I knew and placed me in an island before shipping me off to England! You forgot all about me, you left me all alone and you took away my family!"

The pain in her chest spread over her lungs, hardening against them. She couldn't tell if she was shouting or softly talking, crying or not. "You took everything from me. You stripped me of everything I knew and was, all for things out of my control." Fear was overcoming her, and there was a loud sound, a gun being fired. Everything crashing in around her finally. There was shortness to her breath and her heart raced within her tight chest.

Her final shout had brought in a hoard of people, all trying to figure out what was happening. Kathryn was gripping the sheet with her hands, crying and hyperventilating, trying to get the air back into her lungs. Gordon and John were at her side within moments, realizing the panic attack she was having.

"Kat, Kathryn, listen to me," Gordon moved to her side, sitting in front of her so she would have to look at him. He was careful not to touch her while her eyes were closed, for fear of making it worse. "Hey, hey you're okay. It's okay; I'm right here."

"We're both here Kitty Kat," John whispered close to her ear. He resisted the urge to smooth down her hair. "You're safe here."

"I'm sorry," Kathryn managed to gasp. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill him."

Gordon and John shared a look before Gordon looked back at his littlest sibling. "Kathryn, none of this is your fault," he told her sternly. "I want you to look at me, Kathryn, look at me," he said and she gazed at him, still struggling to breath. Gordon wiped away her tears with his thumb, just like when she was a kid. "Listen to John breathing, okay? Follow what he does." On cue, John started taking deep breaths, in and out slowly.

"Never meant to kill," Kathryn said again, feeling the tightness of chest loosen slightly. "Him."

Gordon looked at her confused. "Kathryn…" he started, but was cut off by a look from John. "Keep listening to my voice," he said instead. "Follow John's breathing, and it's all going to be okay baby sis. Remember, we promised to keep you safe. I know we haven't been very good at keeping our promises, but we're here now. We're here now."

Kathryn's breathing had calmed and the tightness of her chest had alleviated. But she still gripped onto Gordon's hands, and listened to John's breathing. She kept looking at Gordon's brown eyes and the voices kept coming back into her head, only now she could recognize them, but couldn't place a time with them.

_You're going to be okay baby girl, you're going to be okay,_ her dad had whispered.

_Kathryn, we're here. We came to get you; I'm sorry we got here so late._ This was Alan.

_Katie. _Ben.

Kathryn broke away from Gordon's gaze, trying to look past him but saw nothing besides Scott speaking to their dad, who looked distraught and a nurse who looked upset by the amount of people in the room.

"Get out," Kathryn said quietly. "Get out," she said again louder, surprising everyone in the room. She let go of Gordon's hands and moved away from John. Locking eyes with the nurse she repeated it once more. "Get out!"

"Kathryn…" Gordon said, surprised as he tried to reach out for her. The nurse stopped him, frowning at him.

"None of you are supposed to be in here," She chided as orderlies came in to escort them out of the room. "I warned you all beforehand. Family only. Now Mr. Tracy, I believe your brother is down the hall."

The nurse's last words stung and Kathryn turned her back onto everyone as they were escorted out. She closed her eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** It would have been too perfect for things to have gone smoothly.

Also sorry if you think my panic/anxiety? attacks are so off/offensive. I've never had one so I'm going off of literature here. Sorry if they're not like the real thing.


	21. Chapter 21

"What do you mean she isn't seeing anybody?" Ben asked for the third time that night. The nurse was no longer amused by the young man's persistence.

"She asked to have no one enter the room," she said yet again. "So no one is allowed in, not even you."

"I'm her medically attorney," Ben said. "I have the right to make decisions for her and I am deciding that she is allowed visitors. Especially me."

The nurse stopped and looked up at the young man who towered over her. She glared at him. "First of, your father is appointed medical attorney, Benjamin Benedict. Secondly, only when the patient is not of sound mind and considered inadequate to make her own decisions would you be allowed. And, we have very much decided that she is adequate to speak for herself. Now I have other patients to look at, and I expect you to either be in the waiting room or gone home by the time I've returned." Turning pointedly, she walked off, leaving Ben fuming behind her.

He'd returned from calling his parents to find out that Kathryn had woken up, had a confrontation with her father, leading to a panic attack, and then kicked everyone out of her room. While he was assured that she was fine from the attack, Gordon and John having calmed her through it, he was very much upset that he hadn't been there for her. He hadn't been there when she woke up, and now wasn't even allowed to see her. He needed to see for himself that she was finally back and safe.

"She thinks she can get rid of me that easily," he muttered and walked towards her room. He didn't even slow as he grabbed the door handle and threw the door open. He saw Kathryn, on her side, her auburn hair shielding her face.

"Get up you brat," he told her, stalking over to the end of her bed. "I know you aren't a sleep."

Kathryn turned around and glared at him. "You aren't supposed to be in here Benjamin."

"You think that's going to stop me you brat?" he asked, knowing very well she didn't like being called a brat. But he wanted her fullest attention.

"Stop calling me that."

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop acting like that."

"Leave me alone Benjamin! I don't want you in here so get the hell out!"

"I won't! As your best friend it is my job to tell you when you're in the wrong, and this is it!"

"When I'm in the wrong? I was just abducted and forced to relive my nightmares! Don't you dare tell me _I'm_ in the wrong!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Ben shouted and huffed. "What do you think I've been doing the past couple hours? Sitting in my room waiting for you to get back from yours? Hell no! The second I knew something was wrong I went out of my room and ran to get you! But you know what happened? I was attacked from behind, and left there unconscious. I've been trying to get to you ever since I woke up. And all I've been thinking was that I had to get you, get you out of there." He broke off, taking a deep breath. "Don't you think I know?" he said softer. He walked over to the side of her bed and sat down. "I woke up to your brother over me and I knew you were gone. I ran to our tree to see if you'd made it there. But you weren't and I knew that I had let you down. I'm sorry Kat, but you can't shut me out."

"Yes I can," Kathryn said avoiding his gaze, her voice was stern. "And I will."

Ben started to panic, because he'd never heard her say something like that before. This wasn't their first fight, not even their first screaming match. But never had he heard that she was willing to keep him out. Not since she'd finally let him in. He'd finally let her down. That's why he'd marched into this room to begin with, because he couldn't believe she was shutting him out. She'd done it before, but never like this. "Kat, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. That I hadn't believed you earlier, that I hadn't taken you away from Princeton earlier." He grabbed her hand, which she tried to pull away only to have him hold on to her stronger. "I'm so sorry Kat, please don't shut me out. I need you, you're my best friend." He placed the back of her hand to his forehead waiting for her to respond.

"Stop Ben," Kathryn said, sounding pained and upset. She was looking away from him, at the white wall. "Stop it. You don't need me, okay, you can't. You have to stay away from me Ben, I'm broken. I'm only good at getting people close to me hurt. He could have killed you and it would have been my fault. I can't have someone else die because of me. And you're going to be a doctor, a famous one, you don't need me. I'm one of those people who nothing good comes to the people around them. My brothers are fine without me, and when Virgil came close, he got hurt. He almost died because of me. I can't have that happen to any of the others. And I definitely can't have that happen to you, never you." She was crying, softly and it killed him to hear her words.

"Shut up," he told her softly and turned her face towards him gently, stroking her tear soaked cheek. Ben looked into her gray eyes, seeing them pained he knew that if would rather die than see her like this. "I do need you Kathryn Tracy. I'm pretty sure I've needed you more than you needed me."

"Ben," she whispered.

"I can't imagine my life without you," he went on. "There are so many choices I made in life because of you, and I am happy with how those choices turned out. Even if I tried, I don't think I could stay away from you. And the doctor thing? Well I'd go insane at school without you Kat. Whenever I think I'm about to go insane, you're right there dragging me off to the park, or the river, to try some new camera you got." He chuckled, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "And then I'm happy, especially just to see you happy. So never think I'm better off without you. You're stuck with me forever, got that?" He placed his forehead to hers, bumping heads slightly.

"Why do you want to be stuck with me for anyhow?" Kathryn whispered softly. And Ben smiled as he chuckled softly.

"So I kiss you any time I want," he whispered back and did just that.

Ben had meant what he said, that she was stuck with him. Whether it was as her best friend, or more than that, he wasn't going to leave her side. Because she was wrong, she wasn't broken. And maybe he was pushing it, kissing her right here and now. But there were just certain things he wouldn't let himself control.

He kissed her softly and tenderly, because he knew what he wanted but he didn't know what she did. He pulled back, not getting a response from her. But then she leaned into him and kissed him just as softly as he had, and Ben smiled. He placed a hand at the nape of her neck, his fingers burying themselves under her auburn hair. Then Kathryn tilted her head slightly, and their kissed changed. It was no longer a question of caring, but a confirmation of what they now had.

"I thought you didn't like Sweet Home Alabama," Kathryn whispered after pulling back, a smile on her face.

"Have I told you how cute you look when you blush?" Ben asked, smiling and changing the topic on her. She blushed a deeper color as he stroked her cheek. "Now scoot."

* * *

**A/N:** Super short fluffy piece for Kat and Ben. Reunited at last. Thanks to everyone whose kept reading up to this point!


	22. Chapter 22

Gordon leaned against the outside wall of Kathryn's room, listening to her and Ben talk. There was a frown on his face, and his arms were crossed as he concentrated on what they were saying.

It wasn't that he was angry that Ben was in there, well not too much. Gordon liked the kid well enough, he definitely had the guts to fly into the unknown with them. And he'd stayed behind to look after Virgil, since even as a pre-med, he still knew more about medicine that either him or Alan. And, as hard as Gordon liked to admit it, Ben took care of Kathryn pretty well.

But that was also his problem. While she had kicked everyone out, Ben was in there. Ben was the guy who was all there. Gordon recognized him as one of the people who was on the floor at Kathryn's Worlds competition; one of the first who gave her a congratulatory hug for her wins. Ben was the one who was in many of Kathryn's graduation pictures. Ben was the guy who helped Kathryn out in school. Ben was the guy she went home with every break.

And he was the one who missed all of that.

"Gordon," Scott's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and the copper head turned towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Gordon said, pushing himself off the wall with his foot. "What do you need Scott?"

The eldest brother gave him a skeptical look but continued onward. "Do you know where Alan is?"

"Somewhere outside. He's calling Tin-Tin, why?" Gordon looked at his older brother more closely, seeing he was frustrated over something.

"Virgil's asleep now and John's with him. Dad's trying to find the good coffee, seeing if he can sweet talk a nurse into telling him where it is. And you're right here, so the only person left is Alan." Gordon realized his brother was doing a headcount. He also realized he would be smothering them all for the next couple of days until he felt they were 100% safe and sound. And suddenly the week became much longer.

"You're a good big brother," Gordon told him. "I know you think you aren't but you are. After mom died, you really stepped up Scotty. You were mom and dad when you should have just been my big brother. And I love you for it, we all do."

"I should have been there Gordon. I should have stopped all of this before it began. A good big brother would have known there was a problem."

"So maybe you've slipped up a little. Who hasn't though Scott? You're ten years apart. There were bound to be things you weren't going to be on top of. You are a great brother; you did what you thought was best for her. We all did. Now we just have to get better at it."

Scott sighed and smiled slightly at his red head. "When did you get so smart?" he asked, ruffling his hair.

"I've always been smart. You just fail to recognize my brilliance." Gordon grinned. Scott just chuckled, because he was actually very much aware of his younger brother's brilliance. An evil genius he was. And when he teamed up with Alan they were two smart people using their brilliance for evil. It's what made them horribly great pranksters.

"Guys," John was walking towards them in a confident demeanor. "They called TOD five minutes ago."

"On who?" Scott asked, rubbing his still sore jaw. Johnson had got him good until the guy had lost his concentration for a second, giving Scott window he needed to smack down that filthy bastard. No one messed with a Tracy but another Tracy. He hoped it was a lesson Johnson would never forget.

"Jacks," John said.

"She got him then?" Gordon asked, surprised. "Damn."

"Not quite. Had he gotten to the hospital in time, they might have been able to save him for trial. But he mostly bled out," John told him. "Either way, he's not coming after her anymore."

"We have to tell her," Gordon said, getting excited to have a reason to see his sister and break up whatever was happening in there. "She thinks she killed him. This will make her feel better."

"It's not going to make her feel better Gord," Scott told him with a deep sigh. "Shooting someone, even if you didn't kill him, it's a hard thing to do. She did it twice. Between what Virgil and John told me, I think she might have post-shooting trauma."

"Like PTSD?" John asked.

"Kind of. Cops are the ones who usually get it. So far, there hasn't been a major study on it, but no one's ever claimed long term effects from it. It's just going to mean a lot of sleepless nights. Trust me," Scott told his brothers, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I still think this news is better than letting her think she killed that SOB," Gordon told them and headed into the room despite his older brothers' protests. He was done following rules; it was time to do things his way. How else was he going to get his little sister back?

He pushed the door open and turned towards the bed where Ben was sitting in the bed with his sister. They both looked a little surprised at his appearance, unknowing that he'd been standing outside for a while now. "You didn't kill him."

The color in Kathryn's face drained as she looked at her fourth oldest brother. She hadn't thought about the shooting in a while, distracted by Ben. She'd been told he was undergoing surgery and hadn't heard anything since. "Gordon…" she started, unsure of what to say.

"You didn't kill Jacks," Gordon said again. "Isn't that great news?"

"Gordon…"Scott said, placing a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"He 's alive then?" Kathryn asked him. And for a moment she looked afraid. "He's in the hospital, alive?"

"No…he's dead," Gordon told her.

"Hey," Ben started. "Maybe we should talk about this a different time?" He'd seen Kathryn's look of fear and didn't want her to be going through this right now. It could have waited.

"Why?" Gordon asked, "Why are you in her bed anyway? Get out of my sister's room Ben."

"Gordon, you can't talk to Ben like that!" Kathryn told him, upset. "Besides, you're not supposed to be here. I'm not your sister here."

"To hell you are! You're my sister here, there, and on the moon. Nothing would ever change that." Gordon told her. "And I can talk to this kid however I want."

"Oh real mature Gordon."

"Gordon, let's go outside."

"Oh no we're not Scott. We're dealing with this, right now." Gordon was putting his foot down. He was done evading the questions and the obvious tension between all of them. He wanted his sister back, now. If they were going to patch things up, it was a great time to start.

"We've already been kicked out once. Scott you're supposed to be in the oldest," John said, trying to mediate a fight that could break out between his siblings.

"Gordon's the one that marched in here John. I didn't tell him to."

"What's going on in here?" The patriarch of the Tracy family had arrived to see his children bickering amongst themselves like young children.

"Gordon ran in here-"

"Scott didn't stop him—"

"There's something I have to tell everyone – "

"Gordon not now –"

The Tracy's were trying to talk at once, each one trying to talk over the other. As they argued, they forgot Ben, who had stood from the bed and watched them all. He decided, that right now was when things were going to change for them. They'd reached the climax, and now it was time for everyone to say what they needed to. Not only to stop fighting, but to start being a family again. It probably wasn't even his place to say they needed fixing, but he knew Kathryn needed her family just as much as they needed her, and this was where it was going to begin.

First, he had to quiet them down, draw their attention. He smiled slightly, knowing exactly how to do it. He leaned over to Kathryn, who had sat up and was trying to argue with Gordon, put his hand to her cheek to turn her head towards his. Ben then started to kiss her before she could even register what was happening. And his hand moved back to the nape of her neck and she responded by tilting slightly to the side and kissing him back.

Ben smiled, hearing the voices of the Tracy's start to die down before stopping, no doubt their attention on the both of them. He pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss, and grinned. "You are in so much trouble," Kathryn whispered softly to him as he turned around to face the Tracy men. Two had a furious look on their face, one looked confused, and one looked oddly content.

"Excellent," Ben started. "Now that y'all have stopped arguing, it's time for you to listen to me. Y'all are going to talk this through. And I mean talk. Actually listen, and do not interrupt and you'll not come out until y'all have resolved something. If you start yelling and fighting I'll call security up here and have you kicked out. Got it? Good."

"Traitor," Kathryn whispered as he pulled her hair slightly and left her side. He walked past the men without another word and closed the door behind him.

"I thought you were just best friends," Alan finally said, breaking the silence. He'd just walked in after talking to Tin-Tin on the phone. Just in time to see the end of the kiss.

"We were just best friends. Now we're not." Kathryn said simply.

"If that boy is taking advantage of you," Scott started angrily.

"No one's taking advantage of anyone," John said calmly as ever. "You just want an excuse to hit the kid."

"Settle down," Jeff said, seeing his oldest ready to rebut John. "This is not something to be fighting about right at this moment. Now, someone explain what this is all about. One at a time!" he added seeing everyone ready to speak at once. For a moment, he felt like he was back in Kansas, mediating a fight between his young children over a toy. "Scott."

"Gordon and I were outside in the hall talking when John came over to tell us about Jacks. Then Gordon thought it would be a good idea to tell Kathryn, right at this minute, thinking it would be good news. Which I told him wasn't actually good news, because shooting someone is shooting someone, can't soften that up. Then Gordon got mad at Ben, and Kathryn got mad at Gordon for getting mad at Ben. And then both Gordon and Ben thought right now would be a really good time to patch things up."

Jeff stopped to think. He had no doubt that Ben meant what he said. And even though he couldn't technically be with Kathryn (mostly because she obviously didn't want him there), he didn't want to not be able to see Virgil as well.

"She should know she didn't kill him dad," Gordon said, arms crossed as he leaned against the end rail of the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kathryn told him, shifting in her bed. She was avoiding the gaze with any of her family members, feeling as though the inevitable was coming.

"There's a lot we have to talk about," Alan said, sitting in a chair. "Since the beginning of all of this. There are things we have to clear up. We can't pretend that that fight earlier today didn't happen. Kathryn said a lot of things she probably actually believes."

Scoot stood besides his baby brother thinking. "Actually, I would think it starts earlier than today. I think this goes back eleven years. He said something to you, didn't he?" he directed the last part to Kathryn. "I know he did."

With all eyes on her, Kathryn shifted uncomfortably in her bed. This was not how she wanted to be spending her time. The sling she was wearing was itchy, and her shoulder had a dull pain to it. She was tired, but afraid of seeing herself shoot Austin Jacks in her sleep. And Scott was right. She'd been having this mental battle with herself all night. Either she pushed them away or they pushed her away. Avoiding everyone's gaze she talked to the sheets. "He kept saying you didn't want me," she told them. "The first time. That you only came to get me because it would make your company look bad. That I'm the compensation prize you got after mom died."

Jeff looked at his little girl, thinking about everything Kathryn had said that day eleven years ago when she woke up. And somewhere in the back of his mind, it started to match what she had said as at the hospital the first time. And then, it clicked. And he hated that he hadn't put it together long before this.

"Oh no," he said and moved to her side. "Sweetie, no," he said again sitting next to her. Jeff put his arm around her, careful not to move her injured shoulder too much. He pulled her close as she broke out crying.

"What? Why would he say that?" Alan asked, and looked at his blond counterpart for a better idea of what was happening.

John was rubbing his face with his hand, tired and incredibly drained. "Did Austin Jacks tell you it was your fault mom died," he asked his little sister

Jeff was stroking Kathryn's hair and she didn't respond or react. This was a complete turnaround from her yelling at him earlier, but he was going to take the chance to be a father to her. "We loved you boys so much. But, your mom wanted her own little girl so badly. So we thought we'd try once more. We went with Dr. Fisher, and we did sperm selection for the right chromosomes. We knew it wasn't a hundred percent efficient, and we would have been content with one more boy, but we had to try for that girl." He paused, seeing the undivided attention of his sons. "Scott, John, you two might remember how hard of a pregnancy that was for your mom. We found out we were going to have our baby girl at four months, and soon after that your mom was put to bed rest. Almost three months later, your mom went into labor. Two months too early, and there were complications. Kathryn was born premature, and your mom became sick. She didn't really recover from it."

"But that wasn't Kathryn's fault," Alan said, flabbergasted. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

"I know," Kathryn said upset. She was trying to get herself to stop crying before she never stopped. "Or I think I do. I'm not sure. I think this is something my subconscious has been debating for over a decade. I didn't remember any of it until a couple hours ago. But I always felt like something was wrong between us. That I had to prove myself to be a Tracy."

"You've never need to prove anything Kat," Gordon told her. "Like I said before, you're my sister. That makes you a Tracy, no matter what some paper says."

"It doesn't feel that way." Kathryn turned to face her brothers. Her eyes were red rimmed as she pulled away from her father and hugged herself. "I think I pushed you guys away."

"That's not true!" Gordon almost shouted. "You did not push me away. I've always been at your side Kat, always." he told her confidently as he grabbed her hand.

"Everything I said earlier is true. You weren't there for me as a little kid, Grandma was. You couldn't look at me for more than a couple moments whenever something important was happening. You took all the chances you could to not have me around. You all did kick me out of this family after all." The last part was directed at Jeff.

"He hurt you more than we knew, didn't he?" John asked, running a hand through his blond hair. "I should have known something was wrong. I found you, I heard you crying how you hadn't meant to do it. I should have told someone, I could have gotten you help or something." He walked to the edge of the bed and looked at her. From here, he could see her red eyes, puffy from crying. And how her bottom lip quivered slightly. But most importantly, he could see it in her face how she really believed what she was telling them. Scott hadn't been home, it had been his job to make sure they were all okay. But between graduating that year, and being told Kathryn had no memory of the event, it never occurred to him to make sure she was really okay. That a part of her had been left behind in that field.

"I know you're upset," Scott said, taking a seat in a chair close by. "But you have to believe that none of that is true. You're our sister, we love you."

"Is it because I'm your sister that you love me, or do you love me and I'm your sister?" Kathryn asked softly.

If Virgil had been there, no doubt he'd be telling them about how traumatic the event would have been on the subconscious of a seven year old. Even if she consciously hadn't remembered, her subconscious would have spent days, months, even years trying to digest the information. She would have been looking for situations where she was either proved right or she was proved wrong. Because seven years old her would have been able to wrap her mind around the idea that her kidnapper was trying to help her in some twisted way. She wouldn't have been able to comprehend how their dad's actions, someone who loved her dearly, could lead to this man she'd learned to trust, take her away for evil reasons.

"I love you, and you're my sister," Gordon told her confidently. "I knew from the beginning that this separate life thing wasn't a good idea. Ask them, they'll all let you know that I dragged my feet for months before finally coming around to it. I thought it was only going to be for a few years, and then dad started IR and we got enemies like the Hood; suddenly, keeping you away from this kind of life, the danger of this life, was so important. I guess I was so preoccupied doing what I thought was best for you that I never asked what you wanted."

"You just always looked so happy," Alan said walking over. "Whenever I checked in to see how you were doing, you looked happy. You didn't have the stress of being a Tracy kid. You could do whatever you wanted and not be judged by the media. I didn't want to take that from you."

"I've always felt like I let you down," Scott confessed. "That I wasn't there for you like I was for everyone else. And I couldn't understand why you weren't as lost as I was because mom was gone. And then you were lost and I knew that somehow I'd let you down again. I wasn't there for you when I should have been. Just like now." John had come up and placed a comforting hand on Scott.

"I'd like to say it was because I'm on 5, but that would be a horrible excuse," John told her. "Truth is, I'm not sure when or how it happened, this rift between us. But you've never been truly alone. Even from space I look down once in a while at everyone. We just missed that moment when our decision became your decision too."

"I hated it," Kathryn told them. "It was more than not having a name, or a family. It was like having lost an identity. I knew I'd lost something that night in the field, I just never thought it would have been the core of who I am." She sniffled and wished she were somewhere besides the hospital. "You know, people always assumed I was a ward of the state," she told them. "I had no rich family to send me to boarding school. The only reason I could have been there was for gymnastics, and since I always went home to the Benedict farm for the holidays, people just assumed I didn't have a family. Lucky enough to be placed in that school instead of a public one. I think I spend just as much time missing you as I did resenting you. There were just so many things that I wasn't a part of. Alan's racing career, Gordon's Olympic Games, Scott receiving his medal of valor from the Air Force. There are just some of the things I should have been there for. Not to mention all the things you should have been there for."

"You're right," Jeff said. "We haven't really been acting like a family. But I think what your brothers are getting at is that they'd like to start. I know we can't make up for the years lost, but we can take the time now before it is too late."

"I know that dad. But this is a really big decision that we can't just make because Ben threatened to call the guards on you guys. There's a lot of things we need to talk about, things we're avoiding. Things I'm avoiding. We can't get it all done in one sitting. I doubt we could get it done in two or three. If I'm as messed up as John and I think I am, then this is going to take a long time."

"That's alright sis," Gordon said as he kissed her forehead. "I have all the time in the world. I'm done with their rules."

"I'd hate to interrupt the hug that is bound to happen," Ben said at the door. An amused and annoyed nurse stood at the door beside him.

"Visiting hours are over," she told them. "Not that you should be in here anyway. Out now, out." She stood at the door and watched at the Tracy men started to move to their sister, kiss or whisper something to her before leaving.

"I'm on night duty," Ben said when the nurse turned her stare at him after the last Tracy had left. "She gets one right?" She stared at him a little more before finally nodding and leaving. "So how much trouble am I in?" he asked tentatively.

"So much trouble," Kathryn told him pointing to the chair next to her. "Sit and listen mister."

* * *

**A/N:** Family troubles bring long chapters. Path to mending?


	23. Chapter 23

Kathryn woke with a start, the scream stuck in her throat. She could feel how the hair on her neck stuck because of the sweat, and the pain in her shoulder was more evident.

"Bad dream?" The voice made her look up and she saw Scott looking up from the chair in front of her bed. He had been using his jacket as a blanket. His brown hair was messy like he'd run his fingers through it multiple times. Scott looked tired, but he got up and walked over. "It'll get better," he told her, rubbing her back slowly. "The shooting dream, it'll go away eventually."

"How did you know that's what it was about?" Kathryn asked, scooting over for him. He took the invitation and sat down, putting an arm around her protectively.

"It comes with shooting someone," he told her softly. "It was about two years ago, I was heading home from a mission when I was shot down. Long story short, I ended up trapped in the Pyramid of Khamandides and ended up shooting a pair of Egyptians. They died."

"I'm sorry," Kathryn whispered, leaning against him. "How did you deal with it, Scott? Every time I close my eyes I can hear the gun going off in my hands. And in my dream, it was like I was there again. It was so surreal; everything was moving so slowly, I hadn't even realized I'd pulled the trigger until the gun was going off."

"It was like that for me too. Time had just seemed too slowly, only I remember pulling the trigger. It was either going to be me or them, and I chose them." Scott told her. "As for dealing with it, well I did the best I could. I probably could have done better. I couldn't calm down until I got back on the island. And then, I remember being so mad at Dad for putting me in a situation like that. At Virgil for leaving me there alone, and when I wasn't being angry, I was by myself trying to get a grip with it. I couldn't sleep for days because of the dreams."

"So basically it's going to suck," Kathryn sighed.

"Basically," Scott couldn't help but chuckle slightly. She'd just put it so forward, no cushioning or trying to see the bright side. He was glad to see something hadn't changed about her. "But I'm here for you sis if you ever need to talk about it. That helps a little. I talked to Brains about it. He might not be able to talk as smoothly as either of us, but the man can listen like the best of them."

"Thanks, Scott," Kathryn said drowsily. Her brother moved to get up when she stopped him. "Stay with me until I go back to sleep?" she asked quietly. And for a moment, it felt like they were back on their Kansas farm. And even though they were ten years apart, Scott laid down next to her, making sure she was comfortable and tucked away nicely.

And so the oldest Tracy and the youngest Tracy lay together in silence, both just comforted by the other's presence. Anyone else probably would have chosen that opportunity to talk about the other troubles in their relationship, but the two of them just seemed to understand that it wasn't the time. Maybe it would never be; maybe that would be the loose thread as they tried to move forward.

* * *

The second day was a happier day.

Ben had let himself be convinced to go back to Princeton and sleep in a real bed, especially since he too was recovering from a head wound. He'd asked Scott to take his place, assuring him that the nurse had gone home and he would be safe to stay the night at his sister's side.

"Benjamin Benedict," his mother started as they walked through the hospital halls together. "I cannot believe you left Kathryn all alone last night. You should have called us. Your father and I could have spent the night with the poor girl." Ben just sighed, already having heard this lecture more than once this morning. And he wasn't about to tell his mom that he'd left Kathryn with Scott. He did not need to be chided for leaving her with a stranger.

Wishing his father hadn't stayed in the lobby to talk to someone, Ben continued to take his lecture silently, nodding at the appropriate time. "Aww ma' I'm sorry," he said as they reached the wing where Kathryn was staying. "Next time, I promise I'll call."

"There better not be a next time Benjamin," she chided. "Now fix your shirt. You look like a hoodlum with it untucked."

"Yes ma'am," Ben responded and tucked his t-shirt into the waist of his pants, knowing very well he looked like a fool. The hospital didn't seem as chilling as it had yesterday, not that it seemed very welcoming either. Even though his mom was leading the way to Kathryn's room, Ben made sure to open the door and hold it open for her.

"Oh Kathryn, I am so glad to see you are alright," Mrs. Benedict said as she walked right in with Ben behind her. He gave her a knowing smile as Kathryn tried to tidy up her bed head hair, smoothing it down. "You gave us such a fright," she continued, sitting in the chair that Ben had brought up for her. Mrs. Benedict clasped Kathryn's hand in hers and smiled gently at the girl she considered another daughter. "I thank God that you are alright." There was the slightest waver in her voice and Kathryn smiled softly.

"It's good to see you again," Kathryn told her.

"William is coming up soon, he was so worried about you. He's already been in touch with the university and called up our lawyer, Jerry. You remember him from Christmas last year don't you honey? And don't worry about anything, William and I have everything under control. You just worry about resting up and getting better." She dabbed the corner of her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. "Are those pillows fluffed up enough for you? Should I get you another one? Or a blanket?"

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh. "I'm alright ma," she said kindly. It had taken her a while to getting past calling her Mrs. Benedict, and gotten to calling her ma. Because that's kind of who she was in her life. Her mom. Sure, she had grandma growing up, but she was never a mom figure in her life. She was a grandma. Mrs. Benedict was a mom, but Kathryn knew she was going to have to watch herself while her brothers and dad were around. She didn't need another fight trying to explain how she didn't really consider Lucille Tracy her mom, but her mother. "Sorry for causing you to worry."

Ben sat by Kathryn, his hand holding hers. "I've already been scorned for leaving you here all by yourself last night," he told her.

"So you're wearing your t-shirt like that because of punishment?" Kathryn teased. Ben glared at her a little before turning back to his mom.

"See mom? See how she mocks me," Ben sighed dramatically. "My own girlfriend mocks me."

Kathryn shoved Ben as her cheeks turned pink and was at a loss for words. Ben just laughed and held onto her hand tighter. Both of them looked to see how Alice Benedict would react. Confused before a knowing smile settled on her lips. "You're father and I always knew this day would come," she told them before she started wagging her finger at Ben and going over what it what to meant to be a gentlemen, how to treat a girl properly and the importance of protection.

"Do you understand me mister?" Alice asked her bashful looking son. "I do not need you making me a grandmother before Julia does."

"Yes ma'am," Ben nodded. "I understand."

"Good. Now, I'll be right back you two," she gave both of them a knowing glance. "Don't do anything you wouldn't do if your grandmother was sitting here."

"Yes ma'am."

Ben waited until he couldn't hear his mother's footsteps before turning to Kathryn. "I could have done without the lecture but I think that went pretty well," he laughed as she pushed him.

"Benjamin Benedict," she started "Why'd you have to go telling you ma right in front of me? _I _could have done without the lecture."

"Aw Kat, don't tell me that wasn't interesting to listen to. I bet you never had the birds and the bees talk from a Southern mom before."

"Actually I have and I didn't need to hear it again. And anyway –" Kathryn was cut off as Ben leaned down towards her, capturing her lips.

"Please stop before I punch you," Gordon's voice separated the two.

"Good morning to you too," Ben said with a goofy smile on his face. Gordon straddled the chair Alice Benedict had been sitting in and narrowed his eyes at Ben before turning to Kathryn.

"How's it going to this morning sis?"

Amused Kathryn smiled at her copper headed brother. "Fine, why?"

"Why? Why?" Gordon asked melodramatically. "You're in the hospital, that's why."

"Harassing her already Gordon?" Alan asked as he walked in. "Morning Ben, Kat."

"Did Virgil kick you out again?"

"Such little faith you have in us," Alan grinned as he stood beside Gordon. Even though she hadn't seen them in about six years, Kathryn still knew of the trouble this twosome could cause. "Anyway, how are you doing this morning?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes as Ben chuckled. "Please stop asking that. I'm fine, really."

"Don't you be sassing people young lady," Alice reprimanded as she walked back into the room. "They're just asking out of concern." Kathryn looked at Ben; neither of them had gotten a chance to talk about what they were going to say to his parents pertaining to the whole Tracy situation. She was upset they'd be upset with her for lying for so long.

"Hey ma, why don't we go find dad?"

"No need, I'm right here," William Benedict strode into the room with that aura that commanded attention and attracted respect. The two Tracy boys were flabbergasted as he walked over to Kathryn's other side and kissed her forehead. "How are you doing Kathryn? Are they treating you well here? Has the doctor come in to see you this morning?"

"I'm doing fine sir," Kathryn smiled. "And they're treating me just fine. He came in earlier this morning, before visiting hours started. Sorry for causing you to leave work, I'm sure your office is filled with papers you need to sign."

William Benedict chuckled. "It is not a trouble, they've already been piling up for days. It's actually a relief; you know how nasty my secretary gets when I put off signing all those things. Besides, I'm just glad to see you are okay. I'm sorry something like that had to happen to you." Kathryn's smiled fell slightly. She tried to avoid thinking of the reason why she was in a hospital, and why her older, middle brother was down the hall from her. Alice Benedict, seeing how upset she looked, cleared her throat and nodded to the two young gentle.

"Oh right, sorry," Kathryn apologized as she turned towards her brothers. "Alan, Gordon, let me introduce you to Ben's parents: Governor William Benedict and his wife Alice Benedict."

"Alan Tracy. It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Alan said shaking the governor's hand. "My brother Scott spent a month being upset when you didn't run for president last term."

"Him and whole lot of other people," William chuckled as he shook the young man's hand.

"Gordon Tracy ma'am," Gordon introduced. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine," Alice smiled. "Your brothers are such well mannered Kathryn. But I suppose you can't expect anything less than Jeff Tracy's boys." Her words left everyone stunned.

"What? How?" Ben finally managed to ask.

"Full sentences Benjamin," Alice told him. "And we've always known, haven't we William?"

"We actually knew before you did son."

"You let me lie to you for six years?" Kathryn asked quietly. She'd been afraid of the day they would find out she had been lying about who she was for six years. Kathryn loved them like parents and didn't want to disappoint them. But it turned out they knew all along. And they hadn't even told her. She'd been carrying around this secret, thinking she was hurting people she loved, and there was no need for her to do so.

"Oh sweetie," Alice said stroking her cheek. "We are sorry about that. We knew it was your secret to keep, and that if the time was ever right you would tell us."

"We would have loved you just the same," William added as he hugged her.

"How did you know she was a Tracy?" Ben asked, still confused. He hadn't figured it out, Kathryn had told him. And he wanted to know how his parents found out before him.

"That would be because of me," Jeff Tracy was at the door. "Hi baby girl. Alan and Gordon driving you insane yet?"

"As soon as she cleared to go home to the island," Gordon promised. Kathryn's head was still spinning as she grasped Ben's hands tightly. The idea of being stuck on an island, with no quick way to escape in case of an emergency, surrounded by only undrinkable water and dangerous island creatures was horrifying. Especially when it was with people she didn't really know. Especially when she would have to be there without Ben.

The silence was awkward, no one knowing how to respond to Gordon. Alan seemed to share his brother's cheerfulness at the idea, and Alice had that polite smile on her face. "How do you know Mr. Tracy, dad?" Ben finally asked as he switched hands with Kathryn, putting one around her waist to keep her close to him.

"We were in the Air Force together," Jeff told them as he stood by the senator. "Worked side by side until I transferred to Space Agency and he went to pursue a political career."

"I used to visit the farm in Kansas with my former wife, Meredith," William added. "Right around the age when Scott was three," he smiled fondly at the memory.

"Though I think he was four the last time you visited. Julia was on the way and Meredith finally had the excuse she needed not to fly down." Jeff's dislike for his former wife was obvious. Any woman who ran out on her husband and child, for another man, was not on his good side; especially when it happened to a great man like William. "How is Julia by the way?"

"Oh she's doing really well. A private detective in Connecticut after going to Columbia. She's actually in Paris right now on her honeymoon." Alice added, always ready to gush about her adopted step-daughter. "She sent me pictures the other day. You know Jeff, you really should bring the boys and come visit our farm."

"Ma makes the most amazing peach pie," Ben added. "And her peach jam is to die for."

"The Benedicts own a peach tree farm," Kathryn explained to her brothers, trying to pull her mind together and continue with the conversation. "And Alice's jam is to die for."

"Oh hush up you two," Alice said bashfully. "Let your fathers finish talkin'. Go on William, finish tellin' the boys the story so we can let Kathryn get some shut eye."

"I just woke up like an hour ago," Kathryn mumbled quietly, earning herself a look from Alice that hushed her up. She scooted down the bed, further under the covers and closer to Ben. What was freaking her out was the idea of being left alone in the room. Things can happen when left alone in a room. Hadn't she been alone with Austin Jacks when she shot him?

"So you've basically been in on this since the beginning?" Alan asked the Governor.

"When Jeff told me he wanted his daughter closer to home, but still at a boarding school, I told him right away he should send her to Lake Forest. Ben was in his first year and Julia had just graduated so I knew it was a perfect place. I helped him pull at the ties to get her in and smoothed out all the details with the school. Only I hadn't known she wasn't enrolling as a Tracy until I was asked to be her sponsor."

"And I made him promise that he wouldn't reveal our connection. Which was easy enough; we both understood what it meant to have you kids out of the spotlight." Jeff added. "And if you had known, other people would have known about the connection too and still used you to get to me."

Kathryn let this all sink in. "You've always been hiding in the background, haven't you?" she asked her dad. It made sense; there were all these small details that were handled by him. He'd been there, but he hadn't been there and this was making it all very confusing. It was actually making her head hurt.

"I'm always going to wish I hadn't been in the background," Jeff told her as he patted her leg. "And I hope that you'll be able to forgive me one day."

"Of course she will. Right Kat?" Gordon asked and turned to look expectantly at his sister, waiting for her to agree with him. He was surprised to see her look down from him and Ben pull her in closer. And just a tiny burst of anger passed through him and not for the first time that day, he wished there was a pool in the hospital.

It was a relief to many when Jeff and William's phone went off and they had to excuse themselves. Alice smiled slightly. "Men," she started "Always working." Alice took Kathryn's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll be back later dear. I need to give Emily a call. She's upset we left her at home with the neighbor." And with that, she excused herself to the Tracy brothers.

"Come on Gordon," Alan said. Thanks to Tin-Tin, he was learning to pick up the girl signal of wanting to be left alone. He grabbed his brother by the arm and started pulling him away. "Talk to you later Kathryn," he said even though she hadn't looked at them. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was beginning to figure out this wasn't going to be as easy as he and Gordon had believed.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay everyone! I'm so glad you're liking the story. Only a couple more chapters to go!


	24. Chapter 24

Kathryn sat up, sweaty and breathing heavily.

"It'll get easier," a voice said from the other side of the room. "At least that's what Scott tells me." Kathryn looked at the youngest blond Tracy in surprise. He had been sitting in an armchair by the wall near the window, and he was leaning forward, elbows on his knees. "Ben went out for a checkup and Gordon's too upset to sit here and let you sleep; even if you are having nightmares."

"You didn't wake me up?" Kathryn asked surprised as she tried to catch her breath again. Alan shook his head and stood up, walking over to her. He handed her a cup of water, a sad small on his lips.

"We both know that doesn't really help," Alan pointed out. "You always finished the nightmare anyway. Might as well let you ride it out and then have more pleasant dreams." There was silence as Kathryn drank from the water and set the cup aside.

"You're mad at me," she finally said, grabbing onto her other arm with her good hand. Her shoulder was acting up again, the dull pain seeming to spread down her arm.

"I'm not mad," Alan finally said after another quiet moment. "Just, perplexed."

Kathryn looked at her youngest older brother carefully. Whenever he was around Gordon, he had this childish way about him. It was like being with the prankster brother brought out the rich, spoiled, race car driver people had believed him to be. But when alone, it was easy for her to see the smart, thoughtful Harvard boy she knew he could be. Moments like those showed how similar the fair haired Tracys could actually be.

"About what," Kathryn prompted, handing him the cup back. She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. It was always the best way to get any of her brothers to tell her things; to have them sit with her. So far it still worked with Virgil and Scott. Alan seemed reluctant before he sat down slowly next to her, but he didn't lay back like Scott had. He sat up straight, looking at her.

"You know, your room is right next to mine," Alan told, his eyes scanning her. Kathryn knew what he was doing; trying to find anything familiar about her, anything that remained of the girl he used to know. Kathryn wasn't sure what he would find, because she wasn't that girl anymore. She wasn't the girl who strived to become a Tracy and get her family's attention through gymnastics and grades. She wasn't the girl who still hung out by the phone, hoping one of them would call or text. She wasn't the girl who wanted nothing else but to be like her brothers when she grew up. That girl had started to disappear after the long nights of waiting and hearing nothing; after the inbox kept showing up with no new messages; when Worlds came and went without a word.

"I know," she said simply. "It's next to yours because you were the only one that wouldn't get mad at me for waking you up when the storms hit the island and I was scared."

"You're just saying that because I was one of the few that was actually around when we first moved there. Everyone else was already in college." Kathryn didn't deny it.

"Does it still sound the same?" She asked him. "The ocean."

Alan nodded before shaking his head. "Actually, it doesn't sound as wild anymore."

"That's a shame," Kathryn sighed. "But you know that means that you just aren't as afraid of it anymore. You learned the sea was something to not fear, but still be cautious of."

"I wish I'd spent my days there learning something else."

Kathryn placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Alan," she started. "You're still my brother. You will _always_ by my big brother. Nothing will change that."

"Tied by blood not by not love," Alan said."It's what my sociology professor once said about family dynamics. I couldn't understand how people would only do things for other because they were tied by blood, I always understood that family was tied by love. But it's not, is it Kat? I know you don't want to come back to the island and get better there. You'd rather go down south or stay here."

Kathryn felt the tears fall down her cheeks, unaware that she'd started crying. "They're my family now too Alan," she said. "This is the longest conversation we've had in years. I am so scared that going back to that island because it means going back to strangers. I'm not the same girl you dropped off in high school."

Alan wiped the tear rolling down her cheek away, a sad smile on his face. "I know," he told her. "I know that now. And I will forever regret not being there for you Kitty Kat. I'll always regret not being able to get to know the girl you've become as much as I liked to, or be a part of you become."

"Allie," Kathryn started, hiccupping slightly. "It sounds like your saying goodbye."

Alan stood up from the bed. "I guess I'm just letting go," he told her. "I had one job, to keep you safe. I thought what we were doing was the sacrifice I was making to keep you safe. But, I now realize that by sacrificing you, I didn't keep you safe. Your demons are gone now Kathryn, you don't need me to protect you anymore. You vanquished the bad guy by yourself." He leaned over and kissed her forhead.

"You will always be my baby sister," was all he said before he walked out of the room, leaving Kathryn alone with tears down her face.

* * *

"You get the chance to decide," William Benedict sat in the chair beside her bed, arms on his knees, bracing himself.

Kathryn was alone with him, magazines all around her. Their covers all showed the same pictures of her and then of the Tracy boys on campus. The bold titles screamed up at her: "**Americas Lost Princess**", "**Who Have They Been Hiding?**", "**Princess Found at Last**", "**America's Royal Family: Their Dark Secret Revealed**", "**That Makes Six**" and lastly "**The Heiress Returns**". She kept looking at all the covers, wondering how it had all gone wrong.

"They're calling me a princess," Kathryn told him. "One of them referred me as the Anastasia of our time. Don't they know she actually died?" It wasn't making sense to her, she wasn't focusing on what the senator was trying to tell her. All she knew was that her cover was finally blown. The world knew she was a Tracy.

"Kathryn," the sharpness of his tone drew her attention to him. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you have to listen to me. You have the opportunity to decide now."

She gave him a confused look. "Decide? Decide what?"

"Whether or not you become a Tracy." He let the words sink in.

"But...but the articles..." she said, still confused by what he was telling her.

"They are all claiming you're a Tracy. You have the chance to set them straight. With a press conference. Their claims are all based on a high school picture of you and comparing it to the ones they have of your brothers. There's no concrete evidence, it's all gossip until someone makes a statement. Everyone's waiting on Tracy Industries to do it. But they won't make a move until you do."

"...You're saying I get to chose?" she asked him. "Chose on whether or not I am a Tracy?" This idea was revolutionary for her. She'd spent the majority of her life trying to be a Tracy, but it had never occurred to her _not_ to be a Tracy.

"That's right. You can either set them all straight by claiming you are, or you can call them out on their lies and say you're not. TI is willing to back you up on whatever you say."

"You've talked to my father then?" she asked him. It was weird, knowing that with what she said, he could just be Jeff to her instead of father.

William nodded. "I have. He's giving you the opportunity to chose."

"What do you think I should do?" Kathryn asked, looking at him desperately. "I...I don't know what to chose."

"Chose to be whoever you want to be," William said simply as he stood up. "Either way Kathryn, you have a family to support you. You just have to decided if you want one, or two." He gave her good shoulder a gentle squeeze before seeing himself out.

Kathryn sat on her bed, looking at all the tabloids in front of her. The attention was unsettling. If she came out, it would no doubt grow. And everything would change. She knew how people treated her brothers when they had gone to school, always different because of the last name Tracy. The treatment would become the same and Kathryn knew that her life of sliding through life unnoticed would be gone. She would be in the spotlight, criticized for just being who she was. People would try to befriend her for her name. And the expectations would grow. She'd be expected to fall into the path her brothers had already treaded for her.

And then she thought of the danger. Kathryn knew she'd been kidnapped as a kid for just being Jeff Tracy's little girl. If she took the name back, the danger would be back.

Kathryn hadn't realized she was having a panic attack until Ben's face was right in the way of her vision and he seemed to be saying something.

"You're okay, you're okay," she heard him whisper to her. "Follow me Katie, just follow my breathing." He took a deep breath and let it go, then again. She caught on and did, reaching for his hand and, just breathing in and out deeply and slowly.

"Thanks," she finally whispered as he got on the bed, sitting behind her. He wrapped his arms around her middle and brought her back to lay on him as he brought his legs next to hers.

"What happened?" he asked, his finger swirling her hair. "Weren't you just talking to my dad?"

"Have you seen the articles?" Kathryn asked closing her eyes, not wanting to look at them anymore.

"Everyone's seen the articles Kat," he told her. "I past by your brother's room on the way here. The amount of shouting that was happening was incredible. I'm surprised that security hadn't shown up."

"Your dad says I can choose. Whether or not I want to be a Tracy."

"He's right. This can be knife that cuts the cord, or the needle that sews it all back together."

"I don't know what to do," Kathryn cried out. "I'm so confused. If I take it back, it's all going to change. Everyone will know. It'll be dan-a drastic change."

"You think it'll be dangerous," Ben said, catching what she'd tired to say before the change of words. "You're afraid he'll come back for you because being a Tracy was what happened to you to begin with."

Kathryn nodded and turned her body slightly, burrowing her head against his chest. He hugged her.

"It's not going to be like that Katie," Ben tried to reassure her. "He's not going to come back because he lost. You kept him from winning and now he's never going to hurt you again. No one is ever going to hurt you again. Not if I can help it. And I'm sure not if your brothers can help it."

Kathryn remembered what Alan had said, how she'd vanquished her own demons and now she didn't need them anymore. "Being a Tracy means you can have your family back Kat. It means you can try and get to know each other again and be more than just a Tracy by name and blood. I'm not the only one you'd have to share things with."

"But I like sharing with you Ben. You get me. You've always had."

"That's because I've always been able to see the girl you are. You're more like your brothers than you think."He sat both of them up and she faced him. "You can do it Kat, if you wanted to. You could be a Tracy. Forget about everyone else and just think. Do you want to be a Tracy? You're strong, and smart. You'll be okay either way."

"I wish someone would just tell me what to do."

"No one can tell you who to be Kat. That's something you get to decide."

* * *

**A/N: **Dundundun. What will Kathryn do? What would you do?


	25. Chapter 25

The lights were too bright. And she wasn't even on the stage yet and they were already blinding her. "You can do this Kat," Ben said next to her. He had an arm around her midriff and he kissed her cheek. "You're making a good choice. Don't doubt yourself. Just go out there and tell them who you want to be."

"Says the guy who gets to stay backstage," Kathryn muttered as she smoothed out her top with her good hand. The sling was making her shirt wrinkle and she wondered if it was too late to take the cardigan. And the pain medication was starting to wear off, making her shoulder start to hurt. She wondered if it would be a good enough excuse to call the whole thing off.

"Alright sweetie," William Benedict said, coming to her side. "They're all out there and just waiting for you."

"Everyone?" she squeaked. Part of her had hoped that people would be disinterested and pass up on the invitation.

"You're going to be okay," Ben whispered in her ear. "I'll be right here."

"I don't know what to say," she confessed. She hadn't been able to sleep since officially calling the press conference. It was going to be the moment that changed her entire life, and she'd been worried about what to say.

"You'll make it up." Ben said with a smile. "Just like speech class in high school."

"It's now or never sweetie," Senator Benedict said. Ben let her go and stepped back. He gave her a reassuring smile as she took a step forward and into the public eye.

Immediately the cameras started going off and the chatter of the crowd picked up as they realized who was coming on stage to speak. She was using all her will power not to run off stage right then. But she knew she had to, she had to let everyone know what she'd decided. Kathryn had kept everyone but Ben in the dark. Though only her dad had come over to tell her he supported her decision. She hadn't seen any of her brothers since the articles had been released.

As she stood behind the podium, Kathryn had a flashback to a little over a year ago when she announced her retirement from the gymnastics world. There definitely hadn't been as much media present as there were at that moment.

"Hello," she started, her free hand fiddling with the pencil at the podium. "I'm glad all of you could be present today. You know who I am. Five days ago I was abducted along with Virgil Tracy from the Princeton University campus. And since then there has been speculation about my identity. Today, I am here to clear up the confusion."

Kathryn took another deep breath and tried to remember what she'd learned about public speaking as she looked at the reports in front of her. They were all waiting for her, eager to have the first scoop. They were ready to pounce at any mistake she might make, to criticize and wrongly interpret her words and action. Vultures, hungry for the gossip. After having spent her entire life away from them, and wary of strangers, she wasn't sure she could handle all this attention.

"Recently many magazines and tabloids wrote articles about me. About my supposed secret relationships with one of the Tracy men. Then how the abduction was a ransom attempt because of an elopement I had with one of them. And of course, the stories claiming that the missing Tracy girl, or "America's Missing Princess" had been found." Kathryn swept the room, making sure all eyes were on her for the moment when she made her announcement. "I am here to tell you that those stories are false. I am not romantically involved with anyone of the Tracy family. My abduction was not, as the police can reaffirm, a ransom attempt," she paused before breaking the news.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the door open silently and John stepped through. Then Gordon. Both of them gave her reassuring and understanding smiles. They understood the choice she was about to make, to remain hidden from the world. And they were there to support her. She thought about how John's dislike for the public eye made him an ideal choice to man Five. It kept him hidden from the drama of the mainland and he was content picking up calls and doing conferences via video links. But his dislike from the media never kept him from being a Tracy. And then she looked at Gordon, and how when all the people said he would never work again after his hydrofoil accident, he ignored them all. He proved them wrong at the Olympics and the 5k that Tracy Industries sponsored every year. And how even though he had almost died at sea, it didn't keep him from going back to it or manning Four.

Those were her brothers. "And," she continued, her gaze returning to the reporters. "I refuse to be referred to as America's Missing Princess. I have a long and difficult recovery ahead of me and I'm going to need my family's help. I do not need the extra stress of trying to live up to a title that isn't mine. Leave the titles to those who deserve it." She paused again and took a deep breath, bracing herself. "Because I am simply Kathryn Tracy."

The uproar from the reports was huge as they jumped to their feet for a better chance to be the first to catch the quote. Flashes went off like crazy as people shouted questions at her. It was the news of the year: the rumored sixth child was real. Kathryn Sally Tracy, who hadn't been seen nor confirmed to have existed for the past nineteen years was standing right there, right in front of them.

They all rushed towards the podium in attempt to get the exclusive story. Kathryn panicked since this wasn't the reaction she had prepared for. And certain paranoias she wasn't over yet.

It would later be agreed, begrudgingly, that what happened next was an accident. But, in that moment, all the boys could see was the way a man charged at the podium. Though he was actually accidently pushed into it, the effect was the same. The podium started to fall backward, causing Kathryn to back up and stumble over the taped down wires. And by the time the boys had reached her, she'd already hit the floor.

Ben worked on moving the reporters away with the help of his father, as he let the Tracy brothers -who had started to come forward when she called out the truth- go to her side. "Back off or you're all out of here," Ben threatened at the mob as he glared at them.

Kathryn would later hear the story of how he valiantly stood up to defend his girlfriend's honor, but at that moment she'd closed herself off and let the fear overcome her in its usual manner. John and Gordon were trying to best to get her to calm down, but it was hard to hear and concentrate amongst the yelling of the reporters.

"The people have a right to know the truth," someone from the crowd yelled, causing Gordon to snap up and move to Ben's side.

"Any future statements regarding this issue will be directed from our lawyer," he growled at them. "And I can assure that you'll be hearing from our lawyers if our sister has lost even a single hair."

The threat quieted the crowd and he returned to his sister side. Where he was adamant to stay forever now that she had given them the chance. "We have to get her out of the spotlights," John told him as he came over. He'd managed to get her stand up, but by the way she held her injured arm and the pattern of her labored breathing let Gordon know how urgent it was to get her somewhere safe.

Together they moved off stage and set her down in a chair. Gordon knelt down in front of her to catch her attention and John went off to call their dad to see if he could call off the reporters.

"Focus on me Kitty Kat," Gordon said then smiled. "You did good up there kid," he told her which caused her to smile slightly. "Now let's just get you back to a clam state."

"Close your eyes Kat," Ben was back, standing behind her, close to her ear and careful not to touch her. There were certain types of panic attacks where he'd learned it was important not to touch her because it only panicked her even more. This was one of those. "Close your eyes and think of the farm. Think of the peach trees lines, the ones that are miles long. Can you smell their ripeness? Can you hear the dogs barking across the way, chasing each other through the orchard. Momma's yelling at them isn't she? Telling them to get away from her gardens. Can you hear Emily laughing? She's probably on the swing by the old oak tree. "

Gordon watched with amazement as Ben talked, and realized how Kathryn reacted to his voice. A bolt of envy coursed through him, because he and John had been the only ones to get her out of these spells when she was younger. But her breathing calmed and she leaned her head against Ben's in a way that Gordon remembered his parents doing.

"Thanks Ben," Kathryn whispered when she finally opened her eyes. She turned to Gordon and smiled slightly. "And don't call me a kid Gordon."

Gordon broke out laughing and ruffled his sister's hair. Something just wouldn't change with time.

"What changed your mind?" Ben asked her as he pulled another chair closer and bumped knees with her.

"Gordon and John," Kathryn said. "You were right Benny, we are more similar than I thought."

"The car's coming around," Senator William told them. "It'll take us back to the hospital."

"Really that's not necessary, it doesn't hurt that bad," Kathryn said as Gordon pulled up and put an arm around her as he guided her towards the exit.

"That bad isn't a very good answer to keep yourself from being checked out," Ben pointed out as he walked along side. "Besides, you should probably let the rest of your family know you picked them."

"Didn't your momma ever tell you not to be sassy?" Kathryn teased him as they walked out into the sunlight day.

There were people waiting for them outside, but they never got close to her with John, Gordon and Ben standing protectively around her. And at that moment, she knew she'd done the right thing. Because she wouldn't have to do it alone.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short one because I suck at breaking up the stories really well.

The next chapter will be the last one!


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident. Kathryn had returned to school with Ben though they moved into a different housing option. Some of the changes were immediate. Her school records changed from Swicord to Tracy and suddenly a lot of people wanted to get to know her. Which meant she spent a lot more time in Ben's room. The photo studio was even closed off to her since it seemed there was always someone there who wanted to talk to her. The rolls of undeveloped film were beginning to pile up in a box under her bed.

Some of the changes were for the better. She talked to her brothers more often. Especially Virgil who had to stick around New Jersey for a while until his concussion lessened and he was cleared to fly. It didn't mean their relationships were spectacular, there were still plenty of awkward pauses and silences in their conversations. But it was getting there. What she appreciated was getting a call from one of them on the way home from a mission, giving her the all clear.

The nightmares stuck around for a while, and she would still wake up to the feeling of the gun in her hands. But like Scott said, they started to be less frequent and not as vivid. It helped that she could go to the counseling office and talk about it with someone. And Ben, Ben was always there to listen to her.

She liked to think that not much had changed between the two of them. Except for the kissing, there was now a lot of kissing. And hand holding, and hair playing. At least on her end there was more hair playing. She'd never realized how soft his hair was until now. And Ben, well he'd been playing with her hair since high school.

The leaves had fallen off of the trees a long time ago and the campus was on its third snowfall when Alan Tracy stepped foot on the campus once more. Scott wasn't far behind; he was trying to figure out where to park the car without being ticketed.

"I wouldn't stand around too much," a voice said behind him. "They tend to gather like hungry birds if you stand too long."

Alan turned to see Kathryn standing there, all bundled up to keep warm. He leaned over and grabbed her hat, which was falling off and placed it on his head. "Does this distract from my good looks?" he asked her.

She protested then laughed, hugging her brother. The sling had come off a couple days ago and she was attending physical therapy to regain complete movement of her shoulder. "I'm glad you made it safe," she told him as she linked her arm in his. "Come on, let's get out of the cold."

* * *

"So you're all packed?" Scott asked, standing at the door, overseeing everything. He looked at the two youngest Tracy members, splayed out on floor with a bowl of popcorn between them. The room smelled of hot chocolate, and didn't need to ask what they'd been doing the past hour.

"Yes Scott," Kathryn said before patting down ground space next to her. "Come, sit with us my dear oldest brother."

"Come on Kat, we have to go," Scott said coming over. "There's a snow storm heading south and if we don't leave now we'll be grounded for a couple days."

"And that would be a shame," Kathryn muttered. She was bound to spend her month-long winter break on Tracy Island. It would be the first school break she wouldn't be heading to South Carolina for, not to mention it would be the first break she would be spending with her family. Alone. Without Ben. And it freaked her out.

Alan pretended not to hear her as he sat up. Unlike some of his other brothers, he wasn't delusional at how hard of a task this next month would be. Sometimes he felt like he was the only who hadn't been outraged at the idea that Kathryn could have picked whether she was going to stay a Tracy and surprised when she had picked them. It didn't keep him from trying to get to know her though. It was weird, trying to befriend your sister. "Come on Kat. Tin-Tin gets in today too."

Kathryn looked at Scott and they both rolled their eyes. Alan's girlfriend had been gone the last month, spending time in Chicago working for Tracy Industries. Meaning it had been a month since the poor guy actually talked more than a couple minutes with her. And everyone knew how eager he was to be reunited. Though Kathryn would have rather like to not think about her brother's sex life.

"Fine," Kathryn said standing up. "If lover boy needs to get back to the island to see his girlfriend, then I guess we better leave." She held out a hand and Scott pulled her up the rest of the way. "You can't wear my hat though," she told Alan who had started dressing for the cold again.

"But it goes so well with my wardrobe," Alan said. "It's like having a tiger on my head." He placed the orange and black striped hat on his head and secured it over his ears. "Besides, we're going to a tropical island. You're not going to need it." He grabbed one of the suitcases and headed out the door.

"Jerk," Kathryn muttered but with a small smile. "Scott, you're going to let him treat your little sister like that?" she pouted at him as she grabbed her pea coat from its hanger. She slid one arm in, but then struggled with the other.

"Here," Scott said, coming over and helping her out. "It'll get better Kat. You just have to keep up with your PT over the break."

"I know," she snapped at him, crossed that she was needing help to put on a stupid coat. "I've done this before Scott. It's not the first time I've hurt my shoulder." She took her anger out on him and a silence fell upon them. She sighed and rubbed her face with a hand. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Scott half smiled at her and grabbed her other bag. "I know. It's good right? Snapping at me. Means you aren't afraid to be rude." He tried to say it teasingly but it didn't come out as well as he'd hoped. He motioned with his head for her to follow and he went out into the hall.

Kathryn sighed and looked around her room. The familiarity of it would be here for her when she came back in January. But it was a goodbye for now. She slung her backpack over her good shoulder and closed the door behind her, making sure to lock it.

"You're not leaving without saying goodbye are you?" Ben asked as he walked down towards her, hands in his front pockets. His dirty blond hair was in a mess, meaning he'd either been sleeping or studying hard.

"I thought you had that exam today," Kathryn said as he took her backpack and then her hand. They walked hand in hand down the hall.

"I did. Just got out and came running. Had to see my girlfriend before she left me for the month," he smiled at her as they stopped just before the door to the outside.

"You can come too," Kathryn said hopefully.

"You know ma's already upset your missing Christmas. I'm afraid she'd be too depressed to make her pies if I'm gone too."

Kathryn sighed and nodded, knowing very well what he said was true. She fixed the collar of his jacket, taking her time. She really didn't want to be leaving him behind.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered to her as he pulled her into an embrace. "You'll do great, just wait. You'll come back and it'll be like nothing ever happened."

"It's a whole month on an island," she whispered. "That's a whole month without seeing _you._" She leaned up and kissed him softly at first. His hands cupped her face, holding her there as their kiss became something more. Not quite a goodbye, but a long farewell.

The sound of a throat being cleared very loudly broke the two of them apart. They turned to see Scott standing there uncomfortable. "I've pulled the car around," he said before stepping out, no doubt needing not to see his baby sister make out with some guy.

"I guess I have to go," she sighed giving him one last quick kiss.

"Wait," Ben said and pulled his scarf out of his backpack and wrapped it around her neck. "Keep warm this winter," he teased. And then he let go and took a step back, knowing well she wouldn't leave until he pulled back.

Kathryn caught Ben's scent on the scarf and smiled. She didn't even point out that she was going to spend the next winter month on a tropical island. "See you next year Benny."

"Talk to you tomorrow," he laughed as she opened the door and stepped out into the cold New Jersey day.

* * *

It was Christmas week and Kathryn could hear the holiday cheer on the rest of the island. She sat on the hammock on her balcony, looking out at the ocean and the island's forest. Alan had been right, the ocean wasn't as wild as it used to be. It just lapped the shoreline in a calmly way, enticing people to go in.

She supposed she should be going down to be with her family, but couldn't. The need for solitude was important to her right now. Besides, her hair was still wet from the pool and she smelled like chlorine. But her shoulder still hurt and she just wanted to sit and look out at the sea.

In retrospect, she probably shouldn't have yelled at Gordon. He was just trying to help her out, teaching her some of the water PT he did from his back. But it was frustrating because they were new, and the pain of extending her shoulder higher each time made her annoyed. But what had really bothered her was Gordon recounting his experience with PT and how it actually made his stronger for the Olympics. It felt like he was insinuating she could get back on the bars, that if she worked as hard as him, she could do it too. But she couldn't. Gymnastics wasn't the same as swimming. She couldn't get back on the mat and do the same tricks she used to do. Her chance at the Olympics was gone and she didn't enjoy the reminder.

She heard a closer laugh and looked down to see Alan and Tin-Tin walking out of the house and towards the beach hand in hand. The girl was another one of her issues. Well not Tin-Tin exactly, but what she represented to the people on the island. It was hard to admit to herself, but Kathryn knew she was jealous of Tin-Tin. She was a sister to her brothers, having the kind of relationship she'd been wishing for years. She knew it wasn't Tin-Tin's fault either, it was just the way the stars had played out. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

She turned away from them and looked into her room. In the week she'd been there, she tried not to spend too much time in it. The balcony she wasn't counting as part of her room. It was a reminder of the girl they'd been expecting. A girl she no longer was. One full of dreams of becoming an Olympic gymnast, being an active member of her family's life and one who adored being a Tracy. Kathryn was beginning to think that fourteen-year-old her had high expectations. Expectations that were making her feel alien to her own room.

"Gordon wants me to work on lifting weights. Virgil thinks I should make the room mine, well they're both going to get what they want," Kathryn muttered as she got up from the hammock and moved inside. There were empty boxes on the ground from the summer clothes that Mrs. Benedict had shipped her so that she'd have appropriate tropical island attire. She grabbed one and let it drop on the bed. Then she started to work around her room. First, she grabbed all the medals hanging on hooks and dropped those in the box. Then she went for the trophies from youth competitions. The signed posters from past gold-medal winners soon followed along with her own pictures.

She stepped back and looked at her handy work. Her walls and shelves were bare, but at least she wouldn't try to avoid looking at them every time she came in. With some difficulty, she picked up the heavy box, tapped close and labeled donations. She was sure someone else would benefit from having all of this. Maybe they could melt them down and make some nice silverware. Or even get rich off of selling her pictures on Ebay or something.

"Need help with that Kat?" John asked as she passed him going down the hall. He was down for the holiday and Brains was up there doing system upgrades.

"Nope. I got this John," she huffed as she readjusted the box. The place it needed to be was much farther than she'd anticipated, but she would get this box out of her life if she ended up having to push it with her feet.

"You're dripping," he noted.

"That's my coolness. It's too much for my body to handle so it drips out of me. Try not to slip in it," she called to him as she turned the corner and headed down another flight of stairs. He laughed and continued onwards towards his room at the end of the hall. He passed Kathryn's room and slowed to look inside it. He hadn't seen it in a while since the door was always shut. Peering in he found it to be very bare. John definitely recalled shiny things hanging on her walls and on the shelves. He wondered what was in the box.

* * *

Kathryn was on a stool by the kitchen, freshly showered and blow dried, flipping through a magazine when the klaxon pierced the air. She yelped and jumped, still startled by the sudden loud piercing noise. She covered her ears and watched as her brothers flooded into the house and ran to their dad's study. Alan slowed enough to give her an apologetic smile about the noise before catching up. It went off soon after, signifying the arrival of everyone to the meeting.

"You get used to it," Tin-Tin said sitting beside her. "The noise."

"I probably won't," Kathryn said as she turned towards the Malaysian girl. "Sudden loud noises tend to freak me out."

"I'll keep that in mind when Alan lets any of his pranks slip," Tin-Tin grinned. Kathryn knew she was trying to be nice, but there was no real need for it. At least not on her end.

"It's okay. They twosome don't really prank me," Kathryn admitted. "They tend not to do it to people who aren't a part of the family. Never know how well they're going to take it." The implication was there and a silence fell between them. _Way to kill the conversation,_ Kathryn thought to herself. "Sorry," she apologized. "Ben says I tend to be a conversation kill."

"Ben's your boyfriend right?" Tin-Tin asked. Kathryn nodded with a slight blush.

"We were best friends first," Kathryn told her, swinging towards her to talk better. "We met in high school. We definitely didn't hit it off right away, at least not on my end. People issues you know. He found out I wasn't going home for winter break and insisted on going with him. I'm actually not sure how I ended up agreeing to it, but one night I had one of my nightmares and Ben was there. He's been there ever since."

"It sounds like the two of you are really close," TIn-Tin smiled at her. "No wonder it makes Alan nervous."

"It makes Alan nervous?" Kathryn asked, intrigued. "Do tell how." Tin-Tin laughed.

"It's a double standard," Tin-Tin said. "He thinks my dad shouldn't be nervous that we're together because he's a good guy. But the idea of you being alone in Princeton with Ben makes him even more nervous." Kathryn's blush returned in a dark shade, making Tin-Tin laugh even harder. "You and Alan have that same embarrassed look. It's cute."

Kathryn shifted uncomfortably in her chair, compliments from strangers being new and made her nervous. "You know what's cute?" she asked instead. "That dress." She pointed to the model on the page she'd flipped to in the magazine. Tin-Tin took the hint and turned to the page.

They continued to gush about the pages filled with the newest fashion trends for the upcoming spring season. They criticized the ridiculousness of the sizes one needed to be to wear it as great as those models. And Kathryn loved it. It kind of felt like talking to Julia or Emily, no expectations just girl talk. It was nice, talking to Tin-Tin. And they kept talking, just about random things and it was actually weird. A good weird, though, that Kathryn appreciated.

She and Tin-Tin were on their third plate of snack food when her youngest brother appeared next to them, sweaty and dirty but planting a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek anyway. "You two having fun?"

"Alan you smell," Kathryn said, scrunching her nose. "Did you just get back? I didn't even notice you leave." It was true, she'd been so interested in talking with Tin-Tin that she hadn't even heard the engines start up and leave. She hadn't had the time to worry about them to a close point of losing her mind.

"I'm hurt," Alan said, faking a heartbreak. "Your words wound me."

Tin-Tin shoved him away with a laugh. "Go shower and do your debrief. I'm sure dad wants to have dinner on the table soon now that you're all back."

"Ugh. I don't think I can do dinner," Kathryn said, grabbing a cookie from the tray. "I'm stuffed with all this food he's already given us." She took a bite and jumped off the stool with the cookie in hand. "Make out with your girlfriend Alan. You reek and I have things to do," she grinned. "See you later."

Alan waited until his sister left before turning towards his girl. "Thanks," he said, kissing her. "For taking care of her, keeping her distracted."

"I wasn't taking care of her Alan," Tin-Tin him. "I just hung out with her. You have to stop treating her like she's fragile or you're expecting her to panic or yell."

"Did she say something?"

"She didn't have to. I said something about watching her back and she started to shut me out, became defensive. So I changed tactics, talked about something else."

"Oh yeah, what did you talk about?" Alan asked, sitting in Kathryn's former seat.

"Ben," Tin-Tin grinned. "You should have seen the way she lit up. Then we talked about girl things. We're going to see if we can go to the mainland during the break and hit the shops. But I think it would be cool if we could use the Tracy name and see if we can get into a studio and get some early looks on the spring line. There's a dress she really liked that I think would be cool if she could have it pre-fitted."

Alan looked at her amused. "You like her don't you?"

Tin-Tin laughed and pushed him slightly. "Go shower. Kathryn's right, you stink."

Kathryn lets her head hang off the bed as she stared at the now-bare wall in front of her. Music was jamming in the background as she tried to think of what to do with all the white. Her door was wide open to ensure people didn't think she was being antisocial and a loner. She did not need her brothers sending in one of them for a therapy session or something.

"I don't remember this room being so bare," Scott shouted over the music as he leaned against the door frame.

"I'm redecorating," Kathryn said as she turned the music off with a button from her remote. "Trying to make it more me."

"What was wrong with the old look?"

"Obviously not me." Kathryn stated as she flipped over. "What's up?"

"The box downstairs, you want that to go out?" he asked. "I'm doing a run to the mainland for last minute food things for Kyrano and I thought I'd take it with me while I'm gone."

"Do it. Take it and give it to the needy," Kathryn told him. "I'm telling you, it's the way to go."

"Alright. Hey, we'll watch a movie or something when I get home?"

Kathryn looked at him curiously. "Are you going to try and psychoanalyze me?" she asked. "Cause I can tell you right now a movie isn't the way to go. I 'd try something over milk and cookies." She tried to pass it off as a joke, but it came out slightly stiffer than she meant.

"Just thought you'd like it," Scott said heading out.

Kathryn sighed. "Hey Scott," she called out and he popped his head in. "I like Sweet Home Alabama. And buttered popcorn. None of that healthy stuff, though."

"I'll add it to the list," he grinned and walked out. "Try not to be asleep when I get back."

* * *

Kathryn was in her pajamas waiting for Scott to get back. She was dozing off on the couch when a big jolt woke her up. "No sleeping," Gordon grinned mischievously at the end of the couch.

"That's not a nice way to wake up people," she muttered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Scott's coming in," Gordon said. "Let's go to the hanger," he nudged her with his toes. "Come on, get up. Get up."

"Why are you so insistent?" Kathryn asked, sitting up straighter and moving off the couch. She stretched, bones popping, but winced slightly as she lifted her bad shoulder. "I know, I know, it gets better with exercise and use," she said the second she saw Gordon open his mouth. He put his hands up in a surrender position.

"Just going to say you should probably put on a sweater. It's cold in the hanger," he added, taking his off and throwing it at her.

Kathryn looked at him calculating what his motives might be. She slipped the baggy sweatshirt on and followed him to the hanger.

Her cell phone rang half way there. "Ben!" she smiled as she picked up. "Isn't it like two in the morning?"

"I'm glad you're so concerned with my sleeping pattern," he said to her over the phone. "I can't sleep. So I called you."

She laughed. "What's keeping you up?"

"The sound of the engine." They were walking into the plane hangar and Gordon told her to wait right there.

"Engine? What engine? Your house is in the middle of the farm. And there's no way the tractors are going this late into the night, or the year."

She could hear Ben laughing at her, it sounded so close through the phone. "Kat," he started. "Stop looking at the floor and look up."

Confused, Kathryn looked up and dropped the phone. "Ben!" she shouted and ran at her best friend who met her half way between her and the plane. Laughing, he dropped his bag and caught her, spinning her once before setting her down.

"I'm guessing you missed me," he said. His southern accent was evident, as always after he spent more than a week on the farm. To his question, she leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands went to her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Scott's cough broke them apart, and Kathryn knew she had this goofy smile on her face but didn't care. "What happened to your ma being too depressed to bake pies?" she asked him.

"Julia's over in my stead. Sides, ma thought you could use some holiday cheer too," he whispered the last part to her, knowing well that vacationed could be just as stressful as relaxing. She just hugged him again out of excitement. It wasn't just that her boyfriend was here, it was that her best friend was. She'd used to imagine that Ben would get to see Tracy Island one day because he was her best friend and her family. And him being there was a sign that she didn't have to pick one over the other. But as the years had gone by, it had seemed that she had to choose, and she'd always choose him.

But now he was here. With her. And she didn't have to choose at that moment. She got on her toes and looked at her brothers over his shoulder. _Thank You_, she mouthed to them and smiled. It caused both of them to smile back as she got back on her heels and grabbed Ben's hand.

"Come on," she said, letting him grab his bag. "We're about to watch a movie." She looked over at Scott. "Right Scott?"

Scott's smile grew. "Right."

"Hey, I want to watch it too," Gordon said, adding himself to the group as they made their way in. "What are we watching exactly?"

"Please don't tell me you let her pick," Ben pleaded.

"Sweet Home Alabama," Kathryn smiled, causing Ben to groan.

"You had to let her pick didn't you? That's her favorite movie, I've already seen it a thousand times. At least y'all get to suffer with me. Y'all committed now," he told Gordon who had a less than enthused look on his face.

"Hey, it's a good movie," Kathryn debated. "Besides, your issues with it have nothing to do with the actual movie." She nudged Ben in the ribs.

"So basically we don't let Kathryn pick the movies anymore," Scott added.

"Agreed," Gordon and Ben said at once. Kathryn looked at her guys with a hurt look on her face.

"Don't gang up on me!" She said as they laughed.

And at that moment, Kathryn smiled. For a long time, she was afraid she was going to have to pick being a Tracy over Ben, but at that moment she wasn't. They way her two lives started to meld together was nice. It didn't mean it wasn't going to be hard and without obstacles. There would probably be more fights and tears, but that was alright.

Because family was something worth fighting for. Family wasn't perfect, or always happy. But family was family. It was more than just a blood tie. It was more than just being related by name. Being family meant that you put up with everything and everyone, during the highs and the lows, because you loved them.

Family means love.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright and that's a wrap! I want to thank everyone who read this fanfiction from beginning to end. You guys were awesome readers! And thanks a million for all the great reviews! They made my day!

This also won't be the last of Kat and Ben. I'm thinking of putting up some one-shots that I have, and there's an idea for a sequel story, but I'm not sure if I'm ever going to get around to writing it. I mean I have their lives planned to about 30ish years from now (all in my head) so who knows what you'll get!

There will also be another Tracy-sister, but not Kat. And possibly not a happy ending?

Anyway stick around for more later, but It's All in The Name is done!


End file.
